


The Shipping Bin

by Joey_Lanuza



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Quick Fics, Smut, even though some are like massive, they really vary in content and subject matter, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 65,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Lanuza/pseuds/Joey_Lanuza
Summary: A collection of all of the quick fics I have been requested to write on my tumblr blog. Contains Crosshares/Combat Totes, Noren/Pink Lotus, Arkos, BumbleBY, Feezerburn, Ladybug, Purrha, and White Rose/Ice Flower. Will be updated as more are written. CAUTION! Some have DARK THEMES and others are SMUT. Most are fluff. Rated M for the few that are graphic sex.AO3 note: I am not at this time accepting new quick fic requests here, on FFN, or on my tumblr.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Bumbling Oaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut or Fluff: FLUFF
> 
> jebtherebel asked:
> 
> Do a Bumblebee ship where Blake kicks Yang in the face by mistake.

Yang ducked the punch with an impish grin, beads of sweat running down her face as she sparred with her partner. As much as the amber eyed teen had told her not to hold back, the busty blonde was pulling her punches out of courtesy so she wouldn't accidentally break her ribs; Yang had already taken some really solid strikes, and she really didn't want to test out how durable the her Faunus friend was. Another punch clipped her cheek, sending her back a few steps. "Nice one." She happily praised, stepping back to study the young woman before her.

Blake absolutely looked like a beautiful mess. Her black hair was tied back into a ponytail, sweat forcing the bangs to cling to her forehead, her fair sized bust heaving slightly, her bow slightly upset as the tips of her feline ears peeked through the ribbon. They had been sparring for hours, and the blonde had no idea the level of endurance Blake possessed was so high. The black tank top and grey sweatpants looked almost pretty on her in spite of how they were designed to make anyone look ordinary; but Yang Xiao Long had already forgotten how to put the words 'Blake' and 'ordinary' into the same sentence.

The Faunus was strong, beautiful, coy, understated, and the fact that she had chosen her as her partner still baffled her, even if it made her appreciate their friendship more. Yang smirked and charged in, watching her friend try to gauge her attack when she realized that there were, in fact, _two_ Blakes. Lavender eyes widened slightly as she tried to discern which one was which, the act costing her her carefully plotted out balance as she stumbled and flopped into the nearest one. The two teens became a tangled mass of limbs, the feline girl on top. _'Wow, I can now add soft to that list…'_ The brawler mused, blinking up at the Faunus. "Hey, Blake?" She panted, the weight of the other girl pressing against her.

Amber eyes stared deeply into her own, the bow twitching slightly as the ears perked up. "Yeah, what is it?" She questioned.

Was it her imagination, or did Blake sound a bit more breathless than she should? Carefully, she moved into a leaning position until she was hovering over her partner. "There's something I really need to tell you."

Blake lay below Yang, a blush settling on her cheeks as she propped herself up on her forearms. Was this is? Was Yang about to tell her that she liked her too? That she was attracted to her? "Whu… What is it?" Her voice was softer, a tad on the hushed side.

Slowly, the blonde leaned down, her lips closer and closer to the human ears, those soft buds tickling the shell sensually. They parted, and breathed out a simple, coy statement in a suggestively husky tone.

"Your shirt came off, and you have an amazing rack."

Blake's face burned brightly as the message sank in, moving faster than Yang had seen her all of the sparring session to get to her feet and lash out with a strong kick to the face. The busty girl was airborne for several seconds, rolling and flipping to ultimately hit the wall, her nose bleeding from the strike. One purple toned eye opened to watch her partner angrily stalk to the door with her shirt in hand, her face beet red; if Blake had a tail, Yang could imagine it would be slashing around furiously. "You can be such an _ass!_ " She all but hissed to the blonde who was upside-down, her legs pressed against the wall and her back against the floor.

 _"WORTH IT!"_ Yang yelled back with a huge grin, both of her fists punching the air happily.


	2. String Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> bumbleby; Blake caves in to her more cat-like urges when yang breaks out a ball of yarn

"I said, go away." Blake stated sternly, flipping another page of her book dismissively.

"But I'm _booored!_ " Her partner droned childishly.

"There are plenty of books on my desk. Pick one and start reading." Was the simple retort.

With an irritated huff, she felt Yang remove herself from her bed, stalking off to cause who knows what kind of mischief, in lieu of not getting her way. Her ears swiveled around under the bow, tracking the sounds of the blonde rummaging for something in her belongings before walking back over. "Hey, Blaaaaake."

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously at her book. "What is it?" Was the growled inquiry.

"Look at what I have."

"I swear to _GOD_ , Yang, if it's another feather toy, I'll-" The scathing words halted as she took in the brightly colored yarn ball in her partner's hands. Her pupils dilated slightly as she stared at it. "Why are you holding that?"

Yang grinned impishly, rolling the bundle of string between her hands, watching as the eyes of the Faunus tracked it mercilessly. "No reason. Why, does it interest you?" The brawler goaded, tossing it a foot into the air and catching it.

 _'I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it.'_ "No, it really doesn't." And what the hell was that amazing smell that was wafting from it? Blake had no idea why, but she was leaning closer to it, her eyes not leaving the ball of yarn for a moment.

"I see. Well, it does have catnip on it."

 _'You are such an ass!'_ Blake seethed as her teammate sat on the floor and rolled it around, her pupils dilating further.

"So, I guess I'll just put it away again."

With one deft motion, Blake had snatched the yarn ball away and was poking at it with a finger before batting it around with her hand. When it rolled around her bed, the feline Faunus swiftly turned to keep track of it, pouncing on it and biting at the surface furiously. She would kill Yang for this, but right now, she was very much preoccupied with her new prize.


	3. The Heat is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about Blake's in heat and Yang figures it out, so she keeps teasing and laughing at poor kitty.

Yang sat at her desk in the dorm, hearing her partner shifting restlessly on the bed as the warm autumn day wore on. Blake had been even more anti-social than usual, and it was bothering the blonde so much that she couldn't even focus on studying. With a set jaw, the brawler stood and walked over to the bed below her own, straddling her partner swiftly. "Blake. We need to talk about this. Now." She commanded, sternly watching the blushing Faunus below her. "You've been acting really weird these last few days. You're not talking to me, or the others, and you aren't even letting me near you. I swear, you-"

A golden eyebrow arched as she took in the dilated pupils, the flushed skin, the bow that was shifting anxiously. She could feel Blake panting under her, the trembling of the form that lay on the bed, the heated spark in her gaze. _'Oh… oh my_ GOD _… She's in heat…'_ The buxom teen realized, both eyebrows rising higher.

She was rather torn; should she quickly scurry off of the feline girl, or allow her more impish side to take over? With a smirk, she decided to have some fun with this current issue, rolling her hips slightly. The groan that escaped the amber eyed teen was obviously involuntary, and yet it was almost beckoning her to continue. She had thought about teasing her rather adorable girlfriend so many times, but _this_ was just perfect. She leaned down, nipping along the pale skin with feather-light bites, her grip still holding down the wrists to the sheets. "Yang… Nnnn…" Blake whimpered in desire, arching her chest into the larger one above her.

And yet, the sturdy blonde pulled back, grinning down and giggling almost maniacally at the heavy need in the typically collected raven haired girl's voice. Leaning in again, she suckled on the left earlobe of her lover, the breathy moan sending a chill up her own spine as once more, she retreated. Blake groaned in desperation, struggling against the firm hold that kept her from turning the tables on her rather mean girlfriend and making her finish what she started. This was not the time to be teasing her; she was liable to get into a horrible mood if she was left turned on like this while in heat. That or she would be likely to climb into Yang's bed at night again. Her arms shifted, her body language as inviting as possible as her ears relaxed, her pupils wide. "Please… please don't do this to me…" Blake pleaded.

For a moment, it seemed like her lover would relent. However, it looked as if torture was the goal of the day with her impish girlfriend. Yang leaned in and began creating dark hickies all along the soft, pale flesh of Blake's throat and shoulders, the Faunus moaning and arching her chest as whimpers of pleasure escaped her, the sound becoming more and more like a kitten mewling. The sound was making the lavender eyed young woman giggle into her skin, and her body growing hotter and hotter by the second wasn't helping. "For the love of all that is holy, JUST _PLEASE_ stop teasing me!" She shouted, trembling heavily.

As the busty girl sat up again, amber hues filled with tears, her desperation mounting. When she felt lips pressing to hers, and one of the hands release her wrist, the feline young woman knew that Yang was finally done with the teasing foreplay. She tangled her fingers into the golden locks tightly, biting her lower lip roughly as she rolled her hips into Yang's again, gaining a moan of appreciation. How she loved her blonde girlfriend, even when she was a complete jerk.


	4. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFFY ALMOST SMUT?
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Okay so how 'bout Weiss is having trouble staying asleep at night and wakes up to find that there's some serious late night bee action going on in the bed across from hers, feels awkward and offended at first because wow rude, but then starts imagining doing the same kinds of lewd acts with Ruby.

She had always been a light sleeper, but of late Weiss was finding it more and more difficult to stay asleep out of worry. Worry about her feelings for a certain cloaked partner, worries about how Blake had spurts of refusing to talk to anyone, worried about Torchwick and his plans. And now she also had worry about her father arriving in a few days for a visit. How would he take her being on a team with not only a Faunus, but one who used to be a part of the White Fang? She could already envision the violent outbursts coupled with attempting to attack the feline girl, which Yang would quickly take offense to. Nobody, but nobody, tried to attack the fiery blonde's girlfriend and walk away unscathed.

However, this time it wasn't worry that tugged her from her sleep. It was noises from the bottom bunk across from her. Soft shuffling and whispered voices made their way into the waking girl's consciousness. "Y-yang… I swear to _GOD_ , you better untie me." Blake's voice hissed in a slightly irritated but heated tone.

"But you look so cute all helpless and stuff. Shhhh…" The blonde replied in a teasing voice. "You'll wake up Ruby, and _that_ would be a really awkward conversation…."

The white haired teen was suddenly wide awake, her blue eyes blinking rapidly at the wall as a blush crept up her pale face. Were Blake and Yang really…? While she and Ruby were just yards away?! A loud snore from the bed above Weiss told her that her partner was happily asleep and therefore completely unaware of what was taking place between her sister and the Faunus; which, judging by Blake's complaints, involved ropes and no innocent intentions.

"Mmmmmnn~~! Damn it, your sister is-"

"Ruby can sleep through a war, which means she can sleep through this. You, my dear, need a good fuck. And I need to work on my muscles a bit more. Primarily my tongue muscles."

The heiress felt her jaw drop slightly at the conversation, vaguely aware of Ruby muttering something about cookies in her sleep. This was utterly mortifying to listen to! She had half a mind to demand that they stopped right this instant, but that would mean she would have to turn around, and actually see it herself. And honestly? There were just some things that Weiss Schnee never wanted to see as long as she lived, and two of her teammates having sex was most certainly one of them. A soft but breathless moan interrupted her thoughts; clearly, Blake was struggling to be mindful of the other occupants, and the swordswoman could guess that Yang wasn't going to give her much of a choice about if she was or wasn't going to be intimate with her tonight. "Ahh~ Wait, wait… Don't rip my shi-" The sound of cloth tearing punctuated by another round of loud snores above the supposedly sleeping Weiss was heard. "Dammit, Yang! I liked this shirt! Oh, fuck… Not... not my ears…."

The last part of her hushed sentence was whimpered in pleasure, the notes heightening as a rumbling chuckle escaped the blonde. Obviously, Yang had gone for the Faunus' cat ears, and it was enough to make even the temperamental bookworm nearly lose her resolve entirely. Weiss bit her lower lip as the other two carried on, her blush returning as she thought about Ruby, and how this scenario would go down between them. Which would Ruby be? The submissive Blake, or the teasing Yang? Considering how their personalities matched up all of the other times, it seemed safe to think that she would be more likely to be the Yang of the two of them if th-

She could feel her face burning brightly. No, now was not the time to think of such things! Not about her younger partner and most certainly not while Blake and Ruby's older sister were carrying on in the other bed. And yet, the blue eyed teen was squirming slightly as her imagination started to pick up where her thoughts had left off, trying to be as quiet as possible to keep Blake and Yang from being made aware that she could hear them. She could almost smell the gentle rose scent that clung to her silver eyed partner, almost taste the soft skin under her could hear the brunette moaning Yang's name over and over again softly, but she had replaced the name and sound with Ruby's voice whimpering her own.

_"Weiss… Weiss, please, stop teasing me…"_

She buried her face deep against her pillow as her mind crafted the image of Ruby laying on her bed, blushing and pinned by her own grip on her wrists as the scarred heiress nipped down her throat and collarbones. She could almost feel the texture of those cotton sleep pants brushing her own bare legs, how the barely smaller frame trembled from her attentions. The sound of the whimpered, breathy moans were intoxicating, the scent of roses making her giddy with desire. This was what Weiss dreamed of; the younger Huntress moaning her name, pleading with her to go on, her skin flushed with lust…

Ice blue eyes snapped open, realizing that her own left hand had been trailing down her stomach and inching it's way closer and closer to her heated center. If she thought she had been blushing before, it was nothing to how red she was now.

Weiss quickly moved her hand away, drawing up her sheets to cover her ears, attempting to futilely block out the sounds of Blake's languid moans, her lewd praises as the bed creaked with her straining against whatever bound her to it. Yang's sounds were muffled, and at this point, the white haired teen was doing all she could to try to go back to sleep and forget about what was going on.

"But… whaddya mean there's no more… cookies…?" The young leader muttered in a saddened voice, helping to distract the unwilling third wheel to the little late-night 'team building exercises' between the two other girls.

A small smile grew on her lips. Maybe one day, she would have the guts to do something like that to Ruby. After asking her out, of course. But right now, she had to deal with her own aroused body and the sounds of hushed pleasure. Just when would she work up the courage to talk to Ruby? _'Weiss, you useless lesbian…'_ She scolded herself, trying to go back to sleep. It would take a miracle at this point, and she was resigned to have to hear Yang and Blake for the rest of the night.

Sometimes, it was so obnoxious being a light sleeper.


	5. Marking Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> You know that thing cats do when there's a new thing and they have to roll around on it or rub their face all over it to get their scent on the thing? Can I suggest a prompt where Blake starts doing this to all of Yang's stuff (and Yang) to show possession of her?

She was sitting on her bed, curled against the headboard and flipping through her book silently, taking in every word with keen interest. Blake had to admit, Ruby's book on various plants was incredibly helpful, and even though as a former member of the White Fang she was already well versed in herbology, she had found notes on several plants that she hadn't known much on previously. Jotting down her own notes in one of her notebooks, she was deep in thought, careful to avoid writing over any of the many, many, _many_ sketches of her girlfriend that she had doodled in the pages. while she had several of Ruby and Weiss in her book as well, Yang was a particularly willing model for her to sketch, even halting when removing her clothes for bed and prompting the Faunus to start a new one.

A light blush crept up the back of her neck as she looked at one such image, the soft pencil strokes that outlined her strong abdominal muscles, the coy smile on Yang's lips, the slight arch of one eyebrow. Oh, she loved her teasing friend so much, and even just the sketch reminded her of the confidence that had drawn her to become her partner, and the affectionate caring that had caused her to fall in love with her. The Faunus girl clambered up to the top bunk, curling up with her book on the blonde's bed before nuzzling her pillow. It was steeped in Yang's scent, and her ears calmly moved beneath her bow with contentment before she began rubbing her cheek against it.

Blake knew that as a human, Yang couldn't detect it, but she had marked so many of the brawlers things this way. It was more to leave the subtle -not so subtle to other Faunus, though- message that the powerful blonde was hers and hers alone. That and she really liked Yang's clothes. One time, the fiery teen had come into the room while Blake had been rolling around atop a pile of her clothes, though the Faunus didn't even act fazed while Yang just stared in confusion and laughed. A purr rumbled in her chest as she rubbed her cheek against the pillow, causing their scents to mingle and unite to create a new scent; one that was uniquely theirs and therefore the best of all.

"Blake? What are you doing with my pillow?" She heard a humored voice question from the door.

Amber eyes looked at Yang before halting her actions. "Stuff." Was the simple reply.

"Stuff, huh?" The brawler walked over and clambered up to her bunk before joining her girlfriend, smiling at her lovingly as she cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her lips. "Sounds fun. Did you want to go out and have some dinner with me?"

A black eyebrow arched curiously. "As in, a date?"

The lilac eyes skittered their gaze to the bed, Yang blushing. "I uh… Yeah. A date. In public. So I can, you know. Show you off." She met Blake's intense stare at last. "I really want to show people that you are my girlfriend and I'm lucky enough to be yours."

Blake blinked several times before smiling. "Of course. But first." She could smell that Yang had been around Velvet, Coco, and Sun, and she reeked of the other two Faunus. "I need to make sure that you don't smell like Sun or Velvet."

Yang frowned, lifting her right arm and sniffing curiously. "I don't smell anything odd- Whoa boy!" She cried out in shock as Blake quickly launched herself at her.

The moment that the olive skinned girl was running her cheek along her own, purring softly, Yang realized that like house cats, Blake did mark things to show ownership. And for some reason, it was the most hilarious thing in the world to her, and she began laughing as her smaller girlfriend rubbed her cheek along her face, neck, and shoulders, her hands kneading her firm stomach lightly. The strong fighter wrapped her own arms around Blake, kissing the top of her hair tenderly as she let the purring Faunus continue, wondering just how on Remnant she had been lucky enough to claim Blake as her own lover.


	6. Sinking Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: ANGST
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> You'll go down with the ship, eh? Well then, bumbleby, on a sinking ship. You can decide how serious it is, and of course, their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, context is needed for this one. One of the tags from the Blake scent marking Yang quick fic was that I would go down with the BumbleBY ship. Which, is my OTP, and I hope and PRAY that it goes canon. And so, this was the fic request in reply to that one tag. They also thought that they would upset me with this request, but BWAHAHAHAHA. I'm going to leave in the AN from the blog post too on this one. It amused me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_ This is the LAST time I _EVER_ take Sun's advice for booking a vacation!" Yang shouted in fury, trying to evade the Grimm that was blocking her path.

She had gotten separated from the rest of her team, and now it was do or die more than usual. She had no idea where her fiance was at this moment, nor her sister or Weiss, but she had to keep going and try to meet up with them somewhere. And just how the hell did a Beowolf get on board a vessel floating in the middle of the damn ocean?! The blonde fighter didn't know, and the creature was already bearing down on her again, causing her to ready another round in Ember Celia. Her dress was already shredded and covered in patches of blood, and now she had also lost her heels. The beast lunged at her, but it suddenly fell into two halves, lilac eyes blinking in surprise.

Weiss stood behind the now vanishing creature, her blue eyes colder than frost. "Where's Ruby?" She questioned sternly.

"No idea. You seen Blake?"

"Last I saw, she was running like a lunatic, looking for you. Ruby and I got split up in the dinning hall when part of the ceiling caved." Her gaze dropped nervously. "I….. I don't know what happened to her."

Yang felt her heart drop to her feet. Ruby couldn't be… It was impossible! Nothing could take out her little sister, nothing at all! She said she would always be there for her. To look out for her. To protect her. Ruby had to be okay. She felt a cool hand take her own and pull her along, snapping the blonde out of her morbid thoughts. She knew Weiss hadn't given up hope on her younger lover, and she shouldn't either. An unholy groan of metal sounded as the entire structure of the ship jolted horribly, creaking and pulse-racing tearing of the hull making them lurch off of their feet. There must be a sea dwelling Grimm outside that had damaged the ship, and now the two women's felt their panic doubled.

Now, the ship was sinking, and they were still on the lower levels, their respective lovers nowhere to be found.

Yang could feel the painful swell of fear building in her throat, choking her at the thought of leaving Blake behind in this structure and fleeing, and she could see the terror reflected in Weiss' eyes as well. Neither were getting off of this damn boat until they had found them, and damn anyone and anything that stood in their way.

The white haired young woman glared at the ceiling in frustration, gripping Myrtenaster tightly as glyphs appeared around them, propelling them down the hall. Weiss knew that they had to get to the upper levels, and that Ruby and Blake would be there as well, waiting for them. Ruby would be there, waiting, not crushed below the rubble. A King Taijitu hissed at them as it slid from a room, blood covering the muzzle of the black head as the tongue flicked at them angrily. The heiress stood her ground, hearing Yang ready beside her with their expressions set in grim determination. Using a glyph to throw herself at the foe, Weiss slashed while activating earth dust, a thick slab of stone cutting through the thick scales to leave a horrible wound.

The blonde began firing rounds into the injury, the Taijitu snarling furiously as it reared back to snap it's mighty jaws at the brawler, only to have it's head severed in a flurry of rose petals and shadows. "RUBY!" Weiss screeched, rushing to her younger girlfriend and all but tackling her into the wall in her relief. "I was so scared!" She kissed her over and over again as Blake hurried to run into Yang's arms, holding her close.

"We need to move." The Faunus stated, and the team began to pick their way along the ship as it began leaning to the left, water starting to flood the floor.

Yang watched with the barest of smirks as Blake minced through the water, another sign of her feline nature showing as she glared at the liquid, quickly climbing another set of stairs to reach higher up. After what seemed like hours, they reached the mid point of the ship, but the ever rising level of cold sea water was over taking what lead they had gained, the lights flickering on and off. The amber eyed woman was shivering as the frigid waters rose past her knees, her bow flat against her head from her ears being pressed down with fear. Even Ruby could see how the entire situation was affecting her, and began to shove the brunette into the front of the group to try to keep her driest.

Another creaking groan echoed throughout the deck, and a surge of water roared onto the level, the four girls shrieking out of reflex as the cold liquid knocked them off their feet. Swept down the flooded hall several yards, they finally regained their bearings and footing, shivering heavily as their heads broke the surface. "I _HATE_ this! _I HATE THIS!_ " They could hear Blake shouting with both rage and terror edging her voice.

Yang swam over a bit shakily, trying to calm her frantic fiance. "Blake! Blake, calm down. It's going to be okay. We're getting off of this fucking ship, okay?" The blonde woman assured.

After brushing away tears, the feline woman nodded, and on the slogged through debris, bodies, blood, and water. It was a morbid and sickening task, but they had to get to the deck of the ship. Even the Grimm were fleeing the waters as they advanced several levels, Ruby fighting against the current that was trying to pull her off of her feet. Weiss wrapped her right arm firmly around her girlfriend, helping her keep her footing as they finally reached the deck.

Only to see one final lifeboat remaining past a variable army of Ursa Minor. They were cold, they were scared, they were tired, and they were desperate; which meant that it could have been a million Beowolves in the way, and they would happily have fought them to reach that damn boat. Yang and Blake slashed through their foes with deadly precision, their years at Beacon showing in their motions, the trust that they had in each other proved as they didn't even have to look to know Ruby and Weiss were keeping them protected from all blind sided attacks. They were panting by the time they finished, and added onto their already cold and water-logged states, they were utterly miserable. But finally, safety was in their grasp. Finally, they would be free of this hell-hole. The four women raced onto the boat and Yang hit the controls to lower it down, only to find them jammed. "No. No. NO NO NO NO!" She shouted in frustration, hitting them over and over again to try and make them work. "This can't be happening!"

Lilac eyes locked with Amber. "I… I have to go lower the boat manually. I'll climb down after it finishes and join you." The blonde stated in a watery voice, only to have Blake shake her head.

"No. I'll go. I'm lighter, I'm faster, and my semblance means that I can work twice as fast." She quickly kissed Yang on her lips. "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." The Faunus whispered, hopping back off before grabbing the crank and forcing it to turn, lowering the boat with the three frightened women closer and closer to the ocean.

Weiss watched the water, Ruby clinging to her tightly, and Yang stared up at the deck of the boat as it grew father and farther away. "Come on…. Come on…" She whispered, finally feeling the tiny craft fully lowered onto the surface.

A dark figure poked out far above, and she gripped one of the ropes to slide down as something on the deck exploded, throwing her onto the hemp item as the woman clung to it tightly. Yang heard her own scream as Blake gripped the rope as tightly as she could, panting as the dark haired female lowered herself down somewhat woozily. And when she was in the boat, she could see why.

A large shard of wood was lodged into her stomach, the other end of the splinter poking out of her back, blood soaking from the wounds. "Blake!" She cried out, holding the woman tightly.

"I…. I'm fine." The Faunus panted. "Can't feel my legs, though."

Ruby and Weiss began working together to remove the splinter and cauterize the wound, Yang holding her hand firmly. After a half hour, the wood was removed, but Blake was barely stirring, and Ruby was frantically calling Oobleck to send a craft out to them, however Yang was sobbing loudly. Olive skin shouldn't be that pale, and that craft had to hurry. She wouldn't forgive herself if Blake didn't make it.

It should have been her.

* * *

(Original Author's Note)(AO3 note: from my tumblr post): CLIFF HANGER!

I literally cackled maniacally when I read this first thing. Even my cats were concerned. Little do you know, that I LOVE ripping the souls of my readers to shreds, and this is what I live for.


	7. Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Crosshares, Coco finds a chocolate bunny and eats it seductively in front of (and targeted at) Velvet.

It was a rather nice lazy day in Coco's humble opinion, lounging with her teammates in their dorm. The young woman had her beret tilted down over her sunglasses, her ankles crossed neatly with her legs kicked up onto the chair across from her. She could hear Fox leafing through a braille book, Yatsuhashi slipping out of the room to possibly go and train more, while her own partner sat on the bed next to her, yawning absently. Velvet had been working hard to grow stronger as to not be the weakest member of their team, and while she had been doing well, it was wearing down on the mage.

However, the leader of team CFVY reached into her desk to locate a book, only to find a cool metal wrapper in her grasp instead. Curiously, she extracted her gloved hand to see a chocolate rabbit candy as she pushed up on her hat, an impish grin settling on her lips upon her discovery. Oh, this was too perfect. Casually, Coco unwrapped the item as to not alert Fox to her sly plots, Velvet's long ears twitching as they locked onto the noise, rich brown eyes meeting the intense gaze of her partner. The fashionista maintained eye contact as she ran her tongue along one of the confection's ears, the shy Faunus slowly turning a very respectable red hue. Again, she repeated her action, watching as Velvet squirmed and looked away, blushing darkly. Even though the Faunus was clearly embarrassed, her eyes found their way back to her rather impish teammate, unable to watch for too long, but also unable to look away for too long as well.

The gunner leaned closer to Velvet, nibbling on the very tip of one of the chocolate ears with a dark suggestion in her gaze, her toffee brown hues mostly hidden by the lenses of her glasses. Her expression spoke of unruly intent and promises of a wild time, her tongue once again tracing along the candy. And, once more, the rabbit girl was fidgeting on the bed, struggling to gain interest in the pages of the book she had hastily lifted in a desperate attempt to distract herself. Fox turned the page of his own book, grazing his fingers along the ridges that made up the words he could feel, reading in his on way as his milky eyes stared out at nothing. "What are you two doing?" He inquired finally after Coco suckled on the ears of the chocolate bunny, Velvet coughing heavily.

"Hmmm? I'm eating some chocolate. Velvet's reading." She answered in a voice dripping with innocence, casting her partner another steamy glance, her agile tongue flicking along the treat in a way that was unmistakably sexual.

Velvet ducked her head lower into the pages of her book; the one that was currently held upside down in her grasp, trying to avoid watching her leader tease her like that. But it was just so damn hypnotizing! Slowly, like a moth drawn to the flame, her eyes found themselves once more watching as Coco gave that candy rabbit enough attention that any man, woman, or Faunus would be ready to jump her bones. In fact, that didn't sound half bad…

With a tiny squeak, the rabbit woman dropped her gaze once more, trying to purge those incredibly inappropriate thoughts from her mind. The last person she should be fantasizing about was her partner, and what Coco was currently doing was not helping her more animal nature. As timid and shy as she was, Velvet Scarlatina was a very sexual being. She had been intimate with only two other people, but it had been a very typical thing for her to randomly nuzzle them, quietly inquire if they were willing to snog her, and then proceed to undress them for more rigorous activities. Coco was not by any means unattractive. In fact, she was drop dead gorgeous. Confident, strong, beautiful, caring, and sexy as all hell. But people like that didn't take people like her seriously, and Velvet refused to ruin how well her team functioned just because she had an itch that constantly needed scratching.

Coco winked over her glasses the very moment that brown eyes met hers once again, gently biting at her piece of candy. Oh, why in the hell did her partner have to be so damn adorable? The more flustered she got, the more that the fashionista wanted her, and the dual haired girl had no way to know if Velvet wanted her in that regard or not. Judging by the blushes, desire was there, but Coco was not a one night stand kind of girl; she was possessive, and if she had Velvet, then the Faunus would be hers and hers alone. Which would probably complicate things a whole lot more than it should. The Faunus had been so shy, scared, and altogether meek when they had first met, but it seemed that her own confidence was rubbing off onto the Australian accented girl -much to her relief-, and helping her act just a bit more sure of herself. Yet still, she probably shouldn't be doing this, finally popping the chocolate into her mouth, her eyes still locked onto Velvet's before blowing her a kiss.

"F-fox?" The timid Faunus squeaked.

The redheaded male turned his face to her, his expression waiting. "I th-think I n-need to talk to Coco. In private."

At that, Coco choked on the remnants of the candy, coughing and hitting her own chest as the blind boy all but fled the room. She would have sworn that he muttered "It's about damn time." as he shut the door.

The leader forced herself to become composed once more, her face still a bit flushed from coughing. "What did you nee- MMMPH?!"

Velvet had swiftly leapt at her and kissed her lips, the smaller girl blushing deeply as she straddled her strong, brave partner, leaning back after a few moments. Coco could feel how hard the rabbit girl was trembling in fear, panting slightly as the meek Faunus licked her lips, removing a trace of the candy that had been pressed against them from the kiss. "I…. I j-just wanted to…. see if the chocolate w-w-was as good as you m-made it look." Velvet stammered.

Slowly, a wicked smirk edged it's way onto the gunner's features, wrapping her arms firmly around Velvet's waist and standing, keeping the squeaking Faunus on her as she casually walked to her bed and lowered the smaller girl to the soft surface, smiling gently at this point. "It was delicious. But that kiss was way, way better. I think I want to have another taste of that." She was hovering over the blushing girl, their bodies only a few inches apart. "Just know, that if we do this….. I won't belong to anyone else. It'll just be you and me."

At the words, trembling arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Coco was yanked into another kiss, half stunned at the sudden display of strength from her teammate. This was going to be the best bunny she had ever tasted.


	8. Arkos and BumbleBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: Why not both?
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Arkos first date, things are going really well and everything's cute, suddenly they run into -couple of your choosing- getting super frisky and things take a fast turn into awkward town.

Pyrrha honestly hadn't been happier in many, many months. Jaune held her hand loosely, as if still uncertain of how to do anything romantic, even though he wore the biggest -possibly most idiotic- grin on his face. The blond had an adoring, almost reverent expression when he looked at her, causing the redhead to blush deeply, her green eyes turning to her feet shyly. Dinner had been fantastic, the movie wonderful, and now they were walking through a park by moonlight. It was something that she had always dreamed of, but been constantly unable to attain. Men had always looked at her as a means to gain fame, glory, but Jaune was…. _different._

Jaune was sweet, kind, unassuming, a bit on the vague side at times, selfless, and above all he treated her as an equal. He was neither coddling nor trying to outshine her; Jaune Arc simply let them both bring out the best of each other, and for that, Pyrrha felt as if she was the luckiest woman in all of Remnant. Casually, the warrior swept part of her long ponytail over her shoulder before leaning in to kiss his cheek, watching her boyfriend grin wider and scuff his shoe on the dirt bashfully. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to kiss her on her lips tenderly, chastely. It was obvious that neither of them were well versed in dating, but happy to explore cautiously with each other.

"Mmmnn…~"

The strange sound reached both of their ears, blue and green eyes narrowing slightly as they made their way to a grove of trees hidden by shadows. Jaune pulled his sword free, his partner slowly edging closer with her fists tightly clenched; she had left Miló and Akoúo̱ back in their dorm as they had been expecting a rather quiet evening. After a few slow, silent footsteps the duo peered into the darkened trees, Pyrrha having to clap a hand over her own mouth in shock.

Yang was pressing Blake into a large oak, the dark haired girl gripping the slightly taller blonde tightly, one stocking clad leg draped across her powerful girlfriend's waist. The deep purple fabric of her dress was hiked up slightly her chest restlessly arching into the more ample bust of her more aggressive lover. The soft mewling moans escaping her seemed to drive the taller woman, Yang sucking at the crook of her neck while her left hand gripped the lifted thigh, her right hand unseen. However, it didn't take much wondering to guess at where it was based on the languid moans from the Faunus woman. Even the black bow was moving with her ears, amber eyes half-mast. "Y-yang…~! Yang, we… we sh-shouldn't be- Mmmnnn… Shouldn't be doing th-this outside…." Blake whimpered, prompting her lover to press against her more.

"Awww…. But you seem to be enjoying yourself…." Was the coy response, the fighter leaving darkened marks along the shoulder and throat of the feline warrior. "And I can't bring myself to stop something you enjoy."

As quickly as possible while maintaining the utmost stealth, Jaune and Pyrrha backed away, both blushing darkly and completely mortified, embarrassed, and (unfortunately) aroused. Clearing his throat and shifting away from the redheaded girlfriend, the young Arc casually adjusted himself through his pants, trying not to make eye contact with her. The green eyed celebrity seemed to be trying equally as hard to hide her squirms, the verdant hues standing out in stark contrast to the nearly matching shades of red of her hair and face. Of all the things they had imaged to see unexpectedly, that was not one of them. "I uhh….." Jaune awkwardly began, finally looking at Pyrrha. "I think we should get back to Ren and Nora now."

"Agreed. And we shall _never_ speak of this again." She supplied, gaining a very hearty nod.

"But uh….. Maybe down the road…. We could, you know… Do something like that?" The blond fumbled, quickly adding. "In private! And…. Not between two girls!"

Pyrrha laughed at his awkward implications, linking her arm with his as they began to return to Beacon. "Maybe. But not tonight. Tonight, I think we need to cleanse our minds of that with copious amounts of mindless cartoons that Nora suggests."

All in all, a fairly good date.


	9. Melting Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Yoooooooooooooooo can we get a Crosshares fic like the Blake in heat one?

_'Oh for fucks sake….'_ Velvet mentally groaned, hiding her blushing face in her pillow as she squirmed on her bed.

It had been almost two days of her rather unfortunate predicament; her heat cycle had begun and her sex drive was through the roof. Her teammates had noticed her unable to focus more than usual, and Velvet hadn't said a word to her girlfriend about her condition. It was embarrassing to her that all she could think of was dragging Coco into the nearest room and having her gunner shag her senseless over and over again. The idea of confessing this issue was enough to make the rabbit Faunus want to curl up in a hole and die.

The sounds of the door slowly being opened caused her long ears to twitch, the gentle knock alerting her of it being her partner come to check in on her once again. "Hey… Velv?" The soft voice caused the girl to groan loudly into her pillow. "You doing okay? Professor Goodwitch said you had to leave class."

Velvet nodded silently, still hiding her face in the object in her grasp. She could hear Coco walking over to her, gently touching and stroking her back. "I didn't get you knocked up, did I?" The cocky youth teased half-heartedly, genuinely worried about her timid girlfriend. Even for Velvet, she was being incredibly closed off.

Under her hand, the beret wearing teen could feel the trembling of her lover's body, her concern only growing. Coco's brow was furrowed, using both hands to turn the rabbit Faunus over, the smaller girl still holding the pillow firmly over her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Was the terse question, edged with frustration.

When there was still no answer, the leader of team CFVY began tugging the pillow away, but found Velvet's grip to be shockingly strong on it. For whatever reason, she did _not_ want to let it go. Straddling Velvet's waist for added leverage, Coco renewed her attempts to yank away the shield from the armored mage. Finally, after much tugging, the pillow was yanked free and the flirty teen frowned at the expression on her lover's face. It was scared, confused, and….. lusty? _'Oh…. Oh. OH!_ Oh _….'_ The realization hit her hard at what the issue was.

But, as only Coco would, the gunner leaned down to deeply kiss Velvet, nipping at her lower lip while tracing along her breasts teasingly. She felt the small mage arching into her touch, pressing into her body with her own before sitting up. "You still haven't told me what's wrong." The dual haired girl prompted, arching her eyebrow.

Velvet was panting heavily below Coco, groaning in desire and need when she felt lips come crashing down upon hers once more, her ears shivered, her fingertips tracing along her strong partner's sides to grasp her closer. Only to find the brunette slip out of her grasp again. Another whimper flitted from her lips, the Faunus distressed at being teased like this. "C-coco…. Please?" She pleaded, squeaking when her shirt was torn in two, Coco's warm mouth upon her heated skin.

"I can't ever say no to you, can I?" She dominant girl mumbled into the silky surface, happy to oblige her lover. "My sweet little Easter Bunny."

As much as that name both irritated and flattered her, Velvet was busy moaning and arching at her girlfriend's attentions. She hoped that she would be able to keep up with her Fauns needs; Velvet had the sneaking suspicion that they would be occupied in this particular activity for a very long time.


	10. Friends in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Blake and Velvet get together to "study" (but they're really just having secret faunus bonding/confiding in each other time) and end up talking about their relationships. (optional: sex life talk, or exchanging notes on how to deal with those heat cycles that keep getting thrown around)

Blake looked at her notes casually at the table of the library, waiting patiently as her pencil carefully added definition to her latest artwork in her notebook; yet another sketch of Yang, this one with her girlfriend standing in only her shorts, sunglasses, and a smile. The image made a small smile edge onto her lips, her golden eyes gentle at the impish and inviting expression there. Oh, how she had enjoyed spending time with her lover after the main part was sketched, a faint blush settling on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She heard a soft voice whisper in apology, Blake quickly turning the page as Velvet hurried to sit next to her. "I got held up."

The cat Faunus' nose crinkled slightly, waving her hand in front of her face. "Yeah, you and Coco were busy. I can smell it on you. Jeez, Velv…."

The rabbit girl scowled slightly, her face a dark red as she ducked her head slightly. "Like you're one to talk. You smell like you and Yang were mucking about for at least three hours."

Blake coughed and turned an equal shade of crimson, not meeting the brown gaze. "Uhhh…. Yeah…. So, I think today's topic will be battle strategies." She stated in an embarrassed tone, her bow twitching slightly.

Velvet sat down next to her younger friend, the second year's long ears flopping a bit as she relaxed, pulling out her books. "So, how are you and Yang getting on?"

A smirk found it's way onto the black haired girl's lips. "I think you already know the answer to that. I would assume that you and Coco are also doing well."

A timid nod was the reply, the older Faunus flipping through her notes idly. "So, what are we actually going on about this time?" She inquired in a casual tone as they both scanned their notes.

Both of the Faunus had been meeting like this to chat in private for several weeks now. They preferred it as Coco knew that Blake would keep the bullies away from her quiet girlfriend, and it gave them time to talk away from their teams while looking as if they were actually doing something. "I dunno. Whatever I suppose."

A pencil tapped on the desk, soft ears laying down as the Mistrian teen pondered. "Blake? Does Yang treat you well? I mean, she does seem like a bit of a flirt. She doesn't go snogging some other girl, does she?"

Golden hues narrowed at the insinuation, a hand swatting Velvet firmly on her arm. "Of course not! I could say the same about Coco, but we both know she's head over heels for you." A coy smile toyed on her lips. "You _are_ her 'Easter Bunny' after all."

"Please don't call me that stupid name. She knows I bloody well hate it." Even though she was blushing and hiding her face in her hands.

There were playful giggles. "You don't even want to know what Yang has called me in private. I remember once she called me her sweet li-"

"No! No, no, stop that ruddy train of thought this instant. I don't need to know that, thank you very much!" The shy woman interrupted swiftly, her eyes wide in a red face.

Another soft laugh at her words from the younger woman, her expression kind. "So, Blake?" Her bow perked up slightly. "How does Yang take you being in heat, if I may ask?"

It was Blake's turn to look at her book with a deep blush, fidgeting. "She…. Takes it well. I mean, honestly, I think she looks forward to my heat cycles." An obsidian eyebrow arched at her friend. "And Coco…?"

The brunette smiled in spite of her flushed face. "Same. I mean, with your heat cycle, you just need to muck about for a good long while. Mine…. Well, it's nearly a constant need for Coco to… Well, you know."

"Rabbit sex drive. That's all, Velv."

Brown eyes rolled. "Says the girl who holes herself up in her bloody room when her heat cycle strikes and then screams loud enough for the whole campus to hear."

Blake turned a rather bizarre mix of pale and vibrant crimson. "My _GOD_ , am I really that loud?"

Velvet pat her hand in a rather consoling manner. "Only to those of us who are Faunus, my dear." The scathing pout was more than enough to make the rabbit eared girl grin. "Now, now. Don't fret. I mean it, only I can really hear it. Or anyone I'm sure that passes by your dorm. Sometimes, I have Coco- er…. Help drown you two out."

"You know, as much as I love you, I really do hate you right now." Her feline companion grumbled, but was silenced by a hand scratching under her chin.

After a few moments, an involuntary rumble began deep in her chest, her golden eyes dilating and sliding shut. The fingers continued gently scratching under her jawline, the bow moving happily moments before a camera flash startled them both. Blake growled loudly, standing up and planting herself in front of Velvet in case there was trouble when two females giggled from the shadows, Yang and Coco doubled over with the dual haired girl holding a camera. Both clasped hands over their mouths to stifle the sounds of their muffled laughter, the raven haired teen glowering from a red face. "Bl-blake! You looked so fucking adorable!" Yang finally managed.

"Oh, oh that was amazing. The bunny making the kitty purr… I want to make a poster of this one." The beret wearing gunner giggled.

"H-how long have you b-been st… standing there?" Velvet stammered at long last.

A toffee brown eye winked devilishly over a darkened lens. "Long enough, my dear Easter Bunny. I didn't know we were competing against Yang here for loudest sex."

The busty blonde waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Hmmm…. Maybe next time we can make it a private competition. What do you say, Blake?"

At that point, Blake and Velvet both raced over to grab hold of their respective girlfriend's hands and began to drag them in opposite directions to avoid any more of that particular conversation, both of the Faunus girls blushing a shade of red never before known to Remnant. Yang and Coco both glanced at each other over their shoulders, the lilac eyed teen mouthing, _"I'll get her to agree, trust me."_ Before the brunette gave her a single thumbs up shortly before she was yanked harder around a corner, her expression of comical surprise.

Sooner or later, they would find out who had the louder Faunus, and Yang swore that she would be the winner of that bet.


	11. Sweet Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Coco beating up and/or insulting some jerks who were picking on her bae for being a bunny while they were out clothes shopping.

Coco pulled a shirt from the rack, holding it in front of Velvet with an appraising expression on her face. "Hmmm….. Good cut, but wrong color." She stated to no one before putting it back, rummaging for a new item to try.

It had been the first time since they had started dating that Velvet had gone out clothes shopping with her, and to mark the occasion, the heavy weapons girl had taken her to an exclusive boutique that she herself frequented. It was a lovely afternoon, and her quiet girlfriend was standing dutifully next to her as she picked through more clothing, lowering the glasses on her face to get a better look at the apparel.

"Look at that freak." A male voice hissed, Coco instantly on high alert.

"Fucking Faunus coming into places like this and touching clothing I like." A female stated in a disgusted tone. "She doesn't even look like she could afford to be here."

In the blink of an eye, the beret was tugged off of her head, toffee toned eyes turning to see a silently crying Velvet shoving the hat on over her ears, shaking harshly. _"I'm holding on to these, and if you ever need them to feel comfortable, they will always be here. On me."_ She recalled telling her blind friend and the shy Faunus the day that their team had been put together. She reached out a single gloved hand towards her lover, her expression both worried and hurt for the girl. "Velvs….." She whispered in a hushed voice.

Her attention instantly shifted to where the speakers were who had dared to insult the girl she loved, spotting a human couple picking through the racks as her entire aura darkened with rage. How _dare_ they upset her sweet friend? How _dare_ they make Velvet cry? She would make them pay for this.

Lowering her sunglasses on her nose, Coco grasped her bag firmly, sauntering over to the duo. "Hey." She stated in a cold voice, the two looking up to meet her gaze. "Who the hell were you just talking about?"

The young male tilted his head apologetically. "Oh! Uh, sorry about that. We weren't talking about you, miss. It's that freak over there." He narrowed his blue eyes at the cowering brunette as she edged closer to Coco again, but trying to stay away from the humans who were verbally tormenting her. "I can't believe they let those things in here. Don't they know her kind are all killers?"

"Velvet goes to Beacon to keep all of Vale safe from the Grimm." Her grip on her tote tightened. "She's also my partner."

The girl gasped. "They let _them_ into Beacon now?! God, that place has gone downhill since Ozpin took over. I'm so _sorry_ you have to be on a team with it!" She sympathized, but Coco had reached her limit of being able to deal with discriminatory idiots for the day.

"She is also my _GIRLFRIEND!_ " She screeched, her tote whipping around and slamming the girl hard against the head to throw her into a wall.

The female dropped like a brick, her possible boyfriend turning to roar in fury at the fashionista, her lips curled in a snarl as he charged. She kicked him in the chest with her boot, knocked his face upwards with her bag so he careened backwards, and then punched him as hard as she could in his groin, her expression deadly. "Velvet fights to keep trash like you safe! She puts her damn _life_ on the line every damn mission we take, _AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST TALK SHIT ABOUT HER WHILE YOU ENJOY THE FREEDOM SHE FIGHTS FOR YOU ASS-BADGERS TO HAVE?!_ "

Her furious shouts had everyone scampering away from the scene, her tote unraveling to expose the mini-gun inside of it, leveling the item at the male. She was tired of people doing this to the Faunus. She was tired of seeing how hurt it made Velvet, and how much seeing her girlfriend hurt hurt her too. She would make it stop. _'Kill two, and the rest will fucking learn…'_ the part of her that hated these idiots hissed, her finger moving to the trigger.

 _"COCO, NO!"_ She heard someone shout, arms wrapping around her from behind and forcing the gun to point to the floor.

She stood stock still, Velvet sobbing loudly into her shoulder, soft ears grazing her cheek. "Coco…. Please, please stop this…." The smaller girl begged, holding her tightly. "Please, they learned their lesson…. Please…."

The heavy weapons girl was shaking with the force of her anger, but the soft crying was making cold reality wash over her. Her finger remained hovering over the trigger, her hands shaking slightly. They hurt Velvet, they had to pay. Nobody hurt her family, let alone the girl she loved and just walked along their merry little way.

"No, don't… Don't be what they think I am…. Please, put it away, Coco. I'm okay, see?"

Vaguely she felt the beret shoved back onto her head, the arms returning to their grasp of the taller gunner. She was acting like a monster? Was the mage right? Toffee hues swept over the area briefly, seeing the expression of fear on everyone's faces, her gun folding back into her bag quickly. She had been about to kill two people in cold blood, in the city. She turned to look down at her still crying partner, her own face a mask of horror.

What if Velvet hadn't stopped her?

"Oh God, Velves…. I'm…." She looked at the people standing around them, seeing how they were slowly relaxing as her two throttled opponents were groaning in pain. "I'm so sorry."

A small hand quickly took hers and dragged her almost out of the boutique with several apologies to the owner, only to get a quiet assurance that she had been about to phone the police to get them out when the fight had happened. Apparently, she was on the line with Ozpin to try and explain that while Coco had gone a bit far, it had been to aid her partner. Another hushed apology from the Faunus, and they were out the door and hurrying back to the school until the small magic user suddenly halted and turned to throw her arms around Coco, hugging her tightly.

"Coco…. Please, don't scare me like that again. I love you too much to see you do something like that for me."

Coco clung to her small lover tightly, burying her face in the brunette hair to hide her own tears. She had nearly gone over the edge, but Velvet… Shy, quiet, timid Velvet Scarlatina had pulled her back from that horrible ledge. What would she do without her sweet little Easter Bunny?


	12. Family Tree? More like Family Forest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Velvet tells Coco about her family, and as it turns out she is one of 9+ siblings (for rabbit reasons)

Coco stroked Velvet's ears as the younger girl lay her head on her legs, smiling absently at the wall. They had been in relative silence for almost twenty minutes now, but it was a comfortable silence; they were content to simply bask in each other's company. The gunner cast a peaceful glance down at her lover, gaining a blushing grin in return, those soft, long ears flopped limply to show exactly how much trust she had in her leader. "Hey, Velves?" She started. "What's your family like?"

Chocolate brown hues blinked a few times, the smaller female pursing her lips in thought. "My… family?" Her lover nodded. "Well, not much to tell. The whole lot are Faunus and they remain in Mistral, and that's really all."

The taller Huntress in training frowned slightly at the quick summary. "Yeah, but… What are they like?"

A sigh escaped Velvet. "Well, Mum is a healer, and Dad used to work for the White Fang before the new head took over. He helped organize the protests and maintained peace of the other Faunus at them. I attended a few, but the humans usually got out of hand even though we were peaceful."

Coco's brow furrowed at the tiny tremor that took over her lover's body, understanding that one of her many fears of humans had resulted from these incidents. If she ever found out who had scared _her_ Easter Bunny, they would be beaten to death with their own legs. "Any siblings?"

Velvet suddenly laughed. "You could say that. There's Roger, the eldest. He is a gun mage. Then there's Becky, she's a healer. Oh, Colin, Arthur, and Evelyn are the triplets. They took a more scientific route, even though Ev is a bit too….. rowdy to be a professional. She likes to make things explode. I reckon she showed her skills though when she made an explosive holiday jumper for Thomas that one year." She laughed again, as if recalling something else. "Tabitha, Marge, Kayla, Ashika, and Elfy are the quintuplets. And bloody hell, they are identical aside from fashion tastes. You might like Tabi, though. She dresses to impress, but she's a ginger."

Coco was already struggling to keep up with the names and order, let alone how many Velvet was rattling off. She had honestly thought that there were only about five kids. Not a freaking circus amount.

"Thomas comes next, and he's a glyph wielder. Tyler and Amir are after that, and one does boxing. Amir like swords, though. After them comes Jayce, Mikhail, and Tanya. They all graduated from Haven. Oh! Then there's Melody, then River and Jade; that lot are all snipers. And then there's me."

There was a pause as the dual haired gunner blinked, trying to take in all the information.

"But now, let's get to my nieces and nephews."

Coco flopped backwards, positive that her brain was oozing out of her head by this point. Yup. Rabbit Faunus seemed to certainly keep to their animal nature, especially when it came to intimacy.


	13. Locked Eyes, Loud Moans (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: SMUT. PURE PORN.
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> I noticed you made a post about locking eyes with another girl and thinking 'I could make you scream all night long'. Apply that to the ship of your choosing.

Yang smirked as she looked through her notes, casually watching Blake hiss at Zwei from atop Ruby's bed through lowered lashes. Peering over her writing once again, the blonde began to tr not to giggle as the dog happily wagged at the feline, the glowering girl clearly not willing to play nice with the pet. "I swear… _Yang!_ This dog is gonna make me scream!"

Lilac hues turned up from her book to meet golden orbs, a sly grin on the brawler's lips. _'Oh, I could make you scream my name all night long…'_ She mused, instead speaking in a dismissive voice. "He just wants you to pet him."

Another long hiss from the Faunus sounded off, the raven haired girl clearly distressed. "PLEASE make him go away, Yang!"

At the plea for help, golden eyebrows arched curiously, an impish grin spreading across her face. "And what do I get for rescuing the fair maiden?" Were her seductively crooned words.

Blake was at this point trying to swat at the poor dog, nearly at her wits end. "Whatever you want, just please make him leave!"

"Zwei~!"

At the chipper call from the taller fighter, the corgi yipped and looked up to the other upper bed, tilting his head curiously, his tongue lolling. "Go visit Oobleck, okay?"

Another yip, this time the pet scampering out obediently to fulfill the request as a sigh of relief was breathed out from the feline girl. "Thank you, Yang…"

However, the blonde instead swiftly slid down to meet her on the ground, sidling up to Blake with an expression that held no innocent intentions on her features. "And now…" The buxom teen cornered the blushing Faunus against a wall. "I think I'll take my prize. A kiss, from the damsel in distress?"

Blake was dark red, her golden eyes lowered to the left as she fidgeted in front of Yang, trying to act indifferent. In truth, she had been hiding her growing attractions for her partner, and this was not helping her efforts at all. Her right hand reached up to nervously brush a lock of hair behind her human ear, her bow shifting. "If… If you insist. I suppose my brave knight has earned it."

A tender hand reached for her chin to tilt her face up to meet Yang's gentle gaze, her own completely nervous at what she was agreeing to. Full lips slowly lowered to her own, a sweet kiss being pressed against her own startlingly chapped lips. After a brief moment, Blake quickly pulled back, much to her partner's obvious shock, disappointment, and possible hurt. "Wait." The cat eared girl whispered before flicking out her tongue to wet her lips. "Can we try that again?"

Lilac eyes softened in clear relief, and her hands gripped the black collar of her shorter teammate's shirt to yank her against her once more. The kiss was warm, it was sweet, it was intoxicating.

_It was perfect._

Olive toned arms wrapped slowly around the brawler's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer still while Yang pressed the Faunus into the cool wall. Her tongue grazed along Blake's lower lip, the small warrior opening her mouth slowly to admit her as one strong hand tangled fingers into raven locks. One of the shockingly sharp canine teeth grazed the powerful blonde's tongue, sending a jolt up her spine as their chests arched together. Slowly, almost reverently, her lips moved to the former outcast's jawline, trailing kisses lower still to nibble and suckle at the crook of her neck sensuously.

"Y-yang..~!"

The sound of her name being moaned out like that sent her desires higher still, the sensation of nails scratching at her back through her jacket causing her to groan in appreciation. This was nothing like what she had imagined it would be; it was better. Without thinking, her right thigh was slowly edging high and high up between the squirming teen's legs, but the sensation of Blake's heated center pressing damply a scant inch below the hem of her shorts brought her firmly back to reality. "Blake…. Do you want this?" She questioned in a breathless pant.

"Y-yes…. Please, Yang."

The vocal consent was all she needed to proceed, lifting the smaller girl into her arms and carrying her back to the bed below her own, gently lowering her down to the sheets moments before their lips found each other's once more. Her hands busied themselves with the fasteners of the jacket, struggling with them as she felt fumbling ones attempt to strip her at the same time. Yang was growing frustrated, tearing open the shirt that lay below the now discarded jacket and sliding her hands along the soft skin she had exposed.

Blake turned her head and let out a soft whimper of pleasure, her skin flushed with desire. While she did abhor the destruction of her clothing, there was something about it having been Yang that made it not only okay, but sexy. Her hands were busy yanking off that leather jacket, then tugging away the skin tight halter, before tailing up her partner's defined stomach. She was panting heavily when Yang began to tug at her shoes, then shorts and stockings, watching as the blonde stood to remove the last of her own cloth defenses before returning, gentle hands moving to the bow, but her Faunus ears flattened, the bow laying down with them.

"Then on it stays." She heard the taller girl assure her.

It was absurdly touching that Yang was willing to let it go that easily, and so Blake reached up and untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor with their clothes. Her feline ears twitched anxiously, nervous moments before soft lips pressed against the left one, and then the other. "You're beautiful." Was the whispered praise, the bookish girl blushing deeper.

It put her at ease, and she tugged the naked, busty fighter back on top of her, cupping her cheeks with gentle hands. It was almost surreal that her partner was the one she would be doing this with, let alone the one she had fallen so madly in love with. The Faunus leaned up to nibble at the brawler's earlobe, the high-pitched moan she gained in response causing her to grin impishly. No wonder Yang loved teasing her so much; it was positively empowering.

Yang, however, shoved her dark haired partner down to the bed, her eyes glowing red for a moment before returning to lilac. Her head lowered to one of the supple breasts, gently beginning to suckle on the nipple as the other teen writhed below her languidly, groaning lewdly. Her soft lips pursed slightly as her tongue teased the hardening nipple relentlessly, one hand slipping lower still to stroke cautiously at the now quivering yet heated opening between Blake's legs.

The tips of her fingers carefully circled the trembling opening, the warm wetness coating her fingertips making her giddy with desires. Her partner was busy mewling and arching her hips, her suddenly sharp nails scratching along Yang's spine to leave angry red lines in their wake. Her mouth detached from the one breast to move it's dutiful attention to the other, timidly slipping a single finger into the tight passage in an exploratory manner. The blonde had no idea what she was doing, but she was trying her best, the breathy moans and wriggling of the smaller woman egging her on more than her own confidence at this point. After a minute more, her mouth released the other hardened nipple and moved lower to the apex of her lover's thighs.

Blake tangled her fingers carefully into the long golden tresses, letting out a long, low moan of appreciation at the feeling of her partner sucking on her clit at long last, her chest arching in pleasure. The black ears flattened slightly, golden eyes half-mast in bliss as she rocked her hips with the motions. Another finger slid into her opening, her wetness soaking the digits as her passage squeezed them ever so slightly, her head tilting back onto her pillow. Yang clearly didn't have any experience, but damn did it still feel good anyways! The tongue that was currently flicking her sensitive nub was causing her to jerk and half scream in pleasure, her thighs shifting restlessly. She could feel something akin to a coil being tightly wound up inside of her abdomen, and Blake had no idea what to do about it other than let it keep building. "YANG~!"

The blonde was half smirking into the soft folds of her partner, still sucking and teasing the tiny area as Blake's opening tightened even more on her fingers, curling the digits inside of her experimentally. When she pressed into the soft walls behind the Faunus' clit, she could feel the teen stiffen moments before another scream filled the room, the passage pulsing and tart fluids all but soaking her chin and fingers.

"OH GOD, YANG~!"

By the time Blake finally stopped her thrashing, the blonde was grinning up at her impishly from between her legs, winking with a coy gleam in her lilac eyes. Before the panting girl could form coherent words, the sensation of Yang running her tongue along her opening again caused her to shiver and jerk, her head thrown backwards once again. "AHHHH~~~"

Her fingers tightened more in those long, soft locks, her golden eyes tightly shut as the pleasure rose slowly once more. "Yang, YANG!" She called, her tone full of ecstasy and need.

Yang was enjoying the response Blake was giving her, her own thighs slick with the evidence of her own desires. Sure, she would ask Blake if she was willing to reciprocate later, but right now….

Right now she wanted to hear her partner screaming her name for as long as possible.


	14. JNPR Breakfast Food Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Fic prompt: What happens when team JNPR goes on a double date?

"So… There we were. It was pitch black!"

Ren rolled his eyes as he cut into his pancakes. "It was midday, and sunny."

Jaune was smirking as he listened, one arm casually -albeit nervously- around Pyrrha's shoulders, holding a cup of hot tea in his other hand. The redhead leaned into his warmth slightly, her head resting against the crook of his neck, both of them smiling softly. It was nice to be out on a double date, even if it was to the local all day breakfast place due to Nora's insisting.

"We were surrounded by the White Fang!" The excitable ginger went on, somehow speaking clearly in spite of half of a pancake sticking out of her mouth.

"They were birds. Not even Grimm, just birds."

"They wanted provisions! And ours were their target."

The Eastern Huntsman sighed as he arched his eyebrow. "They saw she had some food, and were interested."

Pyrrha was smiling at the imaginative recounting of their teammates from Nora, her green eyes gentle as they looked upon her female teammate shoveling food onto her mouth at an irresponsible pace. One orange-red eyebrow waggled at the warrior secretly, a tiny yet knowing smirk her only reply. They had been lovers of sorts before their respective boyfriends had finally worked up the courage to ask them out properly, but they had managed to keep that firmly under wraps. There had been a spark, mutual interest, attraction, but they lacked that something deeper to pursue it; that something had been found within the awkward blonde and the more rational warrior. It had been nice while it lasted, but they were both incredibly happy with their boyfriends.

"Given no other choice, we were forced to abandon our supplies to escape with our lives!"

"She thought it would be nice to feed them, and she did." A grin edged onto the stoic male's features. "She's been doing this now for three weeks, and they follow her everywhere around campus."

Jaune was laughing as he imagined Nora being followed around the school by a troop of birds, cooing at them loudly. He nearly choked on his own drink while his stronger girlfriend clapped him on the back in an effort to help him regain his breath, knocking him face-first into his plate by accident instead. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized, her hands in front of her mouth to hide her own mortified expression.

The blond slowly raised his face out of the plate full of eggs, bacon, and ham, bits of food clinging to his skin and hair as Nora cackled loudly in glee at him. Blue eyes flashed at his teammate, reaching over to his girlfriend's plate while she was distracted and scooping up one of her sunny-side up eggs before lobbing it across the table at the other ginger, only to have Ren nudge her aside while reaching for salt and the yolk splatter on him instead.

For several seconds, all was silent as the laughter stopped, all eyes on the yellow oozing down his pink and black hair, two sets of blue and one set of green wide in shock. Finally, turquoise hues narrowed dangerously at the blond leader, her expression clearly angered at the attack on Ren, no matter how accidental. "This. Means." She swiftly reached over and grabbed hold of a bottle of ketchup. _"WAR!"_

The teen flipped the lid and squirt the red substance at him, but her wild aim in her determination to cover every square inch of Jaune also splattered Pyrrha with a fair amount, the warrior half screeching in shock through her laughter at the assault. Her own hand flashed out to grasp one of the many syrup pitchers and throw the contents on her friend, Nora gasping at the waste of her favored topping. _"NOT THE SYRUP!"_ The powerhouse of team JNPR cried out, staring in horror at the sticky goop that was on her arms and hands. "Now it's personal!"

At her words, the two couples jumped up and began slinging food and condiments at each other across the table, other patrons of the establishment covering their heads and dashing for cover, or fleeing the building after hastily paying. Ren was battling against Jaune, carrots against a pot lid and ladle, Nora and Pyrrha launching an edible assault at one another from across several tables as the staff of the restaurant simply remained hidden, already fully acclimated to this unusual display of friendly rivalry from their best customers. At the throwing of a large ham, Pyrrha was forced to abandon her place behind an overturned table, activating her semblance to send several cans of spray whipped topping at the blue eyed girl, hearing the shriek of shock as they descended upon her.

Jaune was blocking swipes of vegetables from his friend, the boys fighting against the other to defend the honor of their lovers while the rambunctious females battled it out far more violently. Magenta hues narrowed at him, a low kick sweeping him off of his feet, but he leaned back to use his hands to catch himself, thankful to all of the late night training his partner had been drilling him with as he sprang into a back-flip and safely to his feet some distance away before hunting new weapons. "Ah- _HA! Ohhh…_ " He held up a breakfast sausage and saucer, chuckling weakly. "I uhh…. En garde?" He stated in a nervous voice.

Ren grinned as he tossed his carrots at the boy, watching one break his meager sword in half, the other pegging him in the face. Rolling, the Eastern Huntsman lifted up two spoons, with a saddened sigh before rushing at the stunned leader, flipping into the air for more force as he brought them down onto the plate and broke it. However, the battle was wearing him down, and his very limited endurance was almost completely spent. He had to find a way to take out his opponent so he couldn't help Pyrrha in defeating his imaginative partner. And so, he gripped Jaune by his cheeks and reared backwards, bringing both of their foreheads together moments before the blond could even use his semblance, both flopping onto their back, knocked out.

Pyrrha was at this point wrestling Nora in an unholy mess of syrup, sugar, whipped cream, and strawberry jam, the smaller ginger holding her off with her impressive strength. "Do you yield?!" She demanded, but squealed in surprise when she found herself kicked backwards into the sugary disaster on the floor, Nora now straddling her with cans of whipped topping in each hand.

"Victory is mine!" The blue eyed teen screeched in joy, unleashing both of her weapons into the face of her opponent.

Pyrrha was thrashing wildly in a vain attempt to avoid the aerosol propelled confection, but it was all over her face, golden head wear, and her clothing. She was torn between screaming and laughing, the sound made more awkward by the sweet fluff still being sprayed at her. "I yield, _I YIELD!_ " The invincible warrior shouted in exasperation, finally conceding defeat.

The assault ended at long last, Nora cackling wildly from her position atop her teammate. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang out gleefully before looking at the prone figures of their respective boyfriends. "Awww….. They must be sleepy. Or they broke each other."

Green eyes followed her gaze to giggle at the boys, sitting up slightly with Nora still atop her and smirking. "It would seem they drew a stalemate."

The warrior's train of through was derailed violently when she felt a tongue lick her cheek, her face bright red as she looked at her teammate. The powerhouse winked playfully before dismounting and offering her friend a hand up. "Strawberries and cream, right here." She pointed at her own cheek where she had licked Pyrrha to act as a mirror. "Probably one of my favorite flavors now."

As Nora skipped off to lift Ren and toss him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing more than a sack of flour, Pyrrha used her thumb to collect a bit off of her cheek and looked at it curiously. A pink mix of strawberry jam and whipped topping decorated her fingertip, and much to her own embarrassment, she tasted it to find it a bit sweet and a bit tart. Rolling her eyes at her friend's flirtatious antics, she hoisted Jaune, helped pay for the food as Glynda stormed in furiously, and all but fled with Nora back to Beacon.

Double dates out into the city were both fun, and a bit disastrous; especially when team JNPR was involved. She highly doubted that team RWBY ever had anything quite this destructive occur during any such outing for their group.


	15. Cat vs Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Blake vs Zwei for Yang's love.

Blake sat in Yang's lap, glaring at the dog from her position on the upper bed, the dog yipping at the duo. Yang was busy looking over battle maneuvers on her scroll, but the sight of the faithful pet doing back-flips drew her attention. "Awww….. Look at him, Blake!" She crooned, lilac eyes watching him softly.

The Faunus growled low in her chest, her ears flattening to her hair. Oh, he wanted to challenge her for Yang, huh? Two could play at that. So, she purred loudly, rubbing her face against her lover's throat in retaliation. She could feel her blonde partner chuckle, the firm arms wrapping around her smaller frame to hold the golden eyed girl against her sturdy body. Her own hands were kneading at the lower back of her partner, content to be held like this.

Zwei, however, was not to be outdone, and he somehow began walking on his front paws, much to Yang's joy. "Oh! Look at him! He's walking on his front legs! It's like watching a burnt marshmallow doing a handstand!"

The purring slowed slightly, as both she and the dog locked eyes with each other, and Blake decided to play dirty. She leaned up and kissed the brawler deeply, her sharp teeth grazing Yang's tongue when the blonde slid her tongue into her mouth. Her hands methodically moved as they continued their kneading, finally massaging the ample breasts of her partner as a throaty moan vibrated into her mouth. Strong arms pulled her tighter against her, their kiss growing in passion until the scent of Yang's arousal was the only scent that Blake could identify in the room.

Finally, Yang broke the kiss and looked deep into Blake's eyes, panting heavily. "Wuh…. One second?"

She stumbled off of the bed, flailing when she forgot that they were on her bunk and therefore falling to land on her face, her hair sparking slightly from the impact. Groaning, Yang rolled to her feet, standing and going to the desk to scrawl onto a blank piece of paper 'NSFWR' and grabbing some tape. Her purple hues turned to the dog with an apologetic smile, gently ushering him out. "Sorry, Zwei. Go…. hang out with Ruby and Weiss for me, okay? I'll be…. uh… busy for a while. Maybe keep them away from the room for the next hour or three?" They were out the door, the buxom brawler turning to quickly tape the sign to the door, leaning down to whisper to the dog, "I'm gonna fuck that pussy cat."

Just as the dog cocked his head to the side in clear confusion, she turned and swiftly shut the door, Zwei happily scampering off to find his other master and the white haired girl. He liked her. She always tried to sneak him food when no one was watching.

* * *

 **A/N:** NSFWR stands for Not Safe For White Rose, and is a headcanon due to banter I had with an anon. It was instated by Weiss to help from her ever walking in on Yang and Blake, as well as keeping the young leader innocent of mind. And from seeing her sister bang Blake.


	16. Most Embarrassing Moment Award Goes to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'd like to request a prompt where Velvet is worried Coco doesn't want to have a serious relationship, but then Coco tells her she loves her, and Velvet unintentionally binkies and embarrasses herself. (If you don't know what binkying is it's kind of like a spontaneous excited jump where a bunny either kicks into the air or turns their body and you should totally look it up because it's great.)

She was fidgeting, which for Velvet wasn't particularly unusual, but this time she was shaking almost violently in the presence of Coco. Her leader was deeply concerned about just how antsy and upset her young lover was, but she still had yet to gain an actual answer no matter how much she had tried to figure it out. The dual haired teen stood, causing her partner to stand as well almost woodenly, her brow furrowed. Just what in the hell had gotten into her lover? She had been mulling over her feelings for several weeks now, and it was clear that she wanted to take the next step, to admit that she loved her, but she had to find out if someone had hurt her bunny first and kill them if need be.

Velvet was still fixing her shirt even though she knew it was fine. They had finished yet another round of intimacy only ten or so minutes ago, but the Faunus was very mentally preoccupied. Her whirling mind was awash with worries that Coco might not love her, that she would be forever only just a bed mate. And while that was most certainly a wonderful thing as her lover was fairly fantastic in bed, she didn't want to be just a lover, just someone that Coco slept with. She wanted something more, something permanent. And yet, the rabbit Faunus was utterly terrified to voice her worries, her fears, and thus they were compounding into a silent storm within.

"Velves…? I need to tell you something."

Her rapidly beating heart seemed to stop before thundering at even wilder speeds. She was half convinced that it would simply explode within her chest, her legs shaking with nerves. Oh no, what Coco breaking it off with her?! But she still hadn't admitted that she loved the human! Velvet was trying so very hard to keep from hyperventilating, unsure of just how she was managing that.

"I…. I wanted to say… that you…. I mean we…."

Velvet's hands were shaking, sweaty. She couldn't speak with her throat so dry and constricted. Was this heartbreak? She had gone through break ups before, but they had never been anything like this.

"Velvet, I love you, and I want to be… Would you please be my girlfriend?"

Everything in the world stopped for the Faunus at those words, and she was sure that she might have died at that moment. Suddenly, Velvet yipped and without even thinking, she found herself jumping into the air and kicking her legs up, her ears straight up in her joy with hands happily held close to her chest. "Of course! I would love to date you, Coco!" She squealed excitedly.

The moment her feet touched the floor again, she realized exactly what she had done, her face burning crimson as her now girlfriend just stood there, dumbfounded. "Did….. did you just… _binky?!_ "

Velvet hid her face in her hands, nodding shyly. Or course she would make a ruddy fool of herself first thing. And yet, she felt strong arms quickly wrap around her and lift her into an embrace, her feet not even touching the floor. " _OHMYGOD!_ That was the _cutest_ thing I have _ever_ seen! I have the most adorable girlfriend _EVER!_ " The gunner screeching wildly.

The rabbit Faunus blushed, finally laughing loudly as she wrapped her own arms around Coco's shoulders, their foreheads touching. Coco really was different than anyone else she had ever been with. And as their lips pressed together once more, the beret wearing leader still spinning her idly, Velvet realized that she wouldn't want it any other way.


	17. Sinking Ships part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark themed.
> 
> Fluff or smut: FLUFF (AO3 note 5/10/2020/: FLUFF?! I think I meant ANGST.)
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> *Eagerly awaits the continuation of the sinking ship*

Yang had never cried so much in her life, her body wrapped around Blake's to keep as much warmth as possible close to the passed out Faunus. The woman was barely stirring, her typically rich olive skin on the pale side, her chest rising and falling a bit labored, her clothes stained in blood. How long had it been since they had called to check on the transport craft? Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? A minute? She didn't know anymore, but they all knew that every minute was another minute that was too damn long for their friend. "Ruby?" Yang asked in a cracked but hushed voice. "C-can you call again?"

Silver eyes met her own lilac hues, a silent nod as the young woman once again pulled out her scroll. Punching the numbers as quickly as the hooded Huntress dared, she wait for someone to pick up again and give her an updated time. Her friend could be dying, and there was absolutely nothing that she could do for Blake. There wasn't an answer that she could create, a Grimm that she could bludgeon into submission to heal the amber eyed female. All that she could do, was pray to her mother for help and keep calling to keep Yang from going into full-blown panic. "Hello? It's Ruby again… I know, I know. We just need it here soon." She informed the operator on the other end, brushing back her long red tipped black hair from her shoulders.

Weiss was sitting on the other side of Blake, looking down at the far too quiet bookworm with clear worry on her face. She could vaguely recall when they had found out that the girl was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang. She could still feel that shock, but the rage and conflicting emotions had long since faded. If anyone had told her at that time that she would grow to depend on and be incredibly protective of that raven haired teen, she would have scoffed them and walked away. But now….

Now they were trapped on a small boat in the middle of the ocean while Blake's life hung in the balance. Her hands fidgeted in her lap, her blue eyes deeply troubled as she watched he friend rest, jerking when she felt Yang touch her left hand. "Weiss?"

The broken sound of her own name nearly reduced the heiress to tears right then and there, but she somehow kept herself from crying. "What is it, Yang?"

"She's… She's so cold…. Please, help me try to keep her warm?"

The scarred Huntress watched as the blonde kissed the raven hair tenderly, how clearly afraid of losing her quiet fiance the rowdy brawler was. If it was reversed, and Ruby was the one who was injured, Weiss had zero doubts that Yang would have already been pressed against one side of their team leader while she took up the other. Blake possibly flopped over them all while trying to constantly keep tabs on the craft.

With a weak smile, the Schnee slowly moved to sit on the main body of the boat, laying down next to Blake before wrapping her small arms around the tall form. She didn't expect her friend to feel so cold, instantly shifting closer still in a subconscious effort to get her warmer faster. They were all on the frigid side after being nearly drowned while escaping the ship, due to the blood-loss the Faunus was far from being alright. They could make due, but she would die of hypothermia if left unattended, and that just wouldn't do.

Weiss hid her face against Blake's shoulder as she allowed a few tears to burn their way out of them, using every ounce of self-control to keep from sobbing. Yang needed her to be strong right now, and so she wouldn't cry; not until they knew Blake was safe and sound, recovering back in Vale. Why did they have to be in the middle of the ocean when one of them got critically injured? Why couldn't they be in Forever Fall, or in the city?

The feeling of something somewhat dry being laid across the three of them snapped her out of her woefully morbid thoughts, ice blue eyes looking up to see her younger girlfriend fixing her cloak around them like a blanket. "Ruby…" She began. The heiress had never seen her give it to anyone before.

"It's no big deal. Besides, it would help keep all three of you warmer." The silver eyed woman grinned. "Besides, I like seeing you wrapped up in my clothing."

Weiss felt herself blushing up at the scythe wielder. "You're never going to let me live down you outgrowing me, are you?"

"Not a chance." Ruby assured, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her scarred lover's temple before turning to resume her vigil of watching the skies, her scroll still in hand to call again if asked.

"Y-yang…..? We-w-weiss…?

Both of the women leaned up to look at Blake, her amber eyes opened, but hazy as they blinked sluggishly. Her cat ears were swiveled slightly back, her skin still unnaturally pale compared to the light tan it should be. The Faunus let her head loll to look at Yang, the blonde crying in relief that she was awake. "B-blake…. Oh, Blake." She sobbed happily, kissing her fiance over and over again on her lips.

Weiss took a moment to wipe the tears away from her eyes while the other two were distracted. She didn't think that hearing her name could be so wonderful from anyone but Ruby, but she also had never thought any of them would simply stop breathing before. When Blake turned to face her weakly, the white haired swordswoman pressed their foreheads together tenderly, cupping her cheek as tears spilled down her face in spite of her best efforts. "Blake…. I was so scared you wouldn't…"

A soft chuckle left her friend's lips, the sound a bit hollow. "Hey now…. D-don't be going soft on me, Ice Queen." She teased, hissing in pain slightly. "Wh…where's Ruby?"

"I'm here." The youngest member of team RWBY stated with a watery smile, casually brushing back tears of her own. "We were really worried about you."

"You damn idiot!" Yang shouted in a half-sob. drawing everyone's attention. "Why did you have to do it? It should have been me! It should have been me…."

All was silent aside from the self-blaming whimpers of the blonde, the cat Faunus finally reaching up with a clumsy hand to press a finger against her lover's lips. "Shhh….. I went because I always w-will try to keep you safe." A smile crossed her lips. "But you could use your semblance a bit. It's cold."

"OH! Oh I am such an idiot!"

With a sudden flare of heat, lilac eyes turned red and the golden locks seemed to glow with power, both Weiss and the injured woman pressed between them warming up. The heiress snuggled closer to Blake, trying to mind her injured side when she recalled something that had been said when she had first lowered herself onto the lifeboat. "Blake?"

"Mm?"

"Can…. can you feel your legs yet?"

Yang sat up, her red irises wide in her now pale face. Why hadn't she remembered that? Obsidian eyebrows furrowed, the woman shifting her upper body around slightly as if uncomfortable. The busty scrapper was watching her partner intently, not missing the panic in the smaller warrior's eyes. "I…. I can't. My legs, are th-they moving?"

"No. No, they aren't." Ruby informed her when the other two couldn't voice the truth.

"No…. No…"

Tears poured from her tightly shut eyes, Weiss pulling her friend close. "Hey, hey now. Listen, maybe Oobleck or Glynda can figure out something! Calm down, it's going to be okay…" How she sounded so reassuring, she would never know. "Everything will be fine."

Blake nodded in despair, trying to stifle her sorrows. The scarred woman knew that crying would only stress her already taxed body more, and lower her chances of survival. She still wasn't sure if the girl would-

 _'No, don't you dare think that.'_ She scolded herself, trying to focus on amber eyes that were sliding shut once again. _'She'll make it. She has to. It wouldn't be team RWBY without her.'_

"Sleepy…"

"Rest, we'll be here." Ruby prompted, once again dialing command on her scroll to get an updated time.

Yang watched with a heavy heart as her injured lover went back to sleep, the gnawing fear that she wouldn't wake up resurfacing. She had lost so much blood, and even though she was now using her semblance to warm them, Blake's breathing had gotten more strained from when she had first woken up. Her fingers touched the ring on the raven haired fighter's hand, the other hand stroking at the long, dark hair. Blake had to make it for no other reason than she didn't know what to do without her.

"Transport craft should be here in the next ten minutes."

A sigh of relief was voiced by both Weiss and Yang in unison, all three scanning the skies for the incoming craft. Minutes slowly ticked by, the trio shivering slightly as Yang stopped using her semblance in a bid to conserve her energy. Even Ruby, who was typically calm and collected, was clearly growing anxious as time wore on. Ten minutes came and went, and she found herself frantically dialing once more, no longer caring if she bothered them.

"Yang…? Ruby?" Weiss stated nervously.

Silver and Lilac eyes met ice blue, seeing the panic on her face. The heiress sat up, her right hand now resting on Blake's chest, the fear growing by the second. This couldn't be happening.

"Blake's not breathing…." Her gaze was wild when she looked back at the other two, half mad with terror. "She's not breathing! Ruby, do something!"

The twenty two year old leader shoved the scroll at her sister to stop her from doing anything else before nearly upsetting the boat in her haste to kneel next to the Faunus woman in the confined space. Weiss was right; she wasn't breathing anymore. Carefully, Ruby re-positioned the woman and began to give her mouth to mouth, desperately trying to resuscitate her. She could hear her own girlfriend crying incoherently on the other side of Blake, but she couldn't focus on that right now.

When she finally was greeted by a weak cough, Ruby swept back her hair from her face and grinned, crying so messily snot was already running from her nose and she was too damn happy to care. Though Blake didn't open her eyes, the roar of an aircraft was at long last closing in, Yang firing Ember Celia into the sky to give their location. It had been hours, and the three women just wanted to get their teammate to a hospital to recover. They didn't even care if she was paralyzed as long as it meant she lived. Yang half cheered as the metallic airship side opened to reveal Ozpin and Glynda, Coco securing herself and Yatsuhashi to cables.

Slowly, the two members of team CFVY were lowered to the small boat, motioning for them to hand Blake to them. "Coco! She can't move her legs!" Ruby shouted to the other team leader loud enough to be heard of the engines, gaining a nod of understanding while the large male took charge of the wounded Faunus. "Take her first and we can climb up ourselves!"

Another nod, Coco reaching out her hand to Weiss. "I'll take her up with me! She's the smallest, and Hashi can bring you both up together!" She replied.

The heiress stood and took the hand silently, clinging to the elder woman as they were hoisted up slowly. "Where's Velvet?" The glyph wielder inquired when they were about halfway up.

"At home with Mocha! She's pregnant with triplets now!" There was a coy grin on the heavy weapon's woman's lips, her long, dual toned braid whipping slightly in the high winds. "We are going to lay off having kids for a bit after they are born! Maybe go for a bigger family later after we get the hang of having three little ones!"

Apparently marring a rabbit Faunus included having more than one kid born at once. Weiss had always figured that Coco had gotten off easy with only one child the first pregnancy, and who knew how many there would be next time. Idly, she found herself wondering if Ruby would want children later.

Hands reached down to help hoist Weiss and Coco into the airship, Yatsuhashi already on his way back up with the other two women. Glynda brushed off her hands while the swordswoman started to hurry over to Blake's side as she lay on the gurney, surrounded by medical staff. Her heart dropped to her feet when she heard a shrill mechanical screech of only one note, trembling from head to toe.

"V-fib!"

"I don't have a pulse!"

"We're losing her!"

"Blake…? BLAKE!" She heard Yang scream as soon as she was on the deck of the ship. "BLAKE, NO! NOO!"

Both Ozpin and Glynda were forced to try to restrain the blonde as she fought tooth and nail to reach her fiance, Weiss frozen to her spot in horror. The crash cart was yanked to the doctors, and with each jolt, the Schnee woman felt it like a harsh blow to the gut. She could vaguely feel tears running down her face, the inhuman sounds of Yang screaming making her entire world feel surreal. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be…


	18. Carrot Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> princessdemoness asked:
> 
> ouo! crosshares, christmas shopping for cakes

Velvet grinned widely as they walked down the snowy sidewalks of Vale, peeking into windows to see all of the various goods that the shops were selling. Her eyes turned to take in her girlfriend as they strolled hand in hand, taking in her relaxed expression while the dual haired teen winked back at her flirtatiously. Ducking her head slightly, the Faunus blushed shyly to glance at her feet, earning herself a kiss on the cheek from her lover before she used both of her hands to pull her own rabbit ears down to cover her eyes and darkening blush. "C-coco…" She stammered in spite of the childish grin on her lips.

"Awww…. That's my adorable little Easter Bunny~" Was the smoothly crooned reply.

The Mistrian girl giggled and reclaimed the taller gunner's hand, her long ears slightly flopped onto her head happily as they returned to searching the shops. They were on a very important mission; find a cake for their team holiday party that everyone could enjoy. Fox had an allergy to raspberries, Coco hated anything with buttercream icing, Yatsuhashi refused to touch anything with purple dye on it for some unknown reason, and Velvet had a rather humorous love of anything that had a carrot in it, which left a carrot cake as the desired dessert. However, the bakery was in a rather obscure location, and they had already spent over an hour looking for it, hunting up and down narrow alley ways and asking a few friendly looking shop keepers for directions.

"Oh! There it is!" Coco half shouted, dragging her girlfriend along with her to a rather modest shop, the name written in rather plain print 'Vale Bakery' on a window.

Upon entering, the fashionisa and Faunus were greeted by the sight of several cakes on tables, in glass cases, and on stands, a plump woman with a pair of hummingbird wings walking out from in back. "Welcome to Vale Bakery. I'm Copper, the owner and baker. What can I do for you ladies?"

Velvet's ears perked up at seeing another Faunus, a small smile on her lips. "We're just looking for some pudding for a holiday treat. Something for four teens to tuck into. Do you have any carrot cakes?"

The woman laughed, the sound a bit on the soft and chiming sound, almost like crystal chimes. "Why doesn't that surprise me to hear from a rabbit? Of course I do. I have seven kinds of it. Come now, would you two ladies like to try a sample of them? I've just finished making a batch." She turned back from the direction she had come, a wing fluttering to beckon them to follow.

"Psh. Eat some cake? You had _me_ at 'hello'!" The beret wearing Huntress stated eagerly, both she and Velvet walking swiftly after Copper in an effort to try the food.

Both Velvet and her taller lover felt their jaws drop as they looked about a large kitchen, the woman cutting a small cake into small slices with a very sure hand, showing the ease of many years of work while setting up a few plates for them. "Come now, You'll want to try them fresh." Was the kind insistence.

Both of the girls heeded the call, moving to flank the elder Faunus and watch her place seven slices onto each plate. Handing them each a fork, the baker seemed to swell with pride, her hazel eyes bright. "Alright, the first piece is my basic carrot cake. Light on the cream cheese icing, and the spices."

Each of the huntresses in training took a bite before a second followed behind it very shortly. The flavors were so bright, the spices fragrant to their pallets. Coco lowered her glasses to lock her toffee toned hues at the woman. "Holy…. Copper, did you lace this with crack? It's amazing."

A happy laugh. "No, that isn't in the recipe. But I'll remember to add some for you next time, dear. The one on the left of that piece is one with some dried fruits in it."

Velvet was the one to take a bite first, a happy groan of satisfaction escaping her. "So gwoog…" She praised around a mouthful of cake.

"It is. But… Does this have raspberry in it?"

"It does, is that a problem?"

The team leader pouted slightly. "One of our teammates is allergic. Which is a pity because he will never know what this little slice of heaven is like."

"Ah. That is a shame. The next one has more cream cheese icing, and more carrots."

The second that the smaller Faunus took a sample bite of that slice, Coco was forced to snatch the plate away from her as she excitedly bounced and kicked her feet up behind her, a squeal of joy voiced at the flavors. The heavy weapons girl had become accustomed to knowing the signs of Velvet about to binky, and no matter how many times she had seen it, it was still one of the most adorable things she had ever seen in her life. After the girl was composed -blushing, but composed-, her grinning lover handed back her plate. "I think we found our winner. Anything that makes Velves binky is instantly my favorite." Coco informed the baker.

"Oh! You mean you two are a couple?"

"Yep. This is my little Easter Bunny."

Copper smiled happily as she watched the shy younger Faunus scuff her foot on the floor. "Well, it's good to see someone so kind with a Faunus. So many of our kind don't get so lucky, do they dear?"

"N-no… I suppose they don't." Velvet pulled her ears over her eyes and blush again. "B-but…. Coco is really fantastic. She's not….. not like any other human…. I know I'm a bit of a shufflebutt, but she's always been so brilliant with me." A chocolate iris peeked a look at the beaming gunner. "She's just bloody brilliant."

"Well, then you two I hope will have many years ahead of you filled with joy. Enjoy the samples, dears. My treat." The Faunus insisted before heading back t the front at the sound of the door opening.

Coco grinned wider as her flustered girlfriend as the long ears were finally released, however it had a bit of a wicked light to it now. Without a warning, the leader of team CFVY scooped up a bit of the dried fruit filled slice and smashed it into the timid teen's face. _"COCO!"_

She was laughing so hard at her poor girlfriend standing there with icing clinging to her face that she missed Velvet taking a handful of cake herself and splattering it into the cackling female's face and hair, spreading it around the soft skin. The laughing yelp had the shy Faunus giggling, both of them laughing as bits of icing and cake dropped to the floor from their faces. It was nice to just be carrying on without a worry about what could be for once, and it was a very welcome change to the constant missions that they had to endure. Coco leaned over to kiss her smaller lover on her cheek only to find lips pressed to her own, smiling at the taste of carrots on the rabbit woman's skin. She would always do everything she could to make sure that her sweet bunny was happy and safe. "Love you, my Easter Bunny."

"Shut up and kiss me, you git."


	19. Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark themed. MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS! READ WITH CAUTION! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!
> 
> Fluff or smut: FLUFF? Question mark? It has fluff and no smut, but it's so serious! (AO3 Note 5/10/2020: ANGST. Contains SUICIDE MENTION. PLEASE READ WITH CARE.)
> 
> skiretehfox asked:
> 
> *CHUCKS ALL THE IDEAS AT YOU*
> 
> FREEZERBURN IN ONE SCHOOL, SHARING THIS ONE PC IN ONE LAB, BUT THEY'RE IN DIFFERENT CLASSES AND STUFF, AND LIKE
> 
> ONE DAY YANG LEAVES A NOTEPAD FILE ON THE PC SAYING HI AND STUFF
> 
> AND WEISS REPLIES
> 
> AND THEY JUST DO THAT OVER AND OVER UNTIL ONE DAY YANG ACCIDENTALLY LEAVES SOMETHING IN THE LAB AND GOES BACK TO GET IT AND WEISS HAS IT AND THEY FINALLY MEET
> 
> AHHHHHHH
> 
> based on a true story lol

With a loud _thuwnk!_ of impact, Yang flopped her face directly onto the keyboard of her computer, letting it loll this way and that in her boredom to type nonsense on the screen. Professor Port was once again rambling on and on about various plant life, but the cheer captain was too stupefied by his voice to properly care about it. The blonde rolled her face this way and that along the keys for several minutes, groaning in despair as the thought of the class taking another ten minutes before it let out. She was partially wondering if whatever she had managed to smash out onto the document was more compelling to pay attention to than her teacher, glancing up to read the gibberish she had produced in her stupor.

The answer seemed to be yes, yes it was far more interesting.

With another groaning sigh, the cheerleader decided to write a random note on a new document file. She knew that likely no one would ever see it, and more that not, even if someone did see it, it would be erased. Regardless, she had to do something before she bludgeoned her own skull in with her psychology book. Her fingers danced along the keys, typing out her message to whatever soul happened to open it.

_**Please tell me that I'm not the only one that daydreams about how I would save the class if a gunman walked in. Holy crap, listening to Port is torture! There has got to be a better way to learn this stuff.** _

_**-Y** _

She read it over a few times, proofreading and such before finally nodding in approval. She hadn't liked not having some sort of signature there, and therefore she left her first initial as her calling card. Saving it under the title, _'Hey! Listen!'_ , the Xiao Long girl closed the document and opened a new one onto to resume her senseless rolling-face typing. Maybe when the school was over, she would try to catch Ruby, Nora, Sun, and the others for a movie night. Hopefully, Blake would be up for it. She had been having a rough time, after all.

The sound of the bell marked the end of the second class of the day, Yang standing and exiting quickly to head to her next class. Movies and pizza sounded good enough to already clear her mind of the note she had left for whoever dared to open the file.

* * *

Weiss sat with a heavy sigh at her computer, setting her books next to the keyboard while settling herself in for yet another horribly painful lecture by the older man; she had always been incredibly pleased at securing the farthest computer into the corner, away from the rest of the class. Lunch had been wonderful, Pyrrha, Jaune, Coco, and Ren all happily chatting away with her about volleyball and basketball while avoiding the oddly tinted Jello they had been served with their meals. How could something so pleasant have been followed by something that was absolute torture? The heiress of Schnee Technological Industries deftly opened her browser and instantly found herself logging into her favorite fanfiction site as she hunkered lower to the screen to hide it from… the wall? She had picked this one since it kept others from peering over her shoulder at her more mature reading material, giving her the privacy she desired to read her erotic stories in peace in this hellish class.

Pulling up her list of favorites, the white haired girl pouted at the sight of none having new updates; she had exhausted all of her Doctor Who titles, and burned through a copious amount of Disney hetero ships. There really wasn't anything to do but try to look through the list of her other titles for a new ship that she didn't mind reading at school. As much as she liked straight couples, she vastly preferred reading lesbian fics, but didn't dare look at them in school. Part of her was worried that another student would be bored enough to look through the browsing history to see a non-straight fic, and she really didn't need that going around about her.

And so, she began to look at some very safe Zutara fluff, but quickly grew bored enough to pull up the saved documents of the computer. Looking at one title, she opened the file, blinking as she looked over the contents. It seemed that there was an incredibly well-written and convincing letter for attempting to put sloths on the endangered animals lists. No matter how much the topic baffled Weiss, she had to admit that it would sway even the most stoic of listeners into agreeing with the writer. "But sloths aren't even near being endangered!" The scarred girl hissed under her breath, closing out the document and opening a new one with the title of _'Hey! Listen!'_.

The title had caught her eye, and in her desperation to not pay attention to the droning of the teacher, she opened it so see the rather amusing note left behind by the writer. A tiny smirk crossed her lips, glancing about conspiratorially before typing her own reply to it lightning quick.

_**I usually read, but that has crossed my mind a good many times. He could down a raging stampede of elephants into a coma using only his lesson plan, and voice. This class is inhumane and has to be against at least three articles of the Geneva Conventions.** _

_**If I ever discover a better way to do this class, it will be my solemn duty to share it with the world. I mean, seriously! What are we supposed to take away from this class?** _

_**-W** _

With a quick sweep of her message, Weiss saved it and decided to resume her other readings. Closing the file, the blue eyed teen read through another several chapters of the fluff before the bell rang to let them out for the end of the fourth class. After collecting her things, the girl hurried out into the hall to find Jaune and Pyrrha waiting for her, walking by other students while carrying on cheerful banter, the note already forgotten.

* * *

Yang sat at the computer irritably, instantly resuming her daily face-slamming into the keyboard. Cheer practice was later that night, and she had to get the rest of the girls into shape for the volleyball game. The blonde had to admit that the short shorts the girls wore to play in were very tantalizing, and she often let her imagination run away with her at night in the privacy of her own room. But for now, Port was already launching into the world's most painfully bland oration and the busty girl couldn't help but groan. Couldn't she just suffer a massive heart-attack and get it over with?

In a bid to alleviate her annoyance, she thought about the movie from the night before, smiling as she recalled Ruby and Nora sitting on either side of a vaguely smiling Blake. It had been nice to see her relaxed and happy for once; school was unnecessarily hellish for her due to Cardin and the other jocks being complete dick mongers to her. Sun and Neptune had been building a city from legos as they glanced over to the movie from time to time, Nora casually flicking popcorn at them to try and get it into their mouths. It had been a great night, and everyone had been enjoying themselves. It had been a pity that Velvet was away at university and couldn't make it.

Yang lifted her face suddenly when she recalled the random note, curiosity taking hold of her while pulling up the list of documents. Her first shock was that it was still there, and after opening it, the second was that there was a reply. Pursing her lips, the young woman typed her own reply with a grin, excited that she was talking to another student about how horribly dull this class was. She half giggled as she thought about Sun 'taking away' more from this class than others; he and his rather stylish boyfriend (They kept saying that they weren't dating, but Yang seriously doubted that) pilfering computer parts to try and build their own mega computer.

_**Me first, O Wise One! Cruel and unusual torture right here. How can anyone stand this guy? I'm pretty sure he could be telling us the cure for cancer and we would die of boredom rather than listen to him.** _

_**-Y** _

With a giant smile, the cheerleader saved the note in and closed the file, not rolling her face along the keys for the first time since the year started.

* * *

Weiss had exhausted all of her hetero fics of choice, and therefore had no choice but to start looking at her favored ships. Disney seemed to have one of Snow White and Goldilocks in the crossovers section, and with a shrug, the girl began to look at it. Sadly, it was poorly written and she hunted down her next choice; Sailor Moon for Venus and Jupiter pairing stories. She knew it was a very under shipped couple, but she just loved the dynamics of them. With an arched white eyebrow, she opened up the one titled _'Finding Someone Like You'_ , interested at the summary. It was cute, it was well written, and it was glorious.

Almost through the story, the girl remembered the note and decided to look for it again, opening the file to see that there was a reply waiting for her. With a smile, Weiss began to think of something to say to her mystery friend, typing as soon as she had it in her mind.

_**Well, since you asked so nicely, of course I will share with you first. And tell me about it! I plan on studying business next year, so this is particularly painful for me to endure. The world needs more female corporate heads. What about you?** _

_**-W** _

That done and saved, she returned to her story, finishing that one and starting on another moments before the class ended.

* * *

Yang beamed at the message, eagerly typing her response. This was kinda fun!

_**I do boxing after school, so I might do something with that. Or maybe do modeling. My sister says I would do really well with that. What kind of stuff do you read?  
** _  
_**-Y** _

After saving the file, she began to think about what she, Nora, and Ruby could do to help cheer up their increasingly closed off friend. Blake was isolating herself more than usual, and she had a sneaking suspicion it was bullies again, even though the dark haired teen wouldn't say. Maybe she could convince Nora to take her out to the art gallery again. Or the library.

It always cheered her up to go to the library.

* * *

Weiss stared at the screen for several minutes in silence, her face tinted with a blush. She very well couldn't admit that she was reading smut, let alone lesbian smut at school! I could ruin her reputation if it got out! Chewing her lower lip slightly, the scarred teen rubbed the mark below her left eye in thought, finally typing out what she hoped would be convincing.

**_I read things. Smart things. Currently reading_ **

The heiress wracked her brain for the smartest sounding book title she could think of.

_**Mein Kampf. Highly enjoyable book.** _

_**-W** _

* * *

_'Mein Kampf?'_

Yang arched a single golden eyebrow at the title, her expression clearly telling of her not buying it. She had read the infamous novel in her freshman year out of sheer boredom, and it had proved to be a very dark and depressing -though insightful- read. There was no way that W was reading it as she claimed. And so, she found herself opening up the internet browser and scrolling through the history, opening up a link that seemed to lead to a fiction site, her jaw dropping at the contents.

 _'Holy SHIT!'_ She thought in shock, a blush creeping up her skin. This chick read smut in class! She had to be the coolest girl ever. Typing as quickly as she dared, the buxom cheerleader wrote her reply with a coy grin on her lips. Whoever this was, they were probably one of the most awesome people she knew.

_**Forgive me, but last time I read Mein Kampf, Azula wasn't screwing Katara as a method of interrogation. I mean, I give her an A+ for creativity, but she needs more of a gentle touch. Ouch! But you know, if Katara is into pain, than I guess good for her, but damn! However once you finish that one, I highly recommend this one next. [Link for PR0N!] Toph and Katara I know SEEMS weird, but don't fight it. Accept the lemon, and enjoy them.** _

_**Now, if you like non-con that much, try this one. [Link for other PR0N, you perv!] Shhhh, don't resist. It's not as weird feeling as that one, and the fic is better written in general. Happy fappings!  
** _  
_**-Y** _

_**I hate you, Y.** _  
_**But the Azutara one you left was…. a very good read. But I still hate you.  
** _  
_**-W** _

**_I knew you would like that one! It's one of my favorites. Try this MaiTy next! [Let's be PR0N buddies~! :D Linkylinkylinky]  
_ **  
**_-Y_ **

_**That was… Whoa… Are we supposed to be reading really good lesbian smut during a class about the mechanics of flora and other ecosystem facts?  
** _  
_**-W** _

_**I think that's exactly why we should be reading porn. Why should we suffer so? When all else fails, porn is the answer! Try [PR0N of smexy timez] next. I never would have expected this one, but it set my lady loins aflame with desire.  
** _  
_**-Y** _

**_Indeed! And uhh… Ahem. Wow, that one has to be illegal, it's so good. Not what I expected, but all of my yes.  
_ **  
**_-W_ **

_**We are going to hell.** _  
_**  
-Y** _

_**I'll save you a seat on the bus!  
** _  
_**-W** _

_**Soo… I didn't know what to type today, so [enjoy this GIF] instead.  
** _  
_**-Y** _

Weiss opened the link to be greeted with the sight of a poorly drawn penis with one incredibly over-sized testicle break-dancing on her screen. She let out a single, loud, half choked laugh before clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound, gaining the scrutinizing glance of everyone else in the class. "S-sorry. Awkward sneeze." She apologized, Port returning to his boring as hell lesson.

_**I may or may not have disrupted class by laughing too hard, but you need a bit more work with your drawing skills. I assume that you don't have much first hand knowledge of your art subject. I'm no expert in male reproductive organs, but if I had to venture a guess, if a male had one testicle the size of a horse, he should go to the hospital STAT.** _

_**-W** _

**_[This] any better?_ **

**_-Y_ **

_**I can't believe I am sitting in class, comparing the artistic skill behind two gifs of a penis break dancing across my screen. But, the swelling of the left testicle seems to be going down, so I suppose all is right with the world.** _

_**-W** _

**_Here's a new one! [New PR0NZ] Also, control+shift+N. You can thank me later._ **  
**_  
-Y_ **

_**…..You are an angel, you know that? AZULA AND KATARA! I will go down with this ship. My OTP. I am such a trash shipper.  
** _  
_**-W** _

-  
_**  
We're all a little trashy when it comes to smut, my dear W. You are such a nerd.**_

_**-Y** _

_**Excuse you. I. Am. A MOTHERFUCKING princess! Of trashy fanfics, anyways. You oaf.** _

_**-W** _

**_That's my girl! I love it when you're feisty._ **

**_-Y_ **

_**Your girl? Honestly, I rather like you calling me that.** _

_**-W** _

* * *

Weiss happily sat at her computer, looking for all the world happy to be in one of the most painfully boring classes in the school. She always looked forwards to Port's class now, and with a grin, opened the file to scroll down to the bottom, looking for the newest message from Y. It had become the highlight of her day to type messages and read news from her mysterious pen pal.

However, this time there was nothing there. No quirky note, no dancing images of penises, no sweet comments, nothing. Scrolling back up to look through the previous notes back and forth just in case it had gotten misplaced, the white haired young woman found herself suddenly worried about the girl she had never met. Had something happened? Was she okay? Her mind jumped around to several different conclusions, and all of them were terrible.

She didn't really think abut just how much she had come to depend on Y and her messages for a smile, to get through her day. She had unknowingly found herself wondering what Y looked like on many occasions, often imagining one of the pretty blonde cheerleaders as her mystery friend. Or… or was Y a crush? The heiress didn't know, but her fingers hovered above the keys for many minutes as she debated writing a second message in. Twice, she half lowered them only to pull them back. No, she was being silly. One day of silence could simply mean that the other girl wasn't feeling well and that she was worrying over nothing at all. If she commented now, she would look like a clingy fool and possibly unsettle the other girl more.

Her hands lowered back to her lap slowly, her mind completely distracted as she tried to read the rest of the class. Weiss was positively convinced that someone could walk up to another classmate and punch them out in this class, and Port would just keep on rambling on.

* * *

The next day, Weiss did something she would never do; she bolted into Port's class as quickly as she could, rushing to sit in her chair and pull up the document. Her eyes quickly scanned the words as she scrolled down to the bottom, hunting for anything misplaced once more before looking for a new entry. Once again, she was only met with disappointment. Two days. Two days of nothing from Y. That day she had even noticed a handful of students missing, and another group looking like they had spend all of their time crying for the last few days. What if something had happened to the other girl and they knew? But she very well couldn't ask them; she didn't even know Y's real name! Had she done something to upset her? Was she avoiding her now?

Weiss didn't realize just how much the other girl had begun to mean to her, how important she had become in her life. A student she had never met knew more about her than some of her friends, and it bothered her deeply that she suddenly was met with silence. If this had happened in the first week or two, the heiress would have just chalked it up at nothing too important being lost, a passing acquaintance that was no longer part of her life. But it had been a good few months of banter between them, secrets shared, a bond forming. And it hurt her not to hear from her now.

This time, the heiress could feel her stomach churning with worry, her fingers typing on the keyboard with a grim purpose.

_**Hey, are you okay? I didn't hear anything from you today or yesterday. Just wondering if you were okay. Please let me know as soon as possible, okay? I'm a bit worried.** _

_**-W** _

_**Hey, it's been four days. What's wrong? Did something happen? I'm really worried about you. Did I say something to offend you? Please, just talk to me to let me know if you are okay. I know I'm being redundant, but I'm just really worried right now. We've been talking for months now, and this isn't like you.** _

_**-W** _

_**Y, I NEED you to talk to me, dammit! What did I do? I'm really scared now. It's been six DAYS and nothing! Did I do something? Did I say something? PLEASE talk to me. I just need to hear that you're fine. Yell at me, shout at me, tell me you never want me to write here again, just PLEASE say something! ANYTHING! I need to know you are safe.** _

_**-W** _

* * *

Nine days. Nine terrible days of waiting saw Weiss slowly walking into the classroom to sit listlessly at her computer. She looked a bit on the drab side, her typically confident posture defeated and broken as her bleary blue eyes stared at the screen blankly. She hadn't thought that silence from someone she had never met face to face would hurt her so much, that it would tear her heart apart like this. Pyrrha and the others had noticed her depressed mood, Weiss' grades slowly dropping from her scattered and dark thoughts. Even Winter had been trying to coax her out of her closed off mood only to be met with cold silence of her own.

And yet, she still found herself opening the file up, slowly scrolling through as she had been for the last several days. Weiss decided she must be a masochist to constantly do this to herself; each day of school returning with the false hope that maybe, just maybe, there would be a message from Y. She knew she was just fooling herself at this point, that she was setting herself up to be once again disappointed and hurt. Tears rolled down her face as she passed messages of light-hearted humor, links to stories and gifs of questionable nature. It seemed like another life to her in some ways now.

But when she reached the bottom, Weiss felt her heart skip a beat. There, there below her own frantic entries, was a long message typed out by her long since vanished pen pal. From the girl she had slowly formed a crush on.

_**W, I am so, so, so sorry about not replying, but there was an emergency for my family and friends. Last Friday, my sister's best friend Blake committed suicide and we have been dealing with a lot because of it. It's really hard to talk about, but I felt like you should know why I was gone for so long. It really messed up Ruby, and none of us could function.** _

_**She said that she just couldn't handle Cardin and his troop of fucktards bullying her anymore. I really should have been more aware, and it just hurts that she's gone now. I should have known when she gave me her ribbon. She kept wearing it every day because she said it was all she had of her real mother. I hate him so much for what he did to her, and even more that she left us behind, but I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything but try to help everyone pick up the pieces**_.

Weiss could feel silent tears running down her cheeks, her gaze flickering to the linebacker in question as he sat in the front of the class, his feet propped up on his desk. How could he just sit there and laugh with his stupid friends when he had killed someone? Maybe he hadn't done the killing with his own hands, but he had made someone feel so hopeless that she couldn't see any other way to escape it. Somehow, she found the will to read on.

_**I don't think you knew Blake, but she was the one who wrote all of those stories I would send you. I think you would have liked her a lot. Her adoptive family is still really torn up, and Velvet hasn't gone back to her university yet and refuses to leave Blake's bed aside from eating. It took us a day to even get her to eat. She loved Blake a lot. I mean, she was like a real sister to her. I'm so pissed that she did this to us. I'm pissed, and hurt that she didn't come to us, but I didn't go through what she did. I guess she had just kept trying to go on and it just got to be too much.** _

_**I'm really sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to, and I really wanted to get back as soon as I possibly could. I just couldn't let them down, and I couldn't abandon them or my friends. Ruby and everyone needed me so much. But I promise you right now, that I won't let you down either. Not again. I don't want to hurt you like this again. Everyone is hurting enough right now.** _

_**-Y** _

The white haired teen was shaking and crying silently, snuffling before typing quickly. She saved and closed the file, standing suddenly to even cause Professor Port to fall silent, walking up to the front of the class with a blank and distant look on her face. When she stood next to Cardin, the redheaded linebacker simply looked up with a mildly suggestive smirk on his lips, his right eyebrow arched. "Can I help you with something, Princess?" He questioned in a coy tone.

Weiss said nothing, her left hand clenching into a fist as she swiftly raised her arm, pulled her hand back, and threw every ounce of strength the volleyball player contained in her tiny frame into a single punch to his face.

* * *

Pyrrha, Coco, Ren, and Jaune all sat around Weiss in her bedroom, silently awaiting her to say something as she held an ice pack to her hand. They all knew that there would be an explanation to her uncharacteristic display of violence, and so they just waited it out as usual. She was normally so composed, so quiet, and this wasn't like her at all.

The white haired girl felt choked as she cried silently, letting her bangs hide her face from view. After finally getting herself somewhat under control, she spoke, her voice thick and rough with tears. "H-he….. He had bullied a girl so m-much…." A soft sob escaped her. "She killed herself almost a week ago. He just…. He was j-just sitting th-the-ere. Like it di… Like everyth-thing was fine! He juh… just didn't care whu-what he did to her!"

The girl broke down, her friends all moving close to hug her tightly, muttering soft words to try to assure her it would be alright. How could they promise her such a thing? Y's friend was dead, and he had hurt so many people. So many people, including Y.

* * *

Yang was so tired. She had never thought that a human had so many tears to shed, but it seemed that it was a nearly endless supply for her and the others. Velvet was doing better, but she was now wearing almost exclusively her little sister's clothing whenever she left the house. Ruby and Sun were finally back attending school again now that the funeral was done, but Mrs. Valkyrie was worried about her daughter. It seemed that Nora was staying out late and not coming home until the early hours of the morning, the ginger progressively becoming quieter. She had tasked Yang with talking to the blue eyed drummer, trying to prevent her from going off the deep end at the loss of the quiet bookworm. Hopefully, she would be able to talk some sense into her.

She looked at the ribbon that she had wrapped around her right arm sadly, feeling a few more tears burn at her lilac hues. She missed Blake very much, and it hurt that nothing would happen to Cardin. Well, she had heard that he had gotten clocked yesterday at school; a student had knocked him clean off of his chair and punched him unconscious with a single blow. She wished she could find out who it was so she could hug them. Or kiss them. Or both. That asshole deserved it so badly in her humble opinion.

The busty cheerleader sighed, thinking about the document on the computer idly; just when had W become such a fixture in her life? When had she gone from friendly to flirty, an finally to having a crush on her? Yang had no idea, moving her mouse to open the file she had spent too much time away from to see a short message from W.

_**Y, I am so sorry for your loss. I am so sorry for everyone's loss. I'm going to make him hurt for hurting her, and you. And everyone. I promise you, he is going to pay for this.** _

_**-W** _

Yang quickly typed her reply out, her trembling fingers moving swiftly.

_**Please, don't do anything stupid. You're really important to me. I can't lose you too, W.** _

_**-Y** _

* * *

The blonde sighed as Nora's phone went to voicemail instantly, calling back the Valkyries to let them know she had an idea where their daughter was and would go to see her. It was nine forty at night, and she knew exactly where the ginger would go to get away from everything, where she would head off to for silence from the world. Grabbing a large orange hoodie, Yang shoved on the article of clothing and pulled the hood up to hide her long blonde hair, lifting up a brown backpack filled with spray cans; she might as well get her own stuff worked on a bit more while she was out there if Nora refused to talk to her.

Opening the window, she climbed stealthily out into the large oak that was nearby with the ease of practice, nimbly clambering down the tree and quickly moving across the lawn. Once she had cleared the neighborhood, the cheerleader slowed her pace, heading to the old bridge by the lake with a calm familiarity. She could see in the distance a faint light -if she hadn't known what to look for, she would have missed it completely- and let out a sigh of relief; Nora was right where she had expected her to be. Leaping over a short fence, Yang felt the torn knees of her jeans allow in a gust of chilled air to grace her skin as she wandered over the plaza grass, walking towards the concrete structure. The sound of a spray can being shaken caused her to smile, entering the second tunnel curve with a relaxed posture. "Thought I'd find you out here." She stated in a gentle voice.

"Couldn't sleep. Again." A female voice replied almost wearily, a headlamp turning to face the hooded blonde. "Mom send you to look for me?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you, Nora. I mean, I am too, but you know she's really worried that you'll…. Well-"

"That I'll try to follow Blake. You can say it."

The choked sound of the ginger's voice caused Yang's heart to drop, her lilac hues full of concern. "Well….. Are you?"

"Of course not!" Nora all but shouted, sniffling loudly. "She wouldn't want me to do that."

The captain took hold of the drummer's arm and tugged her towards the opening, forcing Nora to sit next to her in the dim moonlight. The girl looked dreadful; her turquoise eyes red and bleary from days of crying, the skin around her eyes dark from lack of sleep. Was she a bit thinner too? It was hard to tell under her black hoodie, the hood slowly pulled up by the girl to hide her paint streaked face as tears traced down her freckled cheeks. Yang watched with a pained expression on her face as her best friend pulled the hood lower as her body shook with the force of her hushed sobs, the cloth cat ears on top of the black hood flopped forwards near the golden cat eyes sewn on. Awkwardly, the blonde wrapped her arms around the crying teen, feeling Nora lean into her as the sobs were finally voiced properly, the typically cheerful and energetic girl hiding her face against the sleeves.

Yang simply held her friend as she kept crying, gently rubbing her back. There wasn't much she could do except to be there for the distraught teen, the long clothing hiding the many tattoos she had amassed over the past year, including a black cat on her forearm. When the sobs finally quieted into soft sniffles, Nora sat back up, punching the hood back down as she rubbed her eyes with the sleeves. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at nothing before the ginger spoke. "I…. I don't think I'll ever get over she's gone…." Another sniffle. "I k-keep expecting her to leave me a dorky text during the night for me to wake up to. And I just break down when there isn't one." She wiped her eyes once more. "I have no idea when it won't hurt so much."

Nora took a soft inhale of the apparel, biting her tongue as she smelled Blake still in the cloth, the thought of her girlfriend smiling as she wore the item breaking her already damaged heart more. She knew why the shy writer had given Yang the ribbon; if it had gone to herself, she would have known instantly what was going to happen, but she had been tipped off when she had come home to her hoodie neatly folded on her bed that horrible Friday afternoon after band practice. Her taller lover had loved that hoodie, going to far as to wear it for weeks on end after Nora would give it to her if she was cold. The short ginger would always have to essentially take it back when Blake wasn't wearing it -which was almost impossible as Blake was constantly wearing it- only to once again offer it when she was cold. By far, that black cat hoodie had been her favorite article of clothing that the live-wire ginger owned, and the sight of it waiting for her caused her to rush as quickly as possible to the Scarlatina house.

The tattooed girl had a key as she was close to the whole family and so she had let herself in just as Velvet was pulling into the driveway, running up the stairs, all the while calling Blake's name frantically. When she had seen the tall girl laying on the floor with the empty pill bottle next to her, she had started screaming, Velvet hurrying at the sound only to be greeted by Nora trying to give her unresponsive lover CPR, shouting for the brown haired woman to call for an ambulance. By the time the paramedics had arrived, Nora had been reduced to a sobbing mess, the EMTs all dragging her away to take charge before announcing that she was gone; something the freckled teen had known but refused to believe.

She and Velvet had cried, but the older girl had been forced to restrain the strong drummer from trying to reach the tall bookworm. Without a doubt, it was the worst thing that had ever happened to them both, and it filled her with a horrible emptiness.

"Nora, please….. I know it hurts. And I know I wasn't in love with her, but I cared about her too. It hurts us both."

"You….. didn't find her, Yang."

Yang went silent at her words, looking at her feet. "No, you're right. I didn't. And honestly, if I had loved her half as much as you did and saw that, I don't think I could have gone on. You are so much stronger than me, Nora."

The ginger laughed bitterly. "I'm not, though. Look at me. I'm just…. wearing myself down. I can't sleep, because I dream about her. I dream, and when I wake up, she's not there." Tired blue eyes met lilac. "It hurts so much, Yang. It hurts, and I miss her so much. How could she do this to us?" A dark fire filled her watery gaze. "I'll break his fucking legs. I'll fucking KILL Cardin for this."

Golden eyebrows furrowed. "No, you won't. You'll do exactly what Blake would have wanted, and live. You'll keep going with your drumming, and get famous, and name a song after her. You'll write a book and stuff because you know that's what she would have loved. You'll get discovered with your art. As much as it hurts, and as much as it feels like everything is over, the world keeps going. It sucks, and it hurts, but the world is still going. It didn't stop, and you can't stop either." she ruffled the shorter girl's hair. "You know she would yell at you if you did."

Nora chuckled and nodded, wiping her face again. "So….. You find someone yet? I remember you saying that you were talking to a girl before…." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "All this happened."

The cheerleader blushed sheepishly. "I uhh…. I don't think I have. I mean, we talk on the computer. I've never met her, but I really, really like her."

"Then tell her that."

Yang blinked in surprise. "I don't even know who she is. We just go back and forth on the computer, and I don't even know if she's really like that. What if it's all a lie? Or what if she's nothing like what I think she is?"

"Yang, what on earth do you have to lose?" The tattooed artist questioned in a rough voice, halting the other girl. "If you want to know if she's who you think she is, then you better fucking meet her. Find out now, while you have the chance. Because once she's gone," A few tears ran down her freckled cheeks. "she's gone. And then you've lost your chance, and you'll regret it the rest of your life."

The tall teen took in the words, letting them sink into her heart and mind. Nora was right; she had to try before she lost her chance. The worst that could happen was that she would find out that W was nothing like she seemed, and the best was that W was everything she dreamed of, but none of that would matter if she didn't actively try to find out who she was. After a moment longer of thought, the Xiao Long girl spoke. "Do you regret anything about being with Blake?"

"…I regret I wasn't there sooner. I regret not being there to stop her. But I don't regret loving her. I don't regret that I did everything I could. I just…. wish I had been there in time. That's my only regret."

With that, the blue eyed girl stood, reaching back to help Yang to her feet as well before pulling her along with her into the tunnel. She grabbed her electric lantern and turned it on to illuminate her project, both girls simply staring at the concrete in silence.

Painted in beautiful colors and incredible skill was a portrait of Blake wearing the same black cat hoodie that was on Nora, a gentle smile on her lips, and a happy glint in her golden eyes. A book was resting open on her lap, the pages filled with Nordic runes, her bow neatly tied on her head. The duo looked at the artwork for several minutes, tears running from their eyes steadily. "It's perfect, Nora." The taller girl breathed, suddenly lifting her sleeve to expose the black ribbon still around her arm. "Do you want-"

"No." Her companion interrupted. "She gave it to you. She wanted you to have it. Just, take care of it for me. If anything happens to it, I swear to _GOD_ Yang, I will break your fucking legs."

"Deal."

* * *

Yang sat in front of her computer, baffled that there was nothing from W in the note. Had something happened to her? Was something wrong? Maybe she was sick. Yeah, that could be it. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, not even remotely paying attention the entire class. She had noticed Cardin sporting a spectacular black eye in the hallways, which satisfied her to no end, but it still made her worried about the mystery girl she had gotten a crush on. Where was she?

The girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when the bell rang, she had walked out without her calculus notebook, wandering through the halls to her class while lost in thought.

* * *

Weiss had hated every minute of her suspension, even though it had only lasted one day. There was nothing more annoying than knowing Y would have likely left a message for her yesterday morning, but she was unable to read it like usual. Sprinting through the halls once lunch let out, the Schnee girl dashed into Port's class, hurrying to her seat only to spot a strange notebook on the table.

Ordinarily, she would have turned it into the teacher instantly, but the sight of a few dancing penises that were drawn on the cover caught her attention. If she didn't know any better….

Her ice blue eyes widened. _'Wait, is this…. Y's book?'_ She wondered.

* * *

With a frustrated groan, the blonde sprinted through the halls. She couldn't believe that she had both forgotten to leave a message for W, AND left her book behind. This day was shaping up to be terrible indeed already. Nora was bound to scold her for this later. As her shoes pounded on the linoleum, Yang could hear each foot fall accusing her loudly. _"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."_ They seemed to berate her.

When she reached her destination, the buxom cheerleader opened the door and walked inside, Port halting in mild surprise. "Left m-my book. Need to grab it." She explained, the older man nodding before continuing to bore everyone to death with his lesson.

Calmly, she began to walk to the far corner computer, seeing a rather cute girl she vaguely remembered from the volleyball team sitting at her seat. Wasn't that Weiss Schnee or something? She couldn't recall, but she could see that the white haired girl was blushing slightly.

* * *

_'Oh… oh SHIT. That's Yang! Oh fuck, she's walking towards me. Why is she so hot?!'_ The scarred teen mentally screeched, trying hard to avoid eye contact as she blushed several shades of red. Instead, she stared at her keyboard, trying to not focus on the fact that she was indeed coming to her seat for whatever re-

Her eyes went even wider in shock. Yang Xiao Long. Yang.

_'Y.'_

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, her gaze lifting to meet gentle yet impish lilac eyes. "Hey." The blonde stated in a barely breathless voice. "I left my book behind."

"Y-yeah! Here you go." Weiss handed the book over with a nervous smile. If she was wrong about this, she was about to make herself look like the biggest creep to the hottest girl in school. "By the way, you still need to work on that left testicle, Y."

Yang's eyes went wide, the book falling from her fingers to hit the floor, her heart thudding in her chest. Wait a minute. Weiss Schnee, the girl who was regarded as the perfect princess, was the mouthy, porn reading W? Was it possible that the pretty volleyball player was really the girl she had fallen for? "W…?"

A shy smile lit the white haired heiress' features. "Y-yeah. It's me."

"You're….. Wow…. I never thought you would be into that sort of smut."

"I'm an heiress, not a nun. I'm sorry about Blake. Nearly sprained my wrist knocking Cardin out, though."

Purple eyes bulged slightly in a freckle dusted face. " _YOU_ were the one that knocked him out?!" She hissed.

"Yes. And _damn_ did it feel good."

A smirk. "That's my girl."

"Ms. Xiao Long? If you have your book, I would think your teacher should like you back in your proper class."

The blonde blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Sorry! Just… Giving Weiss a few notes since she missed yesterday." She lied, stooping to quickly pick her book back up before opening it.

Stealing the scarred girl's pen for a moment, she jotted something down quickly on a page and handed it to her before quickly fleeing, her face still flushed as she began walking back to class.

* * *

Weiss was still blushing after Yang walked out, a giant, goofy grin on her lips from joy. She had finally met Y, and she was everything she had hoped she would be. Pretty, quirky, strong, and coy. When she opened the paper up, she saw a small note scrawled on it under a phone number.

_Please, text me? I would love to meet up with you after school._

_-Yang_

* * *

Just before she turned the final corner to get back to her class, Yang felt her pocket vibrate, pulling out her phone. As she flipped it open she half expected it to be Ruby, or Velvet, or any of the Scarlatinas. Instead, it was a new number and a very short message that made her grin from ear to ear, a very small blush on her cheeks.

_I'll always text you. Any time you need me, I'm right here for you. Always._

_-Weiss_


	20. Catching Ladybugs (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: SMUT. PURE PORN.
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey can you do a ladybug fic? And I don't really particularly have a prompt so you can make something up I guess. *shrugs* Thanks and I hope you have some happy holidays!

Blake lay snuggled against Ruby with a smile, book in one hand and her head resting on her girlfriend's stomach like a pillow. The older Huntress turned a page idly while her grinning teammate lazily stroked her black feline ears, listening to the Faunus purr. She could hear Ruby's heartbeat from her position, a kind of gentle assurance that came with the soothing sound washing over her. It was a nice day out, and while their partners were out doing God only knows what, they were content to spend time reading and basking in each other's quiet company. "Hey, Blake?"

"Hmm?" The amber eyed teen hummed, not looking up from her book.

"How long did Yang and Weiss say they would be out?"

"I think they agreed upon a few hours to go see a movie with Neptune and Sun, but they probably are at the amusement park. Again." She replied in her even voice, turning the page.

Ruby looked down at her girlfriend with an arched eyebrow, reaching her hand down to pry the novel out of Blake's grasp and slide a bookmark in place before shutting it. Golden hues met silver, the shorter teen siting up and leaning over to plant a gentle kiss upon raven hair, then the soft forehead, followed by the lightly sun-kissed nose, and finally full lips. The Faunus returned the tender act, a slight smile curved into Ruby's mouth as the younger girl shifted more, coming to rest hovering above Blake. Her hands cupped olive toned cheeks, the hood of her cloak drooping slightly to cover both of their faces in shadow, but they were too occupied to care.

The feline woman sat up slightly to press her lips a bit firmer against her girlfriend's the kiss deepening slowly but surely. She reached one hand out to wrap around the small waist of the scarlet and black haired teen, holding them tightly together by that grip alone. The hands cupping her cheeks lowered to her black over shirt, nimble digits tugging at the clasps while lips descended to her throat. "R-ruby…!" The amber hued warrior moaned softly, her hips rolling vaguely in desire.

Through the haze of building desire, she could feel her silver eyed lover remove the jacket, tugging up on her white shirt to discard it next to the floor. Heated lips moved to gently suckle on her collarbone, Blake groaning louder under the dutiful ministrations of her leader. Though Ruby was clearly younger, she was also clearly more dominant, and the taller girl had no qualms with allowing her to take the lead whenever they were intimate. The Faunus could feel the girl's hips rolling onto her harder, but her body was growing a bit fuzzy in her lust. Slowly she lay back, her right hand slipping up along Ruby's leg to trail under her skirt, feeling the heated core growing damp. "Mmmnn~~" Ruby sat up, her silver orbs full of desire.

Panting, the shorter girl arched her hips to allow her wet opening to brush against the curious fingers through her leggings, her own hands all but yanking off Blake's shorts and leggings. Staring down at her girlfriend a she lay in only her panties and bra, Ruby Rose devoured her by sight alone, finally removing the bra to lightly bite where the left strap had been. The incoherent moans and whimpers caused the youth to grin against the silky skin, her own hand slipping into the panties of the Faunus to lightly stroke at the sensitive nub. The high pitched moans the action elicited drove her onward, the one hand clawing at her clothes spine filling her with heady need. Her fingertips were wet with the evidence of her lover's arousal, but she somehow kept herself from entering the hot passage.

"Oh… Oh Ruby…." The elder Huntress groaned out languidly, writhing slightly.

Ruby let out a groan of her own when Blake's fingers pressed harder against her own opening through her clothing, trembling slightly. It was a dance of wills between them, but the young Rose knew that in the end, she always won. While on the battlefield her stoic girlfriend was a stronger force, she was the one in charge here. This was her battlefield that she would never lose in.

Curling her fingers into Blake's body, she watched the flashed face of the nearly naked Faunus grow relaxed with pleasure, stroking the older girl's clit with her thumb teasingly to force her to squirm. The fluids from the warm passage coated her pillaging digits, both of Blake's hands clawing desperately at her back through her dress and cloak. She could feel her lover's hips arching wildly, the moans growing louder as she curled her fingers with a deft knowledge of the other female's body. Her mouth moved to kiss and bite at the crook of the dark haired girl's neck, her teeth biting hard enough to leave red indentations, Blake hissing loudly in ecstasy. "Rub… Ruby! Oh _God_ , RUBY!"

The silver eyes Huntress could feel Blake's tight passage growing even tighter, the nails that had likely long since turned into claws tearing the back of her dress in her passion. Her fingers moved faster, her thumb pressing and rotating the other girl's clit expertly, finally feeling the Faunus tensing and jerk as a scream of bliss filled the room, amber eyes half rolled into her head.

" _GET IT_ , Ruby!"

"OH MY _GOD! NO! NO!_ "

At the sound of the two different female voices -one goading and one mortified-, Ruby gasped and quickly removed her hand, her head snapping towards the door to see Weiss and Yang standing in front of the now shut door. "That's my little sister!" The blonde encouraged, her partner several various shades of red as she used a blanket to cover her nearly bare form from lilac eyes.

"I will _NEVER_ be able to unsee the trauma that is your partner having intercourse with your sister! Ugh! And I had such a nice date with Neptune, too! Haven't you two heard of _locking_ the door?" The heiress seethed, not exactly looking at either of the girls on Blake's bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The embarrassed Faunus hissed at them, hiding under the blanket as Ruby tried to think of something to say to glaze everything over, at the same time hide her right hand; the one that was still glistening from Blake's orgasm on her fingers.

"Well, to be honest, you probably wouldn't have heard us if we did. Didn't know you were that much of a screamer, partner."

"Can we not ever discuss this again? Ugh! Where's the bleach? I need to pour it into my ear and hope it burns all this out of my brain." The scarred woman huffed before stomping over to the desk.

"W-we thought you two would be gone for a while!" Ruby tried to excuse, her face slightly flushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blake trying to grasp her discarded clothes while remaining under the sheets in a modest bid to re-clothe herself.

Yang instead walked over and started picking them up to hand to the girl herself. "Yeah, but then they had to go. Something came up, and so we headed back here. We need to think of a system or something for you two. Maybe, like… a sock on the door handle. Or a bra. Or a sign that says, "I'M GETTING THE PUSSY" so we don't walk in."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Weiss yelled in dismay.

Ruby laughed as Blake struggled to clothe herself in what little privacy the blanket offered, amber eyes glaring up at her sister. While it had been horrifying, at least she had been clothed. Yang would have never let her live it down if she had been naked too.


	21. Study Deeply (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: SMUT. PURE PORN.
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Uhm... Combat totes or WhiteRose NSFW plz? 8D /shotdead.

"Aaahhh~!" Ruby groaned as Weiss wrapped her legs around her waist while she remained sitting on the desk of the abandoned classroom, the taller girl leaving feather light kisses along her jawline.

The heiress smirked slightly, her body pressing harder against her smaller lover's as her fingers gripped the legging covered thighs harder. She could feel her partner's arms trembling while they wrapped around her shoulders, her breathy moans fluttering past her parted lips. It was intoxicating to listen to, and while they didn't have much time before Blake and Yang returned from their date, Weiss still wanted to have a bit of alone time with her younger girlfriend.

Dainty hands moved under the red and black combat skirt to grip at the waist band of the leggings, slowly tugging them down. She felt Ruby lift herself for a moment to allow the swordswoman to slide them past her hips followed quickly by her panties, hearing the silver eyed girl panting a bit shakily. Righting herself, Weiss kissed the cloak wearer's lips tenderly, then her cheek, down to her jawline, and trailing down her throat to casually kiss down her clothes. By the time the heiress settled herself under the combat skirt, her young girlfriend was moaning with anticipation, her skin properly flushed in desire.

Using both hands to hold open Ruby's legs, the glyph wielder gently closed her lips around her partner's clit, her tongue lightly flicking the sensitive little organ with the tip to gain a heavy tremble and loud moan of appreciation. She sucked on the item lightly, only half aware of her lover clapping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself from being too loud, the smaller frame leaning back to give her girlfriend more room. Weiss pressed to fingers of her left hand into Ruby's soaking opening, feeling the girl shake harder and the muffled sounds of pleasure grow louder.

She slid the digits in and out slowly, the leader of team RWBY rolling her hips in a sort of hazy bliss while trying to keep herself from being too loud and drawing attention to the supposedly empty classroom. Blue eyes half-mast, her own face flushed with lust, the scarred teen pressed her mouth closer to her lover's body, adding more pressure with her tongue. Weiss could feel the trembling increasing, hearing how much higher in pitch the muffled sounds were getting as she lightly curled her fingers a bit faster. One of Ruby's legs was half wrapped around her shoulder and back, a single hand tangled into her long white locks to keep her from pulling away. Not that Weiss would if she could; she enjoyed hearing her smaller girlfriend moan for her far too much.

Ruby's hips were rocking urgently at her attentions, her chin, fingers, and the desk below wet from the evidence of the silver eyed girl's ecstasy, the kneeling Huntress increasing her actions. She could feel the tight opening growing more tense, the shaking growing more pronounced moments before a muffle screech accompanied the sudden orgasm from her partner. Weiss lapped at the fluid, enjoying just how each swipe of her tongue caused Ruby to flinch slightly and whimper in pleasure, finally sitting back from the panting girl when the grip on her hair lessened.

With an impish smirk, Weiss licked her lips and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, kissing the panting girl shortly after with great gusto. "You taste sweet." She half purred to the leader, watching Ruby turn a shade of crimson that matched her cloak.

Oh, how she enjoyed making her girlfriend blush, helping her fix her clothing before dragging her along back towards the dorm to continue their activities. Only to find the door firmly shut with a sign stating 'NSFWR' on it. With a pout, the heiress glared at the shut door, Zwei yipping as he raced over to join them, whining for them to follow him back outside.

It seemed that Yang had likely sent the dog out to distract them from entering in on she and Blake having some 'team bonding' time of their own. "What does NSFWR mean?" The younger girl questioned, Weiss yanking her along to follow Zwei.

"Never you mind. I suppose we should go outside and play with Zwei until the room is cleared out. I think one of his tennis balls are with Nora from when they played fetch."


	22. Wheel of Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> How about a SeaMonkeys/Bees double date?

Neptune grinned at the busty blonde as they each lead their Faunus lover on their arm, one energetic and grinning, the other more sedated yet blushing as the group made their way through the crowd. Both Yang and Sun had picked the amusement park as their idea double date location, and so the other two had agreed with a smile. The blue haired male winked flirtatiously at his impish boyfriend, feeling his tail wrap gently around his left bicep like an extra arm.

Blake's bow was swiveling around with the various sounds, keeping track of everything and nothing all at once via her cat ears. She knew that Yang wouldn't let anything happen to her if anyone found out she was a Faunus, but she still hid herself out of habit more than anything these days. Weiss had reacted badly enough, she didn't need people she didn't know judging her too. Leaning into her taller girlfriend, the raven haired teen sighed softly, already wishing she was back in their dorm, snuggled against the brawler with a good book in her hands.

Yet a firm hand began to scratch under her chin lightly, a rumbling purr escaping the amber eyed girl with a lazy smile of contentment on her lips. Oh, how she adored her sweet brawler for knowing she was uncomfortable. It was wonderful to know she was with someone who she knew would protect her from anything, and Blake knew that she would be willing to allow Yang to do so for anyone.

Anyone, but _him_.

Her mood darkened as she moved her face, removing her chin from the fingers that were happy to caress it. She could never allow Adam to get near her girlfriend; he would try to kill her in a heartbeat. Though she never loved him, nor did anything with him, the other Faunus was incredibly possessive of her as her first partner. She had known that he had been waiting for the right moment to try to woo her, and it had been one of the many, many reasons for her leaving him. He had become a monster, nothing like the young teen she first met.

"Hey, you okay?"

The words snapped her out of her recollection, amber eyes blinking. "Uh, yeah. Just lost in thought." The dark haired girl responded quickly, fidgeting.

"Oh….kay…. Anyways, Neptune, Sun, and I wanted to do the Ferris Wheel. You want to join me?" A wide yet shy grin edged onto her features. "It'll be fun."

The two males flashed their biggest grins complete with dorky thumbs up, Blake swearing that she saw Neptune's teeth sparkle at the action. "I uhh…. Yeah. That sounds fine." Was her slightly dazed answer.

With a winning expression of pure triumph, the buxom blonde instantly began to drag her anti-social lover along with the to boys into the line, all four of them standing in a cluster. Sun nudged the shorter Faunus with his shoulder playfully, earning a smirk and a nudge back, her bow perking up. He reached over and ruffled her hair, creating an irritated blush as she tried to smooth out her dark locks, glad he hadn't ruffled her ribbon.

At long last, the quartet was allowed on the item, Blake and Yang in one car while Sun and Neptune took a separate one. The cat snuggled deeply against her much warmer companion, purring happily as they started their slow and staggering rise into the night sky. It was so nice to be away from the other two members of their team, even if she was more than certain that Weiss would have no troubles keeping their young leader occupied. She only hoped that it didn't involved allowing the silver eyed girl to read some of her more… personal novels. When Yang had done that very thing, she had banished the impish teen to sleep in the hall, but later felt guilty and joined her regardless, waking up when Nora poked at the two of them with a stick.

"Uhhh… _BOY_ this is higher up than I thought…" The duo heard from the car in front of them, both struggling to hide their giggles.

Neptune had been so focused on what his energetic boyfriend had wanted that he had forgotten that the ride took them up several stories into the air. The girls could hear his companion trying to calm them as they slowly rose higher still, cackling wildly each time the contraption halted to let another car empty at his frantic squeals. By the time the two boys were at the highest point, Blake could clearly see with her incredible nigh vision Neptune in Sun's lap, clinging to him tightly and hiding his face in the blond's neck. It was both adorable and pitiful at the exact same time, and she couldn't stop laughing at the supposedly cool boy was acting.

However, Yang pulling her in for a sweet and gentle kiss distracted the warrior, her arms wrapping around sturdy shoulders as a happy sigh escaped her. Even though Neptune was whimpering and whining in the other car, this was still an amazing moment. Her little sun dragon always knew how to make sure she was happy and felt loved.

 _"I WANNA GET OFF THIS THING!"_ The blue haired boy wailed loudly, both girls breaking down into riotous laughter as their lips parted.


	23. A Game of Cat And Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFFY
> 
> purrrrha asked:  
> purrha where blake is trying to convince pyrrha to stop pursuing jaune and realizes that she wishes she was on the receiving end of pyrrha's affections... kissu kissu fall in love 3

The warrior teen sat heavily in the library, her arms on the table before her as she slowly lowered her face to the surface, sadness etched upon her features, her green hues clouded with tears she was too stubborn to cry. Pyrrha took a few long, deep breaths to calm herself from her own self-inflicted heart-ache. She should know by now Jaune would never see her, but she still held onto that final vestige of hope that the awkward blonde would realize that Weiss was too far into Yang to even care about him. She hoped, prayed, but deep down knew that it would only be in vain. Why couldn't she just let him go and be a complete idiot on his own? Why did she have to keep wishing that if she just helped him enough, was there enough, if she just tried more, then she would stop being invisible to him.

"Pyrrha…." She heard a soft, almost monotonous sounding voice whisper, a hand on her shoulder.

She knew before turning it was Blake; no other student could sound so nearly emotionless but hinting at concern. The redhead looked up at the Faunus worriedly watching her, doing her best to compose herself. "Please, take a seat." The tall girl offered, attempting a reassuring smile only to fail.

Her friend did heed her request and sit, scooting close. "Jaune again?" A weary nod was the only answer she needed. "Pyrrha, you can't keep doing this to yourself. He's too dense to see your attraction for him."

The Greek Huntress sighed heavily, her face instantly sinking into her hands. "Blake…. I just can't help it. I do love him."

Amber eyes hardened. "But he doesn't love you. He's only got eyes for the lesbian-est lesbian in the school, and you only are going to tear yourself apart for him." An angry huff escaped her, green eyes watching as the black hair seemed to puff up in her irritation. "You don't need this."

"Blake, he's the only one who treats me like I'm normal. He's the only one I really want. If not for him, I wouldn't have you as a friend." Standing, the teen trudged off sadly, looking back at her friend with a horribly depressed expression. "And I don't know what I would do without you, sometimes."

The feline Faunus watched the Amazon leave the library in silence, her fingers tracing the table below in worry. Pyrrha was such a good friend to her, quiet, passionate, kind, honorable, but she had horrible tastes in partners. Why couldn't she fall in love with someone who would treat her right? Someone who wasn't vapid, or at times childish. Blake's bow drooped slightly as her mood only darkened further.

Why couldn't she love someone who loved her back?

* * *

She blocked the sword effortlessly, sweeping into a crouch and hitting her partner in the gut with Akoúo̱ to send him staggering to the ground. Jaune grunted and flopped onto his back, winded as the taller student quickly hopped to her feet. "Sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.." He wheezed breathlessly. "I think my lungs are in my throat."

Pyrrha felt her face burn in embarrassment, of course she would hurt her crush! Why would anything actually go right for her? "I'm sorry! Here, this should help."

She helped the leader of team JNPR sit up and lean his head between his legs, coaxing him into deeper breathes. When the boy was far less in pain, he grinned up at her in thanks, his expression sheepish. "Sorry I suck at this."

The redhead waved his words off. "I should have pulled my blow. How are you feeling?"

"Better now. But, I need to ask you something." His blue eyes were nervous, expectant.

 _'Is… is this is?'_ She wondered. "I uhhh…. Please, ask away, Jaune. You can ask me anything at all."

"Do you think Weiss likes flowers, or stuffed animals more?"

The warrior woman was left speechless, rearing her head back as if slapped. "I… I uhhh.. Umm…"

"I was wondering sine I had some money and was thinking about getting her a gift." His sweet smile grew. "So, which do you think."

Ginger brows narrowed in frustration. "I think she prefers sun dragons, to be quiet honest." _'And the one she likes most of all goes by the name of Yang.'_

"Oh! A sun dragon plushie! Gotcha. Thanks for the advice!" He stood only to weave a bit, stumbling to the door quickly in his haste to find such an item for his crush.

The ginger watched the door shut, panting in an effort to hold back the flood of tears that burned at her verdant hues. How could he be so stupid? So blind to her? What was she doing wrong? Pyrrha Nikos had never met anybody who could make her feel so invisible, and due to her fame, it was one of the most welcome changes in her life. Welcome, and painful. She never had known that someone not seeing her could hurt so much, and so she drew her knees up to her chest, tucked her face against them, and quietly cried.

* * *

Blake had been up all night, trying to figure out just who was a worthy contender for her friend as she also tried to ignore her partner engaging in sexual relations with the snarky heiress. In the end, she had gotten maybe an hour of sleep at best between her puzzling thoughts and the loud moans that Ruby somehow managed to sleep through. She envied her leader of that particular talent, and as a result half dozed in class several times. When lunch rolled around, her amber gaze was drawn to her redheaded friend, seeing her typically clear green hues red and tired. That didn't sit well with the Faunus, her bow swiveling around slightly as her concern grew.

Her own curious nature prompted her to stand up and walk over, taking hold of her upper arm to tug her away from her teammates. Nora watched the duo go with a tilted head, but quickly returned to flinging foods at the blonde female across from her with a grin. With a grim expression of concern, Blake looked at the taller girl, whispering, "What's wrong? You look terrible, and you never look terrible."

A bitter chuckle escaped the Greek fighter. "Oh, he simply asked me during sparring what I think Weiss would like more, flowers of toys."

A soft hiss filled the air between them, the black bow flat against her hair. "Did you tell him that she would rather have Yang?"

"Not…. not in so many words."

"Pyrrha…." The Faunus warned.

"I know, I know! I just…."

Blake sighed, pulling the redhead into a tight embrace. "Look. You need to find someone else who cares about you. Someone who will see you, and you see them."

When Pyrrha pulled away, she had a watery smile on her lips. "But Blake, who could ever love me for me? Not for my fame, or my abilities, but just for me."

_'I could….'_

The words were on the tip of Blake's tongue, but the fact that they had been so eager to slip free, so natural to think kept them there, a red tint on her olive face. When had that become fact? When had she found herself someone worth Pyrrha Nikos' attention? Her affection? She remained standing with her mouth hanging slightly open, rooted dumbly to the spot as precious seconds ticked by, and her friend walked away.

"I could… love you for you…" She whispered far too late, staring in shock at the retreating form, her face still bright red.

* * *

The call for help had come in from the outskirts of Vale, several teams of first years gathered to be deployed to the site of the Grimm, both JNPR and RWBY among them. They along with team CFVY were in a craft together, Nora and Yang chattering away excitedly as Jaune awkwardly tried to flirt with Weiss, only to be coldly ignored, Pyrrha watching him sadly. Blake was only half listening to Ruby and Velvet, her eyes slowly finding their way back to the ginger Amazon after only a few minutes of looking at the floor. Her mind was flooded with confusing thoughts, her bow laying flat on her head as her anxiety slowly rose at the dawning of a new thought.

Pyrrha had no idea she was interested in her.

The craft lurching into a hover jolted her from her concerns, leaping with the rest of the students into the thick of the battle. Instantly, the warrior began to hack and move among the various Grimm, her eyes roving to keep track of both her allies and foes alike, both sets of her ears acutely aware of her surroundings. She could hear team CFVY working flawlessly off near the heaviest fighting, the younger fighters all a bit more fumbling in their attempts to quell the raging creatures. Jaune , Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss were clustered together, both of the golden haired teens fighting to defend the heiress while the armored young woman struggled to keep Jaune safe, no one attempting to look out for her with as much gusto as they were showing for the scarred teen.

Growling low in her throat, Blake rushed in to catch a Grimm that swiped at her, firing Gambol Shroud into it's face with reckless abandon before flipping to her feet, standing back to back with her friend. Green and gold hues swept the location to size up their enemies. "I can handle this. Protect Ruby." She insisted in a half strained voice.

Another growl. "She has Nora and Ren at her back. You had nobody. I'm not leaving you."

The Faunus ducked down to allow for Pyrrha to throw Miló into the eye of a Beowolf, following up with cleaving blow from her own weapon as the taller warrior recalled her spear with her semblance. Down the beast dropped, another five taking it's place, the streets crowing with more and more of the Grimm. "We can't stay here." Blake stated, grabbing the ginger's arm and using a clone to hoist them both into the air and over several of the monsters.

Off they dashed, weaving through buildings as they headed for safety, Blake finally halting when Pyrrha wrenched her arm free. "Blake! I need to help Jaune!"

She was getting awful tired of hearing his name. "Pyrrha, he doesn't _see_ you! He _won't_ see you! Stop wasting your time on him because it won't go anywhere!" Her amber eyes were imploring. "Please, _please_ stop trying to kill yourself for him. Please, live for yourself."

The verdant orbs darkened, burning with a sad fire. "I love him!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"If I keep _trying_ -"

"You're wasting your time!"

"Why do you care?!" The ginger was growing frustrated. How _dare_ her best friend argue with her on this?!

"Because it hurts me to see you do this to yourself! You're going to get yourself killed for an idiot who doesn't even know you love him!" She was growing angry. Why didn't she see that this was toxic? Struggling to calm herself, she ended with, "Find someone who will love you like you should, please."

Pyrrha snarled, throwing her arms into the air. "I told you that there was nobody that would see me for me like he does!"

The building they hid behind all but exploded as a Deathstalker thrashed into it, it's stinger responsible for demolishing the structure. In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, Blake lunged forward to place one hand at the back of her friend's neck, pulling Pyrrha towards her as her own face leaned in as well, pressing their lips together. For several precious seconds, she held them together, feeling the Amazon both stiffen and relax at the contact. It was electrifying, intoxicating, sweet, warm, tender, passionate, and everything in between. Finally, she allowed them to draw apart, green eyes staring out at her from an impossibly red face, a bit of a dopey twinkle in her golden irises. "Now, do you see me like I see you?" She whispered, panting slightly.

Pyrrha found herself struggling to breath as she stared at the Faunus, her mind both blank and whirling madly with several warring thoughts. Blake had feelings for her? Her best friend? How had she not seen them? _'Because you were too busy with Jaune…'_ She mentally hissed at herself, feeling even more torn than before. She hadn't really thought about how the Faunus also never treated her oddly due to her fame, not wanted her for the glory of having her.

But the Deathstalker drew back it's tail, and the raven haired teen threw herself at it, silently determined to protect the redhead like she should have been all along. One of the claws smashed into another building, and the other structure pitched itself slowly at the Grimm beast at the attacking Huntress in training, the rubble raining down onto both of the shocked beings, leaving Pyrrha to reach out for Blake, her green hues spilling over with tears. A scream was working it's way up her throat, her entire body trembling.

She couldn't find the strength to stand, to try to halt the barrage of death that was coming for the smaller girl. It was as if the world was in slow motion as Blake's eyes went wide as she took in the debris coming for her, the Greek fighter feeling the screech rising higher. _'I see you now! I see you now, Blake! Please, you can't leave me now!'_ She wanted to cry out, only able to futilely stretch her hand out as if she could grab her from there and pull her to safety. She hadn't synced her semblance with the girl, and she couldn't even think of the signature of Gambol Shroud to use that.

_'You aren't invisible to me! I see you! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

The rocks closed in more.

_'DON'T DIE!'_

Blake and the Deathstalker were completely shrouded by shadow, the girl lifting her arms as if they could somehow protect her from being crushed.

_'I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU NOW! I was so stupid, so blind…. BLAKE, I SEE YOU!'_

They cut off her sight of the other girl, and the scream finally broke free, her eyes all but pouring down tears of horror.

**_"BLAKE, I SEE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_ **


	24. Ides of the Banana March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF. OH MY GODS, is this FLUFF. THE FLUFF IS FLUFFY WITH THIS ONE.
> 
> iron-wang asked:
> 
> I have had a hankering for a thing or two. So first, 10 inch heroes AU if you've ever seen that film, or something Pyrrha/Sun? Happy writings in your hovel! Remember to drink and take regular breaks!

Sun casually swiveled himself to hanging upside-down by his tail next to Pyrrha, his hands clasped before his chest, legs crossed, and a grin that housed all of the most mischievous notions in the world on his lips. Clearing his throat, the monkey Faunus waiting until the bright verdant hues met his deep blue, arching an eyebrow cockily at the warrior. "So, Pyrrha… The scarlet warrior maiden. How goes your maidenly conquests?" He teased in that easy voice of his.

The soft chuckle that met his ears was almost akin to music; sweet, melodious, and at the same time full of depth. "They go well, thank you. And how are you today, Sun?"

The blond shrugged, a smirk still playfully present on his features. "Eh, you know. Always sunny, here."

A quick lurch to the right helped him to evade a book launched at him from the other Faunus who was sitting with her girlfriend a few yards away. "Sun, that was awful. You're as bad as Yang." Blake groaned, hushed by a nuzzle from the brawler in question.

The redhead grinned at the still hanging male, her features relaxed. "Well, I thought it was very clever." She stated in a humored tone before gathering her things. "However, I must go. See you later, all!"

As the tall warrior politely left the courtyard, the monkey Faunus simply watched her go before lifting a banana, peeling it, and taking a thoughtful bite.

* * *

The next day saw the ginger once again sitting in the shade of a tree only to have a shadow blot out the sunlight from her face. Turning, Pyrrha spotted none other than the resident stowaway lounging on a branch moments before he swung himself upside-down again. "Hey, Pyrrha. What are you up to?"

She lifted her book up for him to see the title; 'Battle Strategies for Huntsman'. "Just studying. And yourself?" The green eyed teen inquired in that same lovely voice.

A wide grin broke out on impish features. "Oh, you know. Just hanging around." Sun quipped.

The young woman laughed at his choice of words, modestly covering her mouth with the back of her right hand. The sound was still so perfect to the male, not even caring that his quiet glee was causing him to sway from side to side from the branch, stretching his hands behind his head. "So, what are you getting into later today?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips slightly in thought. "Well, I do have class later, and then I need to help Jaune with his aura. Nothing too special." She admitted.

Sun took in this information, scratching his abs through the open shirt front. "Sounds like a full day. Hey, if you're free later, wanna head to the port? Scope out the other losers?"

She arched a red eyebrow at his words, the Faunus instantly adding, "I mean, it's totally boring, and stupid. But, you know. Could be less boring and stupid if I'm with someone like you."

Had he really just said that? The monkey man's face acquired a small flush, his eyes darting from side to side as if planning an escape; he had gotten that quirk from hanging around Blake and Velvet far too much. How had he just let that slip like that?

"I think…. I would like that, Sun." The Greek Huntress replied after a bit of thought. "If I find myself with a few extra hours on hand later, I will be sure to let you know."

The thief grinned wider, swaying from side to side by his tail even more. At least she hadn't noticed his slip of the tongue.

* * *

The next day, Sun flopped from the branch like normal, waggling his eyebrows at the redhead. "Sup, Pyrrha?"

She all but beamed up at him, setting her pencil down. "I'm very well, thank you." Her expression eased into one of slight worry. "You were a bit late today. I was honestly a little concerned for you."

Blue hues blinked in surprise. She had noticed he was five minutes late? Odd. "Well, I got a bit side-tracked on the way through the town today."

"You were chased by the police for stealing apples again, weren't you?"

"Ahhh, potato, patah-to." He waved his hand dismissively. "How did your training go yesterday?"

His companion sighed. "Still struggling to unlock his aura, but otherwise, well. Perhaps we can figure it out sooner or later."

"Cool, cool." Sun nodded absently, grinning excitedly at the ginger. "Hey, there's this underground club I spotted today. Wanna come with me? We can totally see what losers do there."

Her brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know, Sun. It sounds possibly illegal. And we both know that I am a very well known public figure…"

"Pfffft, no problem. Sage and Scarlet can totally help disguise you. One time, they made Neptune into the most amazing looking chick. I'm not monkeying around with you on that one."

"But, a club?" Pyrrha countered. "I don't do clubs."

"It's a fighting club."

Sun watched as her face lit up with the barest ghost of a smile, her fingers absently petting the paper she had been writing on. "Are you certain that they are able to make sure no one can recognize me?"

"Piece of cake!" He assured her with an easy wink.

"Alright then, I'll go. Meet me here at six, then?"

"You betchya!"

Pyrrha beamed at him widely while scooping to her things, rising to her feet, and walking over to the Faunus. She gently placed a light peck of a kiss on his cheek before walking away with a cheerful wave. "See you then, Sun!"

The muscular blond just watched her go in a daze, absently grabbing a banana from his back pocket and lifting it to his mouth. In too much of a stupor, the male took a bite out of the fruit, peel and all, chewing it blankly as she watched her go before realizing his error. Sun began spitting it out, pouting at the food. "Banana, why have you betrayed me?" He questioned it darkly, a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"It's not _that_ big of a bruise." Sun assured the green eyed girl as she sat under the tree the next day, sporting several scrapes and a black eye from her many sparring matches the night before.

"Sun, Nora tried to draw a life-sized sloth out of it. It's safe to say that my leg has a very large mark on it." She corrected, though her gaze was nothing but amused.

The Faunus sputtered a bit before finally voicing the truth. "I uh… ehhh… Yeah, you got a honking bruise on your leg. But hey! At least you won! And you didn't even use your semblance!

The ginger girl smirked. "It was nice to fight with no advantage. I didn't even know how much I relied on it." She looked at the grinning boy. "Thank you, Sun."

"Huh?" He grunted. "For what?"

"For treating me to a night of fighting and laughter. I must say that I never knew that I would make such a rugged looking young man before." The end had been chuckled out, covering her mouth with the back of her right hand modestly.

"Psh. You kidding? You're gorgeous as a guy or a girl." Sun admitted before he could stop himself. "I really haven't known anyone as beautiful as you."

Silence fell heavy between them as his words sank in, blue eyes growing wider by the second. His body jerked harshly as if a delayed recoil, the motion tugging on the tree limb that had already been abused by his weight hard enough to snap it, the blond falling to the ground with a shocked yelp. "Oh! Sorry!" Pyrrha reflexively apologized to him in place of the tree, scurrying to her feet to help him up.

The duo slowly stood up together after untangling limbs from the once sturdy branch, both dusting the male off. When they were both completely upright, their eyes locked, two faces blushing gently as they returned to the awkward moment that had preceded the breaking wood. "Did…. you really mean that?" Pyrrha all but whispered, her hands hovering a scant inch over his open shirt.

"I…." He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to steel himself. "I do. Really, Pyrrha. Jaune is really lucky to have you."

"Jaune…. isn't my boyfriend. He's just my friend. I gave up on him a while a go."

Blue eyes were staring at her dumbly. "He really was that dense? Looks like I owe Neptune ten bucks."

She scuffed her dress shoe on the grass, shifting bashfully. "But… I do have my eye on someone else. Another blond Hunter in training."

Sun grinned before trying to down-play his own glee. "Is he smart?"

"Indeed. Smarter than people think he is."

"What about strong?"

Green hues skittered to his open shirt before looking off to the side once more, her face redder than before. "Mmm-hmm. I would certainly say so."

The tailed boy tapped his chin. "Hmmm…. Is he funny? A man's gotta have a sense of humor, you know."

That rich, melodious chuckle. "Very funny. He seems to have a rather poor sense of humor at times, but I think it's endearing."

"Now, for the most important part." He struck a slightly rogue-ish pose. "Is he _handsome?_ "

At this point, Pyrrha was outright laughing, not even trying to hide her open mouth with her hand. "I think so. I think he is very dashing, and though a bit rough, he's sweet."

"So, when do I meet him?"

She swat at his shoulder playfully. "It's you, Sun. Quit monkeying around."

" _OH! OH!_ You made a pun!" He cheered, wrapping his arms impulsively around her waist to hoist her into the air, spinning her around as the battered redhead laughed happily.

However, the banana that typically resided in his back pocket had slipped free from his tumble to the ground, and with a single ill-placed step, the monkey Faunus found his feet sliding out in front of him. While Pyrrha was in his arms, he couldn't catch himself, and so they both fell hard, Sun taking her weight onto his strong chest and landing on his back, the air being knocked out of him. With a groan, the blond flopped his head onto the grass, glowering up at the blue, sunny sky. "Et tu, fruite?" He grunted out, letting the redhead shower his face with tiny kisses.

Definitely worth the banana betrayal.


	25. Wet Dreaming of You (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: SMUTTY FLUFF?
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Yang figuring out she has a crush on Blake and getting frustrated with herself.

Yang looked over her cards at Weiss and Ruby once again, taking stock of the board secretly as she did so with that same cautious glance. She still wasn't sure how they had roped Blake into trying the game with them now that she was resting, but there were no arguments from the Faunus at the moment. Her golden hues were scanning over the cards in her hands before that of her team's positions on the board, her bow twitching slightly as her ears moved around below the ribbon. It brought a smile to the busty blonde's lips that she was one of the few that had seen the ears that lay below that black bow, that she was deemed worthy enough to know who and what her partner really was.

When amber orbs locked with lilac, the brawler felt her throat tighten slightly, the bow moving to lay a bit flatter against the raven locks as Blake smiled. Reaching up with one hand, the feline girl tugged the ribbon off in the privacy of their dorm, exposing her black furred features to the trio around her. When she noticed that all eyes were on her, a tiny smirk edged its way one her lips, and she let a tiny rumble of a purr start up in her chest, Ruby already completely entranced.

"Blake! Th-that's cheating!" Weiss whined, but was only met with a lazy blink. "I mean…. You know that we…." The heiress pouted, looking away. "Okay, you know your ears really are cute when you do the whole cat thing."

Yang, however found herself wanting more than ever to reach out and stroke those ears, to discover if they really felt like the velvet she imagined them to be like. She sat up rigidly as her thoughts turned to what else could possibly be feline about her partner, a slight blush on her cheeks while Blake simply turned to face her, concern written on her features. Which, for Blake meant that she was very worried at the moment. "You alright?"

"Yep! Totally fine." She squeaked, suddenly finding herself in a very unusual position; the position of being flustered.

It wasn't one she was in very often. Normally, _she_ was the one doing the flustering! Just what in Remnant was going on here? Standing, Yang found herself looking at the raven haired teen once more, taking in her now drooping ears before quickly leaving. What was wrong with her?

* * *

She sat heavily in the library, looking at a book as her focus refused to remain on the words before her, idly brushing away blonde waves as a deep sigh escaped her throat. It had been a few days since the board game that had lead her to flee the room at Blake blatantly using her ears to sway the others into pretty much giving up without a fight. She was _supposed_ to be studying, but her thoughts kept turning to her partner, a gentle hand on her shoulder breaking through to distract her anew.

"Hey." A monotonous voice stated rather blandly, causing Yang to look at the owner of the hand.

Blake stood beside her, a cup of coffee in hand as she looked down at the blonde. Yang felt a lump rising in her throat, swallowing it with great difficulty. "H-hey yourself. What brings you here?" She threw on her best suggestive grin as she leaned back. "Come to check something out?"

Golden eyes seemed to pierce through her very being, the heat rising in her belly and a flush adorning her cheeks. Only Yang knew that it wasn't her semblance. It seemed like her partner wouldn't take the bait, or even comment on the obvious innuendo that had been cast at her. Which wasn't uncommon for the Faunus.

"Actually, I already had something checked out. I was more interested in picking it up today."

Yang blinked, sitting up in her chair. She wasn't sure why she felt a bit disappointed. "Oh. What book was it?"

The feline girl swooped in and pressed her lips to her partner's, lilac eyes wide in shock at the sudden kiss. The slightly smaller girl moved closer with a fluid grace that likened to a cat, allowing the blonde to feel the heat that was rolling off her own frame, the smell of autumn rain that clung to Blake filling Yang's senses. Slowly, her eyes slid shut, her own hands coming to rest on the Faunus' waist, tugging their bodies together quickly. She felt legs wrap daintily around her waist, the other teen straddling her soundly as they continued their heated kiss in the library, a very distant part of the fighter's mind musing about how odd it was that no one was disturbing them yet.

Blake pulled away when they were both properly breathless, a coy smile on her lips before she tugged off her ribbon to expose her ears for scrutiny. The boxer glanced around as she took a moment to catch her breath, her large bust heaving with each pant; not a soul even looked their way. Which was probably wise, since she wouldn't have hesitated to blow someone's head clean off of their shoulders for even glancing at her partner right now. A small hand guided her strong one up to touch the black items that marked the warrior as an outcast, a Faunus, Yang's fingers flinching back at the last moment while looking at her teammate's face.

When she received a gentle nod, Yang timidly touched the ear, smiling at the realization that they did indeed feel like velvet, and grinning wider when she heard a powerful rumble of a purr escaping Blake. The blonde leaned up and captured the soft lips of the smaller girl in another passionate kiss, her powerful arms wrapped tightly around the slender waist. She could feel the lean muscles under that olive toned skin that were a lovely contrast to her own powerful ones, one hand slipping up Blake's stomach to trace at her warm body, fingers tracing along the tiny scars she felt here and there from a harsh life of running, fighting, and surviving. Not for the first time did Yang feel a pang of guilt at that; while she, Weiss, and Ruby had all lived knowing where their next meal was coming from, there had been days, and even weeks where their friend must have surely been near death from starvation.

Brushing aside those dark thoughts, Yang let a throaty groan of desire flow into the mouth of her partner, feeling Blake's tongue brush against her lips as she made another startling revelation- Blake also seemed to have the rough tongue of a cat, the very thought sending a jolt of excitement down her spine. A roll of the raven haired girl's hips coaxed another sound of desire to escape the powerful blonde, her arms holding the Faunus tighter to her. In the blink of an eye, Yang had all but slammed Blake onto the table top that she had previously be using to read, those legs now locked at the ankles behind her. The kiss was only growing in passion, the need behind it exploding into furious fireworks that battled between the duo. Her hands roamed over smaller breasts through the clothing, enjoying the small mewling sounds that she elicited from the actions, her mouth moving to latch onto a soft neck. She could feel the amber eyed teen gripping at her back through her jacket, and finally Blake nuzzling the crook of her neck moments before the deliciously wicked sensation of sharp canines bit down on the surface, causing Yang to moan aloud.

As the busty teen pulled back and looked down at the other girl, lilac eyes sparked to red, the desperate need for more reflected in them. "Blake….. I think…. I think I need…" She panted, trying to sort through her own scattered and wild thoughts.

"Whu-what is it?"

"I'm fucking this pussy right now." She hissed, the dark desire evident in her voice. "I just am going to fuck you right here, right now." She informed the brunette Faunus, her eyes red as she crashed their lips together once again, deepening the kiss, her left hand wandering down this time towards the white shorts that had always given her teasingly tantalizing views of Blake's firm rear.

* * *

It was at that time that Yang's eyes snapped open, sitting up in bed like a bolt. Her chest was heaving wildly, her body hot from the dream, her pupils dilated from both arousal and the dark of the dorm. She could hear snores from Ruby almost echoing around the room, the soft sighs of a sleeping Weiss every so often filling the absence that resulted from those lumbering snores of her sister's. She knew that she would never hear Blake snore; she was silent, even though Ruby swore that she made odd chirping sounds once when she caught her napping in a tree.

At the thought of her stoic partner, she realized that her sleep shorts were utterly soaked between her legs, the smell of arousal strong enough to turn the freckled skin of the brawler a vivid red with embarrassment. Did she just… have a wet dream about Blake?! As quietly as she could, the sturdy fighter hopped down from her bunk and tried to slink to her dresser, finding another pair of shorts before heading to the bathroom to change. It was clear that she was feeling something for the Faunus. And judging by the state of her clothing, it wasn't just casual friendship. Was she…..

Was she in love with her?

* * *

Blake lay completely still in her bed, the heavy scent of arousal and sex was like a thick cloud wafting down from the bunk above her. She was doing all she could to keep from squirming, trying to forget all of those tiny moans, whimpers, and growls of desire that Yang had been voicing in her sleep. Once, just once, she had heard the taller girl mutter her name in a lusty whimper. The smell of Yang's orgasm was maddening, intoxicating, and it filled her with a feral need that seemed to set her ablaze from the inside out.

Maybe, just maybe, Yang had feelings for her too.


	26. Unhappy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF (AO3 Note 5/10/2020: More like Angst Lite. All of the angst with none of the actual suffering, so it ends up fluffy.)
> 
> shimmerdownmeow asked:
> 
> Salutations! I have a quick fic request, please. Freezerburn pre-relationship where it's Weiss's birthday but she received nothing from her family. No presents, no cards, not even a call on her scroll. Yang finds her crying alone and comforts her as best as she can. Weiss hasn't been held like Yang did in so long and starts falling hard for Yang for being the first person to really care about

Weiss glanced down at her scroll for the sixth time that minute, knowing that in the past ten seconds, absolutely nothing had changed. There was still no painfully business-like text message or company issued email from her father, no perfectly mock-cheerful Winter giving her the most perfectly composed wishes (no doubt written by one of the company secretaries) in a phone call, nothing. Only silence that glared up at her from the dimly lit screen, and a pain of emptiness that threatened to eat her from the bottom of her hollow heart first before swallowing her whole. The fact that even the precisely timed card from the Schnee Dust Company had failed to arrive spoke volumes about how they were obviously incredibly busy at the company.

Too busy for Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, on her birthday.

It was a lonely feeling to know that your own family was too busy to even manage a call, email, card, or even text message on their own, let alone too busy to be reminded by their hired aides who literally did nothing but reminded them of things that normal people did on their own. The young Schnee took a deep breath in through her nose to try and stave off the tears that were threatening to spill over, stubbornly rubbing at her eyes with her bolero sleeve. It wouldn't do to cry; no one would care anyways. She had trained herself to bury her emotions, mastered the subtle art of masking her true feelings. Honestly, only Blake could truly rival her in skill, and _she_ had learned out of necessity and not political duty.

In a desperate bid to calm herself, Weiss began to think of what her friends had done for her this day, of what her team had gone to great lengths to put into motion. Ruby had somehow gotten permission from Ozpin to take charge of an entire lecture hall, decking it out in banners, confetti, enough balloons to convince the Schnee that the entire room would float off into the ether, and one gigantic pinata that looked as if a Beowolf and the snowflake of the Schnee family crest had an unfortunate, drunken one night stand that may or may not have involved some sort of hallucinogenic drug, and the sweet filled item was the result of that union. Nora had somehow procured dozens of fireworks (all ensured to be weak enough to not cause _too_ much damage by Ren) and smuggled them in for the festivities. Pyrrha and Jaune had both found several foods and drinks that were both delicious and didn't break the rules of the school; no matter how lax they may be. Blake had looked for several doilies that all were the same shade of white as her hair as well as managed to tackle the logistics of where everything went.

And Yang had gotten the biggest, baddest lighting and music systems she could find. Weiss had felt the bass in her _spleen_ , and she had never before known that the useless organ could feel anything!

The pinata had been filled with various kinds of sweets, which of course caused both Ruby and Nora to dive for the goodies the very second it had been broken open by one of Jaune's wild swings. Followed by Ren and Blake both trying to herd the duo away from the items to avoid the unholy sugar rush that would be the terrifying result of said junk food. When the cake had come out, it became apparent to Weiss that it had been a joint effort by all present in the room, and the end result was incredibly telling of the varying degrees of baking skill levels the group collectively possessed.

The parts Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake had done were clearly of good quality, but the white haired teen had never known that the Faunus could bake, let alone decorate a cake. She obviously had much to learn still about her quiet teammate. The part that was Ruby's was absolutely stuffed with strawberries, a bit warped, and slightly questionable in texture. Nora's portion had looked like a mad scientist had gotten a hold of cake and six bottles of various types of sprinkles had exploded over it, the cake itself fluffy and yet somehow slightly chewy. And…. had she used Skittles and Nutella as filling?! Only Nora would have thought of such a bizarre idea; logic and physics had clearly not been invited into the kitchen when Nora had been baking. And then there was…. _Yang's_ part.

The cake was drooping rather sadly, yellow, blues, and whites all over it as if a two year old had been allowed to scribble over the surface with icing, the filling a sweet yet confoundingly tart substance that was somehow a multitude of colors that had previously been unknown to Remnant. She had baked entire Crazy Clarks candy bars into the batter, which defied all laws of nature by protruding out of her section like absurd, chocolatey bricks filled with various nuts. Like Nora, Yang appeared to lose all self-control when someone had made the mistake of trusting her to be alone while using the sprinkles, and a variable rainbow of the things were splattered over the kindergarten Picasso icing job.

It was hands down the most terrifying, disturbing, bizarre, unholy, unprofessional mess of a cake that Weiss had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on, let alone eating.

And it was also the best thing that anyone had ever done for her before in her life.

As hard as it was to eat at times, no one had ever put that much effort into anything for her themselves, not even a group of people that she only knew for a year. The gifts that were all but showered upon her came next, each showcasing the buyer's personality perfectly.

Ruby gave her a huge box of cookies with a thin layer of lemon frosting (which Weiss would never, ever admit to being her favorite of all the junk food she had consumed during her stay at Beacon), Blake had found a compilation of various books on how to mix dust in different ways to achieve new abilities that worked with glyphs (and had also slipped in a book of more mature nature that the heiress would lie to the pope himself if questioned about loving by using a fake book cover to mask it). Pyrrha had located several helpful guides and scroll videos on sword play that Weiss had not yet seen, as well as tickets to see a band that the ginger happened to be close personal friends of that the small swordswoman adored. Jaune had sewn her a scarf that was the same blue as her jacket on one side and white on the other, Weiss genuinely impressed by his skill.

Ren had found her many kinds of teas and coffees that were rather exotic as well as a few bath soaks to help relieve stress. Nora had given her what appeared to be bombs, small hammers with catapults on the ends, and an ancient torture device that she assured was able to call sloths for help should she need it. Yang had tried to hand-sew plushies of all eight teens, but the attempt had been poorly executed, making for eight dolls with only a few identifiable features, button eyes, and oddly shaped clothing, and the blonde had come away with several stabbed fingers for her efforts.

And yet each and every gift was the most precious of treasures to the lonely girl. Each moment had been something that she would never trade away for all of the riches, or fame in the world. Not for jewels, nor status, nor even to claim the legacy of her family. She would happily give up the company if she had to choose between it and her horribly awkward, botched, and random gifts.

The wonderful party only made the pain of being forsaken by her family that much more unbearable. What was she to her sister? To her father? To be so easily brushed away and forgotten, just what was she aside from another branch in the powerful, and unethical family tree? Weiss set down her scroll, drawing her knees to her chest sadly sat on her bed, the deep longing to be noticed by those she was related to striking her from within her slightly hollow soul. Her friends had made time for her, had thrown together a party for her, had baked a cake that likely would given half the student body diabetes instantly, so why couldn't her family be bothered to even send her a message?

Lower lip trembling, Weiss felt the hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes, blinking up at the ceiling as she desperately tried to control herself. Yet for all of her efforts, it was in vain. Tears flowed down her cheeks at a slow, almost leisurely crawl, burning against her cool, pale skin. Each wet trail felt like a knife, cutting into her mask of indifference until she was quietly sobbing, hiding her face against her knees.

"Hey…. What's wrong?" A soft yet affectionate voice questioned in a motherly tone.

Weiss snapped her eyes up to see the lilac hued brawler standing at the door to the dorm, her lips stained blue, purple, red, and green from the various frostings, a ridiculous amount of sprinkles clinging to her face and hair. The girl looked utterly idiotic, and if not for the pure concern written across her features and the heiress' own sobbing, the smaller girl would have scolded her for looking like such a mess. Instead, she sputtered wordlessly, gesturing at her scroll as she tried to get herself back under control. She was eighteen now, dammit! Why was she bawling like a three year old about this?

A sad expression flitted across Yang's features, the taller teen moving to sit next to her teammate patiently. "Nothing from your folks, huh?"

"N-no. But th-they're busy, I'm s-s-sure." She excused, finally able to form coherent words.

In the space of a breath, Weiss found herself drawn into a firm embrace, her face pressed up against a very sturdy shoulder. She could feel the fighter's hands on her back, one tenderly stroking up and down her spine in a comforting manner. Without even thinking about it, the scarred girl returned the embrace, clutching to Yang tightly; she dug her fingers into the jacket as if the very moment her grip loosened, the blonde would vanish from existence. The heiress could feel the sobs shaking her frame as they bubbled back up, hiding in the safety of the strong teen's arms as she let them come freely.

"Shhhh… Shhh…. It's okay, Weiss. Let it all out, I'm here." Yang murmured to her kindly, ignoring the sprinkles that fell from her face into the bed.

The unrestrained tears soaked the leather jacket as well as the skin below, the tiny frame wracked with the hurt of being second best to the company that she had once had so much faith in until she had been forced to confront the horrible truth of it through Blake. Her friend had been molded into a child militant through the unsavory deeds of her father and grandfather, forced to carry out missions that were dangers and deadly after the White Fang had turned into nothing more than guerrilla fighters that reveled in spilling the blood of those who had once oppressed them. At times, Weiss found it a small wonder that the Faunus had never lost sight of her own morals and convictions in spite of so much pain and misery.

Pain and misery that Weiss' family was responsible for creating.

Slowly, the sobs ceased and were reduced to sniffles, Yang still holding her against her body comfortingly. The taller Huntress had taken to rocking them both gently, humming a nameless tune that seemed to soothe the distraught girl to her very core, a contented sigh escaping her to be lost against the blonde's shoulder. She had never really been one for much affection, never been offered it after her mother passed away while both she and Winter were still very young. When was the last time someone had held her like this? Just to comfort her? It was another jab to her heart that it had been a nurse when she was still a child, because her father had been too busy with his work to care for his children. He had enrolled them into the finest of combat classes, given them all the best things money could buy, but had never given them his _love_. His _affection._ He had seen them, but had never given them his _attention_.

But Yang….

Yang was strong, kind, compassionate. All the things she had envisioned her proverbial knight in shining armor to be, except female, and her tongue was as sharp as her jabs. Not to mention her tactless wit and insufferable puns were painful weapons in their own right. No one could make Weiss test the structural integrity of her own skull with only her palm, the desk top, or a book more times a day than Yang could, and yet she still would fight off the entire world if it were to keep Yang safe. And maybe strangle her afterwards.

The warmth of the more powerful form was causing the heiress to grow drowsy, snuggling deeper into the protective circle of the brawler's arms. She felt so safe, so… _loved_. It was something that was entirely new to her, and she honestly didn't mind it in the least. Yang was there, and she knew that no matter what, the buxom woman would always be there to help all of them pick up the pieces whenever they needed.

But Weiss could feel her own traitorous heart already wanting more. To allow the strong oaf to smash through the walls in her heart with the same fists that were so eager to pummel Grimm into nothing. Weiss Schnee was falling for Yang Xiao Long, and for some reason, that prospect didn't terrify her, but warmed her lonely heart. As she drift off in the embrace, the scarred heiress nuzzled her face sleepily into the shoulder of the lilac eyed girl, hazily swearing that she felt a reassuring pair of lips kissing the top of her head kindly, chastely as more sprinkles littered both her own hair and her sheets.

Yes, if she was going to fall for someone, it might as well be the infuriating idiot who could always catch her, no matter what.


	27. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: FLUFF
> 
> A/N: This is my FIRST OT3 request, and fun fact- this is based off of the morning after I arrived in England to meet my amazing partners face-to-face for the first time. My one partner did record the video of us cuddling (and my GOD is it adorable), and funnily enough, we consider ourselves to be fairly close to being the living version of this OT3. I was so thrilled by this request, as I never knew I needed it in my life until I got it. Another huge thanks to katachu for requesting this and making me squeal. I know you didn't know, but I still am so glad to have been slapped with this one. Also, the requests are once again closed.
> 
> katachuu asked:
> 
> Bee's schnees cuddles! I need more bee Schnee in my life it is far and few between. :3

Blake slowly woke up from her slumber, groggy and incredibly disoriented, her entire body sore. Even the tips of her feline ears hurt. The long flight across Remnant had been so incredibly taxing, and the almost nine hour trip draining her so much more than she had thought it would. It had been such a blur of emotions, nerves, and excitement that she had arrived at the airport, let alone walked out to see them waiting for her.

A soft nuzzle into her cheek roused the Faunus a little more, golden hues opening to see lilac and gold smiling down at her, Yang stretching a bit as she kissed Blake's lips. "Morning, beautiful." She whispered in a voice thick with sleep and happiness.

Another set of arms wrapped themselves around her bare waist from behind, a tired hum of contentment heard. "Hmmm… Blake, morning…." Weiss slurred, placing a peck of her own on the base of the raven haired teen's neck.

Blake could feel the tiny body of the heiress pressed against her back, a rumbling purr starting at the base of her hickey marked throat. It had been a rather…. eventful evening after they got home to Yang and Weiss' house, their clothing still scattered haphazardly around the room. And still, the gold eyed woman felt like the luckiest creature alive; snuggled between the two women she loved for the first time in person was the best place she had ever been.

She had met the already established couple online through luck and accidental procrastination, growing close to each other faster than any of them dared to expect. But the joy they were all feeling, the relaxed comfort of touching, holding, even simply kissing was more than enough proof that what they had was valid. What they had was solid. What they had was real.

And when Yang's stomach growled loudly, the other two also hearing their own join in, what they also had was a hunger for breakfast.

With that, the trio slowly -albeit reluctantly- began to untangle themselves from each other, stopping to place soft kisses on lips, necks, and shoulders all along the way. Blake and Yang made sure to be wary of the incredibly ravaged neck of Weiss; the hickies and bites were already bruising darkly on the milky skin in some places from the Faunus' clearly over-zealous attentions the night before. Feline ears twitched as the lilac eyed brawler hurled a pair of sweatpants at her chest, smirking idly as she lazily shoved them on over the boxers she had just commandeered. Weiss stretched languidly, her bare body swiftly covered by sweats of her own and a loose tank top, ice blue orbs watching the clawed back of their just arrived lover slip from view under a black shirt. In spite of her best attempts, the marks on Blake's neck refused to remain hidden, and so she just gave up on it in favor of finding something to eat.

After Yang pulled on shorts and a tank top as well, the trio located eggs, toast, bacon, and a few other things to sate their hunger with, the blonde and white haired girls each sitting on either side of Blake, smiling at her happily from time to time. They couldn't help how warm and content they felt, nor the kisses and soft strokes they were compelled to give their lover. She was that piece that completed them, the thing that made everything fit into place, and now she was finally in their arms.

After their meal was finished, they moved back to the bedroom, Yang and Blake instantly bickering playfully with each other.

"I love you, Blake." Yang stated.

"I love you more, Yang."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you most."

Weiss rolled her eyes and watched as they devolved into the upside-down game; whoever was the most upside-down was right, and won whatever argument they were having. She had invented the game, but Yang had mastered it, often finding the most bizarre ways to be the most upside-down. The blonde demanded to be the best at everything, to always stubbornly get the last word in. And now it seemed that Blake was equally as competitive.

In their effort to be the most correct -and upside-down-, Yang and Blake had both sat with their legs up the wall and backs on the bed, squirming their way to being the winner. It took the better part of five minutes, but the feline Faunus claimed victory at long last, precariously balanced on her upper back and head to be named as victor; and therefore right. Yang rolled off of the bed to sulk and shower, stripping away her clothing as she made her way to the door, Blake scooting back to simply sit her her legs up the wall, relaxing.

Weiss flopped onto the bed, slowly worming her way to the darker skinned young woman as she watched the sunlight hit her lover through the window, the light bringing out rich tones in her hair and ears. Finally she was laying with her feet laying near the edge of the bed, her body pointing in the opposite direction, their faces only four inches apart. When Blake turned to face her with an adoring smile, that distance was reduced to three.

Blake turned slightly, her arms moving to touch the smaller woman's cheek, stroking the pale surface lovingly. The purr that echoed from her throat was loud and happy, the grin of pure adoration gentle and sincere. She had waited for months just for this simple luxury; to touch and see her lovers with her own eyes, and not though a computer screen. It had been well worth the wait, even if it was only for two weeks. She would make every second count, every moment something she could think back to when she was lonely back home. "Hey." She whispered to the blue eyed beauty.

"Hey." Was the equally quiet reply.

Tan fingers graced pale features, Blake leaning up to kiss her forehead, scooting closer still. "I love you, Weiss. I truly do."

A beaming smile. "I love you too. And we both love Yang."

Another kiss. "That we do. How did I get so damn lucky?"

They sank into a very comforting silence, Blake stroking and kissing Weiss' face, Weiss laying there, soaking in the presence of the lover she and Yang needed as much as each other.

Little did they know that Yang had taken full advantage of their distraction and had returned from her shower to dress with a level of stealth that defied the logic of all when considering the rambunctious nature of the tall blonde. Now, she stood in the doorway, scroll in hand and recording her two lovers in their silent moment with each other. It had to be one of the sweetest things she had ever seen, and it warmed her soul that both of these emotionally compromised idiots were hers. Slowly, she took a few steps, grinning as she snapped a few pictures while still recording the video. She had to be the tallest, blondest, most colorfully dressed ninja to ever exist.

Up until golden orbs glanced up and spotted her.

"Are you seriously recording this?"

Laughter was the only response.

"You fucking asshole…."

That was the point that Blake flipped her off, then made grabby-hands at her, Yang not wasting any time finishing the video and climbing into the bed to join them.

This would be the best two weeks ever.


	28. Endless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: ANGST. SUFFER AND ENJOY IT.
> 
> surrealredmoon asked:
> 
> Since it's your fault I ever even came across this ship... More Freyja's Thunder for the shipping bin pleeeeeease! (Maybe with a little less angst this time? If you know how to write without angst that is xP)

The crisp autumn air brushed against the skin of the group, the full moon clouded over as the eerie sounds of leaves from their own footstep made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. As much as the young warriors hated to admit that Forever Fall was terrifying this time of night, it was made clear every time their skin crawled at the barest snap of a twig, praying that their patrol would finish before the moon slid out from the merciful protection of the clouds. Even the famous Roman Torchwick, for all of a veteran of these woods, seemed anxious about being on duty tonight.

Nora was glad to be with her friends, the yellow hair of Yang bobbing next to the long white locks of Weiss, the taller girl almost smothering her tiny girlfriend by sheer proximity in an effort to protect her. Ruby stood between Cinder and Roman, her silver eyes searching aimlessly; a perk of a prodigy dating an older legend was clearly getting them to go on more dangerous missions. Even if Cinder was holding onto Ruby's hand firmly to keep her close. Cardin, Yastuhasi, and Dove all brought up the rear, weapons at the ready in case of an ambush from any creatures.

A hand touched Nora's shoulder, the small huntress looking up into the amber eyes of her girlfriend. "Hey." Blake whispered, an uneasy smile in her lips.

"Hey yourself." The ginger teased back, teal eyes sparking.

The dark haired teen looked up at the covered night sky, shivering slightly. "Good thing the moon's covered. Otherwise I have a feeling that this would be a lot less of a quiet patrol."

The full moon called out all the werewolves, changing them into savage monsters when the nights were clear and the glow touched the earth. Clouds covering it would get their blood boiling with blood lust, but the rays would ignite the transformation, only changing back under the light of dawn. Often, the human they were became lost in the beast that seized control during full moons, acting nothing like they normally would as humans.

And yet Nora couldn't help but sweetly stroke Blake's cheek with her thumb, enjoying the shy yet glowing smile the action evoked. It was soothing to have her near, and even if they walked in silence, it made a world of difference.

"We're coming up on a clearing, everyone stay alert." Cinder stated in a terse voice, but hands on her gun.

Roman flanked his partner, his blue hues scanning the area with great fervor as the younger hunters did the same. Ruby had told them that the only reason they were even shadowing Cinder and Roman was because Cinder had been relentlessly stalking the weather forecast on her scroll for weeks just to ensure that the night would be overcast.

It was quiet as they moved through the open terrain, guns all pointed down but ready to be lifted should something happen. Roman turned his bright blue eye up to scan the skies, his expression turning to one of horror. "Oh no…." He whispered, watching as the moon peeked out through a break in the clouds.

The man shoved at his partner, pushing her towards the children with a desperate gleam in his wild eyes. "Cinder, take them and run!"

"Roman, what the hell is your deal!"

"Go! I can't promise how long I ha- _RAAAAAAGGGGG!_ "

The first rays of moonlight struck his skin, the man twisting violently as his body lurched. Jet black fur sprouted through tearing clothes, human skin torn away by claws. _"RUUUUN!"_ He roared, his teeth growing into deadly canines.

"Jesus fuck, Roman….." Cinder breathed before her reason rushed back. She turned to the younger trainee's hoisting up her lover over her shoulder and shoving at the rest. "Don't just stand there, _MOVE YOUR ASSES!_ It's a werewolf, not a fucking rabbit!"

The shocked trance broke and the group bolted for the tree line as howls erupted in the forest around them, guns now gripped tightly in fear. Roman finished his painful shifting, howling rabidly as he dashed after them in pursuit. It didn't matter that the moon had slipped back under the cover of the clouds; the damage had been done. Werewolves were now about in the forest, and the group had to try to get out in one piece.

"Move, _MOVE!_ " Cinder urged, firing her shotgun into the face of a young werewolf, sending bits of bone, gore, and blood all over the area behind her, still holding Ruby over her shoulder. "We have to get to a bunker!"

Nora turned and fired wildly at a werewolf that had been gaining on them, clipping it's shoulder with the dust infused silver bullet. It roared, howled, and grew more enraged, bearing down on them again.

 _"SHIT!"_ They all heard Cinder swear loudly.

She had come face to face with several wolves, backing up slowly. "Well, get ready to fight." She told them in a strained voice. "You wanted intensive training, now you got it. Fight hard, or you will die."

Cardin set his jaw and pumped his shotgun, his gaze roaming over the wolves as the formerly human Roman stalked up. "No fucking way am I dying here." He ground out, and began a volley of shots that the others echoed.

Werewolves dropped slowly, dashing around to avoid the deadly barrage only to get clipped. When they had to reload, the few that remained struck, slashing wildly at their targets.

Cinder rolled to the side, only to have her gun arm torn open, screeching in pain. Still, she covered Ruby as best as she could, her much younger lover firing at anything that tried to approach from behind. Yang was circling Weiss protectively, firing precise shots into shoulders and knees to disable and the blue eyed heiress to deal the killing blow.

Claws slashed violently across Blake's chest as the young woman screeched in agony, ghastly wounds erupting from her collarbone to her stomach, crimson fluid all but spraying out from them.

Nora couldn't do anything but stare in horror as a vermilion pool began to spread below the downed huntress, watching as she feebly tried to drag herself away. She felt rooted to the ground, a scream choking her throat, unable to escape as the werewolf Roman turned his attention to the dying girl. It took so much, but Nora was able to lurch into action, rushing towards her lover blindly before hands grabbed her, restraining her.

"No! Let me go, I have to save her!" She screamed, thrashing about in an attempt to free herself.

"Nora, you can't! Let's go before it kills us too!" Cardin half demanded, half pleaded, dragging the ginger away with great effort.

"Blake! _BLAKE!_ " Nora cried out, trying to reach out for her after wrenching one arm free.

Blake had stopped trying to uselessly crawl away, her golden eyes a bit dim as she fumblingly reached out for the smaller woman, her features startlingly pale as the ever-widening pool of blood continued it's steady growth.

"N….or….a…" She forced out, her hand lowering to the red-soaked ground with a morbid certainty.

"BLAKE! NOO!" Nora screeched in a sobbing voice, Cardin enlisting Dove and Yatsuhashi to help hoist the fighting Norse woman up, carrying her away from the wolf as he lunged down at Blake's unmoving body with his fangs, another one racing onto the scene as she was forced out of the area, shrieking in desperate horror.

_"BLAAAAAKE!"_

* * *

Nora held the gun in her hands as she patrolled the boarders, her turquoise eyes a bit haggard from her duties. In the last year, she had killed over seventy werewolves as they attacked civilians, noting that some somehow seemed to resist the blood-lust that boiled up in their veins under the full moonlight. Roman had never returned to work after the incident, understandably so as Nora would have killed him herself, but Cinder had nearly lost her arm.

Yang, of course, blamed the elder huntress. Nora reasoned that none of them could have planned out the events, as Roman had kept his condition a secret. As it turned out, he and Cinder normally split up on full moons to regroup in the morning. There was nothing that could be done to have prevented what had happened.

But that didn't change how much losing Blake had hurt.

She still dreamed of that night, of not turning to fire at the wolves fast enough to save her. It taunted her will the various 'what ifs'. If only she had been faster, smarter, better trained. If only she had told her they should stay home. But none of that could change the now, or that she saw flashes of Blake while she was out and about. Walking by a flower stall, looking at books in the old book store, watching the lake.

Her therapist said that it should fade one day, but it was such a slow process that she feared it never would. It was at its peak on full moons, such as this night. Thankfully for her, dawn was slowly approaching, and do was the safety of daylight.

With a heavy sigh, Nora walked on, her turquoise eyes watching for dangers as the moon was alright bright in the clear sky. Her armor was sturdy, but she refused to depend on the flexible alloy if she came across a pack of werewolves. Run and live was more important than making a final stand; Blake hadn't died for her to be an idiot about things.

She touched the black ribbon that was tied around her forehead like a bandanna, the item keeping her eyes clear of her hair. It was one of the things she always wore than had been her girlfriend's.

A snarl from her left broke into her thoughts, Nora rolling aside to swing up her gun and aim it where the sound had come from. The were didn't come out, but it put her on guard for an attack. She remained still, waiting, listening.

And a low huff of air off to her side had her drop to the dirt, narrowly avoiding a large grey werewolf that had leapt at her.

She lifted the gun and fired, blasting a hole where it's chest had been as howls sounded all around her. Now they had a target, and the huntress knew they would be closing in on her location. The nearest bunker was a good several minutes away, but if she wanted to survive the night, the ginger didn't have much choice.

She sprinted, hearing rabid snarling and fighting between the creatures already as they hunted her. They must really want her dead. As Nora halted to regain her bearings, she had to spin and fire to kill another wolf as it charged at her, ready to feast on her. "Damn, damn!" She hissed, reloading as fast as she could before taking off again.

The sky was so dark, which meant it was only a short while before daybreak. And yet at least two more wolves were still hot on her tail, relentlessly stalking her. As she dropped to fire, a black wolf launched over her and flew directly into it's fellows, Nora taking advantage of the subsequent scuffle to flee again.

She could hear barking, howling, and fighting behind her slowly growing quiet as they tore at each other in their blood-lust, nothing other than making it to the now somewhat reasonably distanced bunker in her mind. She could survive this. She had to.

As light broke over the horizon, heavy footsteps behind her caused Nora to drop, spin, and fire into the brush. She panted heavily as glorious sunlight bathed over her body, wrapping her in the warm safety it provided, waiting for her foe to drop dead. Instead, the footsteps grew softer, though labored, Nora pumping the shotgun again as the leaves parted to expose the target.

Fur receded as the shotgun clattered to the dirt, wild brown eyes turning gentle amber, fangs turning into a pained smile. Blake stood before her, blood pouring from the hole in her stomach, naked, scarred, and human once again. _"BLAKE!"_ Nora screeched, rushing forwards to catch the young woman as she collapsed.

"No… No! No, no, no, no!" She panted out, trying to stem the blood flow with her own hands as well. It was so much harder to do now that her vision was clouded with tears. "Blake, please… Stay with me!"

Blake smiled at her girlfriend sadly, her eyes already drooping.

"Don't you die on me, Blake! Not again! Please, don't leave me again…" Nora knew she was sobbing, but she couldn't stop it.

"I…. Love… You…." She heard the bleeding female tell her in a weak but pained voice.

Nora had a feeling that Blake had been the noisy werewolf, that she had thrown herself at the other weres in a last ditch effort to protect the huntress. And now she was dying from a bullet she had fired into her. Nora had killed Blake herself.

Blake's eyes slowly slid shut, her body relaxed in Nora's grasp. "Blake? Blake! No, no… Wake up, wake up, Blake! Please wake up… Please…."

_"BLAAAAAAAAKE!"_

* * *

Nora looked up at the full moon, her jaw set. Another night, another patrol, another fight to survive until morning. This was getting to be almost too much some days, but someone had to protect the citizens from violent weres. It was needed, no matter how deadly, or draining it was. She was needed, and so she would do her damn job.

Nora looked over her shoulder as she pumped her gun, a tired but slightly playful smile on her lips, the left side curling higher than the right. "Ready?" She inquired softly.

Blake shook out her arms and rolled her shoulders as she stepped closer to the door of her cabin. Swiftly, she kissed Nora on her lips as moonlight washed over her, fur sprouting already over her features as she stood outside of the building along side her girlfriend. Her hunting partner.

"Ready. Let's go." She replied, the change taking hold.


	29. Hearts on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff or smut: Fluff
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> How about arkos, with Jaune and Pyrrha being iceskaters?

Jaune laced up his ice skates with ease, looking over the ice with a bit of a dopey grin. It had been quite some time since he had come out to skate, but it was always better late than never. With the ease of practice, Jaune stood and carefully walked to the rink, skating a few loose circles around the ice to warm up, keeping his speed and stride in check. So far, so good.

Taking a broad curve as he turned backwards, Jaune crouched and leapt into the air, pulling his limbs in close to spin twice quickly, then land with precision that was completely contrary to his normal flailing awkwardness. He frowned and took another sweeping round for a second jump, this time managing three turns before touching back down to the surface. That was better.

The blond male took to skating lazily along the ice, waiting for his partner to join him on the rink as he looked at everything and nothing at the same time. It was so nice to be once again in his element, to be in a place that he could feel confident and brave.

* * *

Pyrrha awkwardly stood, flailing about a bit as she swayed on the thin blades. She had tried ice skating a few times, but had always managed to fail miserably, and now she had to try and skate with her boyfriend. She only hoped he wasn't as terrible at it as she was, or they might not even be able to make it onto the ice! Slow, unsteady step by slow, unsteady step Pyrrha made her way to the rink, slipping only five times (she was quite proud of that progress) before fumbling with the door. How did people find this fun?

Green orbs glanced up at the sounds of skates gliding over ice, seeing none other than Jaune Arc gracefully moving about the surface, his sky blue eyes closed serenely as he picked up speed, crouching low to slowly spin in place, then faster and faster as he rose to his feet. The taller girl had never been so mesmerized by anything in her life.

The scarlet haired girl shook her head to free herself from the hypnotic trace of her boyfriend ice skating, trying to compose herself as she finally managed to win her grappling battle with the door and step onto the ice.

And promptly have her feet slip out from under her to comically flail and fall flat onto her rear.

"Pyrrha? Hey, you okay?" She heard Jaune call out as he skated closer with an fluid grace she could only hope to dream of attaining.

"Yes, I'm… fine." She grunted as he helped her to her feet, dusting her off a bit. "Just… been many years since I even tried this. I must admit, it's something I am terrible at."

Blue eyes almost seemed to bulge out of his face. "You…. bad at something?" He looked around in disbelief. "Am I being pranked?"

Pyrrha laughed. "No, Jaune. I'm just not perfect. Ice skating is something that I just can't figure out."

Jaune grinned. "Well, did you want me to try to teach you? I mean, we're out here already, and stuff…. I can try." He shrugged carefully, steadying the ginger as she slid about a bit, her hands gripping his hoodie nervously.

Pyrrha thought it over for a bit, then nodded. "Well, I suppose. Just, no jumps for now, alright?"

Jaune swooped down to plant a kiss on her forehead tenderly, his expression soft and kind. "Of course. We'll start small, then slowly move up. C'mon, let's get going! _  
_


	30. Sinking Ships Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first of the Shipping Bin that was written not as a fan request, but because it was haunting me and I had to write it. And so, if you read part one and two, here is the finale of SINKING SHIPS.
> 
> Fluff or smut: ANGST
> 
> (AO3 Note 5/10/2020: I wrote this long before Yang lost her arm and was fitting with the prosthetic one.)

Ruby had never been so scared in all of her life.

All of the missions, all of the injuries, all of the things that she had faced in her life now seemed to pale in comparison to this. She could still hear her sister crying as Weiss held her, her own silver eyes still pooling over with their own, and yet they all still were forced to wait.

It had been over three hours since Blake had flat-lined in transit to Beacon's medical center, the struggle for them to bring her back still fresh in everyone's mind. None of them knew how the surgery was going, none of them had heard anything from Ozpin, Glynda, or anyone, and they couldn't decide if that was good or not. Surely no news was good news, right?

Ruby couldn't seem to shake the cold fear that was slowly spreading through her body at the horrible thoughts that roamed around her head. She had lost her mother, her father, many of her fellow classmates, and now she was terrified she was going to lose one of her dearest friends. One of the few people who had been there for her through those awkward years at Beacon, one of her comforts that had cried with her when almost all of team JNPR had been killed while protecting a village; Nora had never been the same after recovering. She had nearly joined her fallen team, but somehow had pulled through the impossible odds.

A cup of coffee was pushed at her, Ruby looking up to see the ginger she had just been thinking about giving her a weary smile, the bionic arm holding the cup pressing it into one of her hands. "N-nora..." She half whimpered.

Turquoise eyes softened further. "I thought you could all use the company. I…. I understand how this must feel." A cheerful grin broke onto the freckled face almost comically. "And I brought snacks!"

Yang didn't move from her place of crying into Weiss' shoulder, but the heiress found a cup of hot cocoa in her free hand and tissues next to them, the smaller huntswoman rocking on her feet idly. The soft mechanical sounds of the prosthetic limb flexing her fingers took the space of the silence that had formed, Ruby watching how Nora seemed to be staring at a picture. If she didn't know to look, she would have missed the far off look of pain in those blue eyes.

"She'll be fine. She's too stubborn to die." She stated almost matter of factly.

The cloaked young woman stared into her cup, trying to somehow believe those words. Yes, Blake was stubborn, but she was also all too mortal. And even if she lived, would she be able to walk?

The door to the operating room opened, the doctor slowly walking out with a heavy sigh. Everyone froze, Yang's lavender gaze full of pure terror as he moved closer. None of them could tell if they were even breathing, but seconds seemed to become hours. Yang stood, walking closer to the man, her expression pleading, needing to be told something- anything of comfort.

"Please," She half cried, half whined out piteously. "Is she….?"

The doctor took a moment to exhale again, collecting himself before speaking very quietly to her.

Ruby watched the very moment Yang shattered. The second that her heart was crushed, and the strong woman she had known to always be able to take on everything life threw at her fell to her knees and screamed in agony. Weiss was covering her mouth, unable to keep the tears from spilling over to run down her cheeks. She was stuck in silent horror, and Ruby knew that now she never would be able to admit things to Blake that Weiss had confided in her. Even Nora was shaking as she cried, clearly feeling the same rush of sorrow that she had felt upon being told she was the last surviving member of her team.

Ruby herself felt cold, and empty. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't do anything to stop it, nor did she care. She didn't care about anything aside from the hurt that was flooding through her. Not even when the door the doctor had come through was opened, and a nurse walked out swiftly to speak to the man in a rushed tone. Not even when Glynda and Ozpin bolted into the waiting area. Not even when the doctor turned around to look at the now larger group, eyebrows raised.

Not even when-

* * *

Yang sat on the chair with Ruby beside her, holding her hand loosely. It had been so many hard months, but they had all managed to pull through somehow. Weiss looked into the room from the training area before returning to her task, curiously catching bits of the show that was on the screen. Ruby felt so tired these days, so drained, but life moved on, and the Grimm didn't stop.

 _"NORA!"_ Weiss shrieked as a large crash came from the kitchen, followed by flour exploding out into the hall.

"Hehee~! Sorry. Making some pancakes if anyone wants them!"

Ruby and Yang perked up a bit, smirking at the mention of the food now reserved for very special occasions. It wouldn't take long, they knew, but they still wanted to watch the end of the show.

When the last loud clang was heard, they all knew that Nora had finally finished making a disaster zone in the kitchen, and the pancakes were ready. Ruby was at her chair with a trail of petals left in her wake, Yang walking with far more dignity than the younger woman. There was a slow, almost labored gait heard as Weiss walked in back first, her hands reaching back through the door in concern, her face laced with worry.

"Weiss, I'm not a complete invalid." She was mildly scolded, but clearly the heiress couldn't care less of what her charge had to say.

"Just shut up and lean on your crutch more, Blake. I am _not_ going to ask you again before I have Yang carry you."

With a glower, the Faunus crossed into the kitchen, her hand gripping the bar as she finally did as told. Her footing was still shaky, her legs wobbling as they struggled to take her supported weight, the cuff on her arm pressing into her skin as she leaned onto it more. Already Yang was on her feet, ready to take charge of the situation, though it was clear that her fiancé was not going to let her carry her.

After a few more minutes, everyone sat as Nora divvied out the food, robotic arm moving at speeds fairly close to Ruby before she too sat with a grin, pouring far too much syrup onto her ungodly sized stack.

All of them still were thankful to whatever had somehow restarted Blake's heart after they had called her dead. They still were thankful that in spite of being told that she would never walk again, Blake was moving around with some assistance. And none of them ever dare to even consider taking another cruise for as long as they drew breath.


	31. Shattered Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a fanfic exclusive for the Shipping bin. That's right. All my lovelies here will be seeing this addition to the Shipping Bin, but not the tumblr folks. Why? Because I'm weird like that. Much love to all you amazing peeps for sticking around for this.
> 
> Smut, Fluff, or Angst: ANGST. Ish.
> 
> Characters: Emerald and Glynda Goodwitch in the aftermath of the season 3 finale.

Glynda held her side, staggering through the wreckage of the city as she did her damnedest to put it back together again and ward off the Grimm. It was taxing to do, but she would not abandon her home, not until Ozpin was found and told her to do so.

A soft sobbing caught her attention, her stilettos tapping on the broken concrete almost deafeningly as she moved towards the source. Who else could be here? She had seen a shadow darting along the roofs for days; perhaps she would finally see just who it was.

When Glynda rounded the corner with her crop brandished, she saw none other than Emerald kneeling on the dirty rubble, a small child cradled in her arms. Her dark shoulders were shaking, but her back was to the older huntress, Glynda slowly lowering her weapon as she heard Emerald muttering softly to the unmoving form.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

It seemed she just kept apologizing over and over again, the sound weak and helpless to Glynda's ears. "Ms. Sustrasi?" She inquired gently, as if afraid to startle her.

Emerald looked over her shoulder at Glynda, tears pouring from her scarlet eyes relentlessly. The grime on her skin wasn't as terrible as she was expecting, but it was still present. Glynda placed a hand on her shoulder, her expression saddened as she looked at the dead boy the teen was holding. He must have been no older than seven. "We should g-"

She had barely spoken when Emerald pulled away with a half cry of sorrow, clutching him tighter with her back to Glynda. Glynda watched in confusion, not understanding why she refused to leave the body behind. Did she know him?

"I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry... This wuh-wasn't sup-p-pposed to ha-appen." Emerald sobbed, rocking the boy softly.

"None of us expected it, Ms. Sustrasi." Glynda admitted readily. "None of us were prepared."

Emerald shook her head. "I n-never wanted this. I never wanted any of this..."

Green eyes narrowed curiously. "I... Don't understand."

"I knew she would change things... I knew she would do something big... But _this_." Another soft sob left her as she looked around at the carnage. "This isn't what I wanted... This is a nightmare."

"What are you saying?" Glynda could feel her stomach sinking as she processed her words. Was Emerald one of the people responsible for all this?

"Cinder... She promised that... That if I followed her, I would never need to steal again. That she would ignite a revolution, a change for the better." She turned to look at Glynda, tears welling up in her eyes. "But... Sh-she lied. Does _this_ look b-better to you?" Her attention returned to the boy. "She brought hell to Remnant. And I helped her. _I helped her do this!_ "

Glynda watched as Emerald hid her face in the boy's shoulder as she rocked him once more, sobbing aloud.

"I am so, so sorry... I n-never wanted this... I j-just whu-wanted to survive. To n-not be hungry anymore."

Glynda could hear an Ursa roar somewhere to their far left, focusing back onto Emerald. "Emerald," she stated, voice stern. "we have to move. You have to get up, and we need to go before the Grimm swarm this area. If this truly wasn't what you wanted, then come with me."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

Bright green hues were full of pity as she looked at the defeated posture of the girl before her as she cradled the child. "I think you've punished yourself enough already."

With a distant look in her bleary eyes, Emerald finally lowered the boy to the ground, moving his arms to rest on his stomach. If not for the blood, torn clothes, and gouges on his skin, they could easily pretend he was simply asleep. Slowly, Emerald stood and turned to face Glynda, following her in a very subdued manner.

"Who was he?" She finally asked.

"I... I don't know. He just... Deserved a better life than what I brought him."


	32. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, or angst: FLUFF.
> 
> reid-like-roses asked:
> 
> Hello again! I have a Crosshares prompt that I've been thinking about for awhile. While out on their away mission in Season 2, Velvet realizes they're going to end up completely missing the dance and gets very upset about it. Coco tries to cheer her up by having their own private dance at their camp.

Coco hadn't seen Velvet this sad in months, and it bothered her greatly. They were on a very important assignment to keep the Grimm in check, and each night when they could finally bed down she watched her girlfriend curl into a despondent ball on her bedroll. It wasn't like her to be so quiet, nor why it felt like she knew exactly what was wrong, but that was exactly the case.

"Hey, Velves?" She finally asked as Yatsuhashi and Fox scouted for a safe place to set up camp. "What's wrong?"

Velvet all but jumped, frantically trying to wave her hands in an attempt to hide her sorrow. "Me? Wrong? Nothing's wrong, love. Just tired is all."

Coco lowered her sunglasses, exposing her arched eyebrow. " _Riiight._ Now, you care to tel the truth?"

With a huffed sigh, the Faunus seemed to wilt. "It's just… bloody stupid is all. Nothing to worry about."

Coco took a few steps closer to place a very gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll be the judge of that. C'mon. Talk to me, please."

Again, Velvet drooped, and this time nodded. "The dance." She softly stated. "We won't get to go to the dance."

Coco blinked a few times, clearly confused. "Is that all?" She dumbly blurted out.

Velvet smiled at her widely, betraying her hurt with just how her lips and ears twitched. "I told you, it was foolish didn't I?" And turned to go after the other two, leaving Coco all alone.

* * *

"Hashi!" Coco yelled as she bounded through the trees to the tall male.

Yatsuhashi was bright red, trying to finish his 'commune with nature' while using his broad build to block Coco's view of his actions. "Coco?! C-can this wait?" He stammered.

"No, this can't!" She retorted as she paced behind him. "We need to plan a dance! Like, right now."

He zipped up his trousers, turning to face her with a mild glare. "Dance? Coco, we are trying to fight Grimm. This certainly can wait."

"I know that, you know that, _FOX_ knows that. But Velvet really is upset about us missing that stupid dance."

Yatsuhashi sighed and deflated slightly, suddenly understanding. Coco loved Velvet, and anything that her Easter Bunny wanted, she got. Even he was guilty of doting on her from time to time. "So, what's the plan?"

Coco's face instantly lit up with a devilish grin. "Atta boy!" She tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, we can't just have it in an unsecured location. Plus we need music. Dresses and suits. You know, the whole nine yards."

"Fox and I can clear a good zone tonight for the dance. I will be happy to load my scroll with music for Fox to play. Just…. why don't you manage the outfits?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed almost uncharacteristically, lowering her glasses to wink at him, slapping his behind. "Also, impressive weapon you got there."

 _"COCO!"_ He bellowed, going bright red again as she fled, cackling playfully.

* * *

Velvet was beyond confused as she followed the trail Fox had left for her. The instructions he had given her were vague at best, but the slashes in the bark were pretty clear for her to notice. There was a fairly well-lit area ahead of her, and she could only assume that it would be their camp for the night. Which, of course was the same night that the dance that she was supposed to have helped set up would be. It was so depressing that instead of enjoying time with her friends, that she was going to be fighting Grimm. Even sitting in the library with Blake instead of attending would have been better than this.

Timid footsteps finally found their way to the clearing, seeing hastily secured lights hanging from branches, a small amp that seemed to be made of a funnel, three bottle caps, and tubes plugged into a scroll, and the other three in simple yet nice outfits.

Yatsuhashi wore the black suit well, his sword still strapped to his back in case of any trouble, while Fox seemed to be a bit less comfortable in his suit of reds and blacks. Coco wore the rich chocolate dress wonderfully, Velvet wondering if her ears were turning red from just how lovely her girlfriend looked.

"There you are, Velves." She chuckled. "Was getting worried about you."

"Coco… What's all this about?" She inquired curiously, looking at the gentle smiles of her teammates.

"It's our own dance, Velves. So you wouldn't have to miss it." Coco replied. "Hashi and Fox helped me put it together."

Velvet felt a parcel shoved into her hands. "Go out this on."

After a few fumbling minutes, Velvet reappeared wearing a bronze and gold dress, her ears low to her hair as tears ran down her cheeks, blushing furiously. However, Coco simply stroked her cheek with a watery smile.

"You look beautiful." She whispered. "Let's dance, okay?"

And they did dance until the early hours of the morning. Yatsuhashi let Velvet stand on his feet when they danced together, Fox awkwardly swaying with a grinning Coco, until he and Velvet were awkwardly moving around the clearing. He was forever grateful that she helped him to avoid tripping over wires.

It was a night they would never forget amid a haze they never wanted to remember.


	33. A Game of Cat and Mouse Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS is a very VERY rare exception. This was from a review from a GUEST no less, but it all flowed so well. So, this is for you, Crimson. I hope you enjoy breaking everyone's souls. I know I do!   
> (AO3 Note 5/10/2020: Crimson is, in fact, a reader who follows my words on FFN and often leaves reviews with each update. They are someone that made me look forward to writing, made me excited to be an author. Crimson, if you're here now, thank you for always making me feel like I was such a great writer.)
> 
> Fluff, smut, or angst: ANGST. ANGST.
> 
> Crimson Wrote:  
> Please make a second part for "A Game of Cat and Mouse" PLEASE I am honestly sure Blake died (which at the ending made me cry so much) ,but I want to see Pyhrra's reaction after that, like she pulls Blake's body out of the rubble and sobs. Both the remaining members of the teams come (since Blake and Pyhrra were somewhere else) to find her sobbing over her best friend and who could of been her lover. Or something like that. Because your works where Blake gets hurt (like sinking ships) are the few fanfics that can actually make me cry. I hope you take this into consideration ~Crimson

As the rubble finally came to a terrible, terrible halt, Pyrrha stared with tears running down her cheeks, the weight of what happened finally hitting her. _"BLAKE!"_ She screeched, pushing herself to her feet as she shook in terror.

"No, Blake! Blake, NO! _NO!"_ She sobbed, tossing brick after brick aside in desperate need to find her.

It was hard, but Pyrrha dug her way through layer after layer of debris, using her polarity to toss aside metal wildly, black dust floating away as the Deathstalker's body vaporized. She could feel her hands bleeding after thirty minutes, and at long last, she felt her sore fingers touching a soft form. "Blake, _please_ hold on!"

It felt like it took ages, but she finally tugged Blake's limp, battered form from the wreckage, holding her body in her arms. Pyrrha couldn't control her sobs, her thumb stroking the dirt caked cheek of the barely breathing teen. Green eyes scanned over the damage that had been inflicted from the building, taking in the broken legs, the terrible bruises as they quickly spread, the broken collarbone, and the shattered arm. She couldn't even begin to fathom the internal damage that had been done.

"Please, don't go." Pyrrha begged, tears and snot running down her face without care. "I see you now. I see you, Blake. Don't make me invisible again…"

Amber hues flickered open, the breathing labored as their eyes locked briefly. Blood gurgled out of her mouth as Pyrrha tried so desperately to cling to every fleeting moment she could with the dying girl, rocking her cradled body in an attempt to soothe them both. "Shhh, I'm here. I'm here Blake…. I'm… I'm here." She whispered as the far away shouts of their teammates started to draw slowly closer.

Blake's eyes slowly blinked, and with a pained croak, she choked out in a very pained voice, "I'll… always be... with you…"

Pyrrha nodded, touching their foreheads together. "Don't go…."

"Do you still… see…me?"

With a bit of a choked sigh, Blake went still, her half-open amber eyes still looking into the now distraught emerald of Pyrrha, the much taller Huntress hiding her face in Blake's neck. As the sounds of their teams grew closer, the sobs became wails, and those wails gave way into shrieks of heartache and loss. Before long, all of the Beacon students had found them, and silently watched as Pyrrha shifted to curl around the broken body of her dead friend.

Yang silently cried, hiding Weiss against her body from the sight of Blake. Her partner was gone? This couldn't be. No, this had to be a cruel joke. How could the stern but caring Blake be dead? She could feel Weiss shifting in her arms, hear her sniffling. "Shhh, don't look Wiess. Please, trust me." She whispered to her tiny girlfriend.

Ruby held her hands over her mouth is horror, crying uncontrollably as she dropped to her knees. How could she have failed so miserably in protecting Blake? How could she had messed up so badly? She had one job; to protect her team. Some leader she was. A friend was dead, and another screeching and holding the body. Where had she gone so terribly wrong?

Jaune stared on in slack-jawed shock. He had never believed that any of them could actually die. Well, aside from himself, but that would have been karma. However, Blake? It was impossible for him to wrap his mind around it. He hadn't even noticed them being separated from the rest of the group in his need to defend Wiess, and to be honest, if Nora hadn't said anything, he probably wouldn't have been aware still. But now, the result of his bumbling nature was clear as day before him. One of his friends were dead, and his teammate had been the only one with her. What had happened?

He took a very hesitant step towards them, reaching out towards the duo as the soft sounds of murmurs and tears spread through the group. "Pyrrha? What happened?"

Angry and hurt eyes slowly looked up from the body, the anguish clear on Pyrrha's features. "Sh-she died…. She died _protecting_ me!" She hurled the last sentence at him as if wielding Miló to wound him.

Jaune recoiled slightly, feeling at a complete loss for words. Instead, Pyrrha kept spitting verbal venom at him. "She saved me, did you know that?! She pulled me from the fighting when we were surrounded. _YOU ABANDONED ME INSTEAD!"_ Pyrrha knew she was being cruel, but she was hurting too much to really care. "You left to chase after someone else's girl, while Blake kept me safe! She saw me in trouble, and saved me. She _saw_ me. We were alone, and now she's dead!"

Jaune felt his heart shattering more, unsure if the news of Weiss truly being unattainable had anything to do with it. She had said no before, but didn't that just mean that she was 'playing hard to get'? He hadn't actually thought that she had meant it. "Look, Pyrrha, I'm sorry." He started, but found himself quickly cut off.

_"Sorry won't bring her back."_

Pyrrha stood, lifting the limp body of her dear friend as she turned her back on him, the members of team RWBY following the distraught redhead quickly. Jaune could only watch them go, turning to see Nora's accusing, teary eyes regard him in sad hate before she and Ren left too. As the group dispersed to take the aircraft back, he looked at the large swatch of blood where Blake had likely spent her final moments with Pyrrha, and whispered, "I… never really noticed you were gone."

He finally followed at a sedated pace, taking a seat far away from RWBY and the rest of his team. Pyrrha still held onto Blake's body, whispering to it pitifully. He had never noticed how close they had become. He really hadn't ever paid much attention to Pyrrha in his nearly single-minded focus of courting Wiess. When did they become like this? When had she started to see things that he had missed?

* * *

"Hey. It's me again." Pyrrha whispered to the headstone, kneeling before it. "I'm about to graduate, and I... I don't know how I feel about it."

It had been years since Blake died, but still Pyrrha came to spend time with the girl who had died in her arms. Many had tried to court her, but unlike Blake, none of them every really saw her. Jaune had tried to make amends, and though it had taken months, they were on good terms again; deep down, she would never forgive him for Blake's death.

"The team misses you. We all do. To be honest, I think Yang misses you almost as much as I do. Nothing really feels right still. Everyone says it takes time, but I still feel you around me."

She sighed, touching the marble lightly. "I have to go. I….love you."

With a kiss to the stone, Pyrrha turned to go to the graduation ceremony, standing alongside her teammates. When team RYW came out, the entire audience stood in respect. Yang brushed aside tears with the mechanical arm that had come from a White Fang attack; it had cost her right arm from the elbow down, but she had survived. Weiss looked a bit worn from crying, as did Ruby. The trio had seen many battles, faced many challenges, but had made it. Even though sometimes they swore that it was only because they had a guardian angel watching over them.

Pyrrha almost felt as if a hand had slipped into hers as she watched the trio take their diplomas, looking to see no one there, but still smiling sadly. Blake was still watching over her too. And one day, they would see each other again.

"I see you too." She whispered to no one, smiling as tears rolled down her cheek.

* * *

A/N 2: The new name for RWBY is RYW, which is pronounced like Ruin.


	34. Feeding Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, or angst: Angst.
> 
> lotus063 asked:
> 
> Prompt: Bumbleby Wendigo AU where Yang is a camper in a cursed Native American reserve and Blake is a Wendigo but a former camper who gave into her cannibal urges and basically ate her friends and spots Yang in her campfire and realizes she's different from the prey she eats causing Blake to take off her deer skull mask and walk towards her as Yang is partying with her friends but they all freak out to see a girl in ruined and bloody clothing, all except Yang who wants to help.

Blake's hands shook as she stared at the ravaged deer carcass before her, the bones glinting in the setting sun as she stepped away from her latest victim. Her hands, forearms, and mouth were painted red from the kill, her once fashionable grey band shirt now dirty and caked in dried gore.

_'So... Hungry... You need to find food... Eat more...'_

Blake whimpered uselessly as the crooning voice in her mind, her stomach growling loudly as the insatiable hunger that gnawed at her returned. The hunger hurt so much, and after ten months of it, Blake felt resigned to this hell. She deserved it as penance for her actions, a just reward to fit the terrible, terrible crime she had committed. This was her personal hell.

_'Feed me...'_

Blake looked at her hands, wiping them on the red-stained thighs of her jeans in an effort to clean them. She couldn't use the rivers to wash away the blood anymore out of fear of seeing what she was becoming; the Wendigo had altered her so much already by giving her cat ears as black as the night, and causing her pupils to become slits like a cat. She couldn't stand seeing more of herself lost to the spirit that had taken so much from her already. After catching her tongue on her ever sharpening canines again, Blake looked at the sky with a distant, forlorn sadness.

"I'm... So, so sorry..." She whispered.

A whiff of a distant campfire caught her attention, Blake's mouth watering in an instant. A camp in this area? Did they not know it was cursed? That terrible, dangerous things roamed these ancient grounds?

_'Consume... So hungry... Consume them, and be satisfied...'_

As if drawn by an unseen force, Blake began walking in the direction of the camp, her disheveled hair blowing in the wind. These poor campers were now in the sights of the demon that had taken over her body, that she had surrendered to.

"Please, make it stop..." She pleaded to no one. "I'm so hungry, so hungry..."

* * *

Yang watched as Weiss and Ruby danced together, passing the bottle of whiskey between them as Jaune and Pyrrha kissed drunkenly on a log, Nora and Ren casually half clothed as they made out on a large boulder. While she couldn't see Sun and Neptune, the grunts and moans from the bushes gave her a very good idea of what they were doing. It was only mildly fun to be out here under the stars, but when you are the ninth wheel, things tend to feel like you're just holding a courtesy towel at an orgy instead of a sexy adventure. She was still a bit jealous that her little sister had gotten Weiss, but there wasn't much she could do about it; Weiss had all but had them fight to the bitter end for her.

Yang lifted her own bottle of whiskey to her lips, taking a long swig as she watched Weiss dancing against the blazing fire, her red shirt making her pale skin look even paler. She was the image of rough yet refined beauty, and the idle claws of jealously sank deeper into her heart. How had Ruby managed to steal Weiss from her? Just what did she have that Yang didn't?

Another angry swig of liquor only served to fan the flames, opting to stand and move to sulk against a boulder, drink still in hand.

"You okay?" Nora muttered from her left side, her eyes full of concern.

Yang looked down at the much smaller girl, choosing to ignore the fact that she was clad only in jeans, boots, and a worried expression. "Yeah, Nora." She sighed heavily, her lilac gaze leveled again on her sister and crush. "I'm _fine._ "

"Hmmm..." Nora tapped her chin dramatically. "Nope. Don't think so. I reject your reality and replace it with my own."

Yang fought hard against the smirk that threatened to spread across her lips, ultimately losing. "Oh really?"

"Yup. And in my reality, you spill."

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so?"

Nora beamed brightly. "Yes indeed-y! So, spill."

Yang opened her mouth, but an ominous feeling began to well up in the pit of her stomach, her eyes now roaming around the scrubby landscape that was dimly lit by the campfire.

"Yang? _Helloooo._ Earth to Yang." Nora chirped.

"Shh."

Nora went silent and still as Yang looked around again, watching her bristle. "Get clothes on. Think someone is about, and if it's a ranger, I don't think they would enjoy a show."

Nora glanced down before saluting to Yang playfully, walking swiftly back to the others as Yang scowled drunkenly into the darkness. Someone was out there, someone dangerous. She could feel it.

* * *

Blake watched the group of campers, the smell of sex, alcohol, and fire making her stomach growl at her next group of victims. She didn't want to eat them, she didn't want to kill them, but she couldn't help herself. The spirit inside of her was unyielding in it's need to feed.

_'Go, and hunt them. Eat them, and be full...'_

Blake held her stomach as her mouth watered more. The idea of finally being full was almost enough to make her feel delirious with need. She hadn't felt satisfied after eating in so long, she couldn't even remember what it felt like. What she wouldn't give to be full after a meal. But part of her knew that no matter how many people or animals she ate, the damn spirit that held her captive would never let her be.

And still, her eyes roamed over the group predatorily, amber hues locking onto the single blonde woman that seemed to be on alert. She was shapely, well rounded in all the places that mattered to both herself and the Wendigo, and tall. A very healthy meal indeed.

_'Eat her. She would be perfect...'_

Blake snapped out of the half-trance the hunger put her into, shaking her head. "I don't... I don't want to do this! Please, no more, _no more..._ " Tears ran from her eyes as she held her pained stomach. "Let me die. No more killing, just let me die."

_'Feed.'_

Blake shook her head more, looking at the blonde desperately. There was something about her protective stance that made the tormented girl dare to hope that she could save her. "No, no I won't."

_'You must. We are so hungry.'_

"No. _No!_ "

* * *

Yang clenched her fists as she scowled at the scrubby growth, trying to pin-point where her unease came from. Maybe it was all in her head. But a muttering from the brush shot that idea down swiftly. "Who's there?" She called.

 _'Seriously, Yang?'_ She mentally berated herself. _'Because a psychopath would totally just stand up and wave, "It's me! I was hiding here all along!" at that. So clever.'_

Instead, she took a few steps closer, halting when a figure stepped out to shuffle a bit closer. She could see long hair, tan skin, and dirty clothes, but there was a hopeless expression that she could see in the barely visible, incredibly filthy face. "Hey. You alright there?" She inquired in a concerned tone, hearing her friends wandering closer to them.

The figure took another step closer; it seemed labored, and it only served to concern her more. From what Yang could see, it was a girl about her age.

"H-he..." The stranger forced out, another step closer. "Help... Help me... Please..."

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. We can protect you..."

Yang's words trailed away as she felt her stomach twist into a knot, the flickering fire illuminated the encroaching girl. She was vaguely aware of her friends gasping and screaming at the sight before them.

Blood smattered her forearms, though her mouth and throat seemed to be somewhat scrubbed of it. Her clothes were dirty, torn, and her worn jeans seemed to have the dried rust of old blood smeared on her thighs, her ruined grey band shirt absolutely caked with it. While it seemed that the girl was about their age, she seemed to feel centuries old, and a deep sorrow rolled off of her.

As she stepped closer still, Yang could hear her sister and friends retreating towards the campfire, but she remained rooted to the earth. The amber gaze was hypnotizing, Yang finding herself unable to look away. She could vaguely see black ears atop the stranger's head, the pupils slits from the fire behind her. What was she?

"Yang!" Weiss screeched in fear. "Yang, get away from her!"

Yang wanted to obey, but her feet were refusing to move. She was stock still as the girl moved closer, noting the claws on her hand as she reached out.

 _"Help me."_ The girl pleaded.

" _YANG!_ Get away from her, _please!_ " Weiss screeched in horror.

Yang, however, finally found the ability to speak, though the words were slightly choked. "H-how...? What can I do?"

A dark shadow flit across her amber eyes, but it was gone again. "Save... Me... So hungry..."

Yang could hear the growling stomach clearly when she was only five paces away from the girl, but the pulling of a gun hammer snapped her out of her trance moments before the bullet was fired. As Yang watched, the girl's chest was pushed back by the force of the bullet, the shock clear in her eyes, followed by the darkness that had flashed before. With a single screech of pain, and a torrent of wind, she was gone.

"Yang!" Ren called, Yang looking back to see the gun in his hand. "She's a Wendigo! We _have_ to go before she comes back!"

Yang looked back where the girl had been, seeing two eyes peering out eerily from the scrub where she had first come from. It seemed that even a bullet to the chest didn't keep her away for long. She knew about Wendigos; they were huge, terrifying monsters that ate without relent, always starving, but never satisfied. But they looked emaciated, sullen, and horrible, and this girl looked almost normal. How could she be a monster? If she wasn't a monster, then maybe she could help.

"Yang, please." Ruby pleaded. She knew that gleam in her sister's eyes. "Let's go. I want to go home."

Yang looked at her sister, then the girl, and finally at Weiss. She looked so scared, so pleading for all of them to leave. Yang still loved her, still wanted her, and a huge part of her heart yearned to heed the heiress and flee with them all. But she couldn't stand by idle while someone was suffering, begging for help.

Yang faced her friends, and the safety of the campfire. "I... I'm sorry." She told them, before turning on her heel and rushing towards the Wendigo, and all but certain death.

 _"YANG!"_ Weiss screeched, the tears clear in her voice.

"Yang, _please come back!_ " Ruby begged in a half-sob. "I can't lose you too!"

But Yang refused to listen, hurrying towards the brush that the Wendigo was hiding in, wondering if their pleading would be the last thing she ever heard.


	35. Oh Frap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, or angst: Fluff
> 
> iamfromfunnyjunk asked:
> 
> Um, if the fic requests are still open, could i request a Freezerburn Coffee Shop Au? Thank you!

Yang sighed as Blake dutifully cleaned the counter, waiting for the store to open and release the floodgates of caffeine deprived zombie-people on the other side. While the job was obnoxious at best, she was still glad that the both of them were often put mornings together; probably after she and Nora had that whipped cream battle royale after closing together and the manager caught them. Blake could help keep her in line, but Yang knew that she was slowly corrupting the stoic Faunus into mischief.

Blake looked up as Ren unlocked the door, nudging Yang with her shoe to have her standing straighter as the customers started filing in. One by one, they approached the counter, Blake greeting them with a careful smile, taking the orders with the ease of practice, Yang, Penny, and Ren working on the drinks at lightning speed.

"I need two venti mochas with extra whip."

"Grande java chip, extra sauce, hold the whip."

Yang glanced at the cup in her hand to decipher the drink, smirking at the name Blake had written.

_'Totally Not Batman'._

"Hadn't he been called Bruce? _Ohhh..._ Clever." Yang muttered softly, adding salt to the salted caramel apple cider.

The morning shift slogged on, the endless orders slowing to a slight trickle as the work day drew on. Finally, Yang and Blake kicked up their feet in the break room, the Faunus taking off her hat to fix her ponytail, her ears visible to her best friend. "Why don't you poke holes in the hat for your ears? They must hurt being hidden up there." Yang inquired.

Blake glanced at her with her hat in her mouth, only speaking when it was replaced. "Yeah, like I want creeps hitting on me with shit cat puns, or some crazy bastards trying to threaten me."

Yang grimaced. "Why do some folks need to be so weird about it? I mean, yeah, you're kinda part cat. Cool deal. But they really should ask about your 'special book' collection." Blonde eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Blake turned a deep red, growling at Yang softly. "I sweat to _CHRIST_ , Yang! Don't you _ever_ mention that to anyone!"

Yang could only laugh at her friend, hauling her up to lead her back to the counter for another portion of their shift. Blake took her place at the register while Ren and Penny headed to the break room, the lobby beautifully void of customers.

"So, you coming to see the new Grimm saga movie tonight?" Yang inquired casually as they busied themselves with cleaning. "Heard they replaced that Mercury guy with Roman Torchwick. Totally bolstered the reviews. He and Cinder have the best on screen chemistry."

Blake giggled softly. "Yeah, they do great in every movie I've seen too. Totally sad that they aren't a thing anymore."

Yang cast Blake a playful wink. "Yeah, but she snagged Neo, so she's still keeping up her high standards. Plus Roman and Emerald just started going out."

Yang swore she saw Blake's cat ears perk up as her eyes widened. "No way! Seriously?"

At that moment, another gaggle of customers walked in, both of them plastering on their company mandated smiles as they worked through the surge of drinks. It wasn't long before they were down to the end, when a young woman with white hair came through the door, her face looking down at her scroll as she walked towards the duo.

"Damn, she's cute." Blake whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Yang cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, but aren't you with that imaginary mystery person?" She shot back.

"They are not imaginary! And yes, but that doesn't mean you can't go for her." Blake's eyes twinkled impishly. "I gotta use the bathroom. She's all yours."

Yang squeezed the bottle of mocha sauce too hard, the result an unsightly glob dripping down the cup as she snapped her head to look at her retreating friend. "Wait, what?!"

She handed off the now cleaned off drink before turning to the register, looking at the white bangs of the girl who was still enthralled by her scroll. She could see the hint of a scar along her left eye, her skin otherwise flawless from what she could see.

"White chocolate mocha, venti, extra whip." The girl rattled off without looking up.

"I uhhh, yeah!" Yang fumblingly punched in the order. "Five sixty six, miss."

The girl pulled out a card and swiped it, Yang suddenly finding two sides of her mind at war; the part that desperately wanted to impress this girl so she came back, and the part that wanted to make a shitty pun. As she started on the drink, the internal civil war was in full swing, already fighting back the urges to blurt out completely idiotic puns. She did look at the customer a few times from under her hat to catch a glimpse of blue eyes, the girl smirking at something on her scroll as Yang shifted her attention back to the drink.

After filling the drink a bit less than usual to accommodate for the extra whipped cream, Yang carefully placed the top on the cup. She slipped on the sleeve as Blake joined her once more, placing the beverage on the pickup counter. "Venti white chocolate mocha, extra whip."

The girl looked up for the first time to fully face Yang, and in her slight awe of how lovely she was, she managed to lose the internal struggle. "I can whip up a lot of things." She blurted out suddenly, unable to stop the words from leaving her mouth.

The blue eyes narrowed, her posture suddenly guarded and rigid, her face turning faintly red. _"Excuse me?!"_ She half seethed. "Just who do you think you are?!"

The girl took charge of her drink swiftly and huffed out furiously, leaving Yang mentally cursing herself. Of course she messed up; a cute girl mixed with her idiotic anxiety to make a pun at the wrong time, what else would the outcome be?

Blake slid up next to her, saying in her best customer voice, "I'd like to order one dirty tall, and one angry small. And could I have extra fail with the dirty tall?"

Yang shot daggers at her friend. "Shut up, you. I don't need to catch shade from the girl dating the Invisible Man."

Blake almost seemed to puff up indignantly. "I am _not_ making it up! Things are just complicated!"

* * *

Yang blinked as the girl with the blue eyes stepped into the line, jostling Blake slightly. "Hey, hey! She's back!"

Amber hues followed lavender, sparkling in humor. "Poor girl. She should flee in terror."

Yang glared at her as the girl tapped away on her scroll, finding herself shoved at the drink making side as Blake took up the register.

"Venti white chocolate mocha. Extra whip."

"Of course. That will be five sixty six."

Yang quickly started on the drink when both she and the girl locked eyes, watching as the pale skin flushed red, blue eyes narrowing slightly as if Yang was some vile bug.

"Oh. It's you again." She half sneered.

Yang's hands fumbled and she spilled the hot beverage onto her apron. "Son of a bissssscuit eating coffee cake!" She swiftly amended, quickly making a new mocha.

At last she handed over the drink, but another terrible pun tumbled out of her mouth like pun turrets instead of a parting comment. "You're cute as frap."

The girl went red as Blake audibly groaned, making several indignant sounds as she snatched away the drink and marched out again.

"Two and zero for fucking it up. Poor little Yang." Blake teased.

* * *

Blake looked up as door opened, seeing the girl with white hair poke her head in cautiously to look around. _'Damn, Yang really did fuck up._ ' She mused.

However, the head retreated, and she watched as the girl walked away through the glass, eyebrows raised. "Guess she was looking for a friend."

Yang walked back in from the back, fixing her ponytail with a sigh. "Ready for your break?" She beamed.

Blake grinned back widely. "Yep."

Yang gave her a curious expression. "Okay, you've been super chipper today. What's the deal?"

Blake blushed and smiled at the floor. "My girlfriend was in town last night. She stopped by for a few hours."

 _"AHA!"_ Yang shouted loudly. "So it's a girl! What's her name?"

Blake scowled, brushing past her to go to the back. "Not telling you!"

"Is it someone I know?" The door shut between them. _"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!"_

However, there was no answer from the back, and so Yang was left alone to think. And think. And suddenly she gasped, barging into the break room like a bull in a china shop. _"ARE YOU DATING MY LITTLE SISTER?!"_

Blake had been about to shove a forkful of salmon into her mouth when Yang caught her off guard, her expression torn between shock and confusion. "No! I am not! Now get your ass back out there!"

"But-!"

Yang was met with a loud, furious hiss, opting to obey before she found out if Blake could kill her with a glare. Slowly, she came back to the main shop, only to be greeted by the clearing on an impatient throat, turning to see the girl tapping her foot angrily in front of the register.

"Just how long am I supposed to wait for service?" She asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"I uhhhh...! Sorry!" She tripped in her effort to get to the register, hopping up in a flash. "Venti white chocolate mocha?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "With extra whip."

"Of course!"

And soon enough, she was making the drink she knew by heart. And like usual, she was fighting a personal battle against her need to make puns, her turmoil causing her hands to tremble slightly. And with a smug feeling of satisfaction, she handed off the drink with a polite smile. "Here you go. One venti white chocolate mocha, extra whip."

Her expression seemed to droop a bit as she took the drink, looking at her scroll. "About time."

Yang caught a bit of something in her tone, instantly wanting to help make her feel better. She needed to say something nice, something kind. Except her mouth seemed to have other plans.

"I hope to see you here a latte."

The girl turned red, stammered a bit, and walked out, leaving Yang to unceremoniously slam her face into the counter top with a whimpering groan.

"What did you do?" Blake inquired curiously as she retied her apron onto her body.

Yang looked at her, pouting. "Why aren't you a better wing-girl! Save me from myself!"

A black eyebrow arched. "What did I miss?"

"She was in here when you were on break, and I made another shitty pun! I swear to Christ she's going to call Ozpin on me." She grumbled, gesturing at the door.

"Wait, she was here?" Blake's brow furrowed slightly.

Yang tilted her head. "Yeah. Why?"

Blake's ears went to the sides under her hat, but she smiled pleasantly. "Nothing. Just try to get me next time so I can watch the train wreck myself."

* * *

Yang and Blake both were making drinks, Jaune running the register as the flood of customers just kept coming. Even having Ren with them was barely letting them churn out drinks at an insane speed to satisfy the impatient customers. Of course it was slammed; it was a weekend. And much to Yang's shock, the mystery girl she could only screw up around had been coming at least three times a week, with Yang succeeding in only making her leave with a red face. Last time she had managed not to verbally embarrass herself, instead opting to write under the CAUTION print, _"You're a hottie"_. The girl had gone so red, and Blake had nearly peed herself laughing.

There was a loud roar of an engine from the parking lot as a bright red Ferrari convertible pulled up, making everyone's head turn. The driver of the insanely expensive vehicle stepped out, revealing a woman with long scarlet hair, an impeccable tan, and a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. The stunningly beautiful woman walked towards the building, her muscled frame hugged by what was likely gym clothing, her chiseled abs exposed.

"Is that... _Pyrrha Nikos?!_ " Jaune gasped, dropping the marker he had been writing with to the floor.

Yang's jaw dropped as Pyrrha stalked into the building, customers all gaping at her in shock before a flurry of hysterical shrieking began. Men and women flocked to the world class athlete as she gave them polite smiles, signing autographs with a grin, casually posing for selfies with fans. Yang had never been so close to a superstar before, and the Olympian and fitness model certainly was enough to make her stare in awe.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yang noticed Blake's expression turn from shock, to joy, to uncontrollable glee. When Pyrrha glanced their way, the smile finally looked utterly genuine, reaching even the far corners of her eyes. Blake let out a squeal and leapt over the counter, hurrying over with her arms outstretched as Pyrrha broke away from the crowd, embracing her and lifting her into the air with ease, phones snapping away with pictures and videos as they kissed.

"I thought you were in Athens still!" Blake giggled as she was set down.

Pyrrha refused to let the smaller girl go, her slight Greek accent touching on her words. "I had a photo shoot out in L.A yesterday night, and I booked a five hour lay over. I missed you."

Yang's jaw refused to close, finally speaking in a strangled voice, " _Pyrrha?!_ You're dating _the Pyrrha Nikos?!_ " She half shouted.

Both women blushed, Pyrrha handing over the flowers as more photos snapped, customers 'awwww'-ing at the sight. Blake looked at their shift leader, bashfully leaning into her partner. "May I take an early break?"

Jaune nodded, half screeching. _"May I have an autograph and a picture?!"_

Pyrrha laughed happily and agreed, signing a cup for him after a picture as Blake swiftly tugged her to the back; Yang knew customers weren't allowed back there, but no one was going to tell a celebrity no. While the store was abuzz with people chattering about seeing a sports star, Yang left Ren in charge of the counter with Jaune, hurrying to the back to see Blake sitting next to her partner, purring happily with her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were together?"

Blake blinked lazily. "Like you would have kept it a secret."

Pyrrha raised her hand slightly. "Actually, I asked her to keep it a secret. You saw how regular people reacted to us. Imagine reporters. I didn't want them to be stalking my Kitten."

Blake blushed as the pet name, Yang continuing. "How did you guys meet? I mean, no offense, but there is like... _Zero_ opportunity for people like us to cross paths with people like you."

Pyrrha flashed a shy smile. "We both play Guild Wars 2. We became friends there. She mentored me when I was just learning to play. We became closer, and then..."

Blake giggled. "We decided to meet up when she was here for an endorsement. I had no idea who she was. Just to call her Ra. I was so shocked I almost passed out."

Pyrrha kissed her temple. "You had to sit down. I remember you went so pale." She turned her attention back to her lover's best friend. "But she never treated me oddly due to my fame. I was still faceroll4healz, not a celebrity that everyone had to treat like glass, or an object to be ogled. Or a thing to be bought and shown off. Just another gamer, a person like her."

"'faceroll4healz'?"

Yang's expression was entirely confused as they laughed. "I'm a Norn Druid, Blake's a human thief."

"You both are fucking nerds, you know that?" Yang teased. "I'm going back to work. Put a sock on the door if you both get frisky." Golden eyebrows waggled.

She retreated at the low growl from Blake, laughing as she resumed making drinks as the customers started to get over the sighting of a celebrity. The customers began to order more beverages, and finally the rush was gone, leaving the employees all sighing in relief, Pyrrha given permission to remain in the back until there were few enough people for her to sit in the main shop. Where she had procured the baggy clothing, no one knew, but she looked a lot less like herself as she watched Blake working from her table.

However, the door opened, and the white haired girl entered, marching up to the counter as Blake beamed. "White chocolate mocha, venti, with extra whip?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Yes. Thanks."

Yang easily made the drink, handing it to her with a smile. "Hope to see you a lat-"

The girl cut her off abruptly. "Cut the frap." She took the drink, then shoved something into Yang's now empty hand before turning and leaving with a red face.

Yang blinked several times at the door. "Did... Did she just make a coffee pun?" Blake asked in a stupor.

Yang blankly looked down to see a scrap of paper in her hand, opening it curiously. Inside of it was some of the neatest handwriting she had ever seen, and a number. The message was short and simple; _'Let's Yang out sometime. I like you a latte too.'_

Yang squealed, hurrying over to grab and jostle Blake in her joy. "Look! Look! She likes me!"

Golden hues looked over the note before groaning, her hand making sharp contact with her own face. "Oh my _God,_ those puns are awful. You both deserve each other."


	36. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, or angst: Fluffy angst?
> 
> This is another of those rare non-requested shipping bin fics. I started on it before the first episode of volume four aired last Saturday, and I really wanted to finish it. It follows Weiss visiting Yang post Fall of Beacon while Yang is still in the grips of her deep depression.

"She's back here." Taiyang stated, gesturing to the back garden. "Just... Don't expect too much, okay? She's still… you know."

Weiss nodded quietly as she moved to walk along the grass, her expensive heels sinking into the damp turf slightly. She really had no idea what to expect by coming here, but she had promised Ruby that she would at least try to talk to Yang before meeting up with her later. Her blue eyes noticed a blonde figure sitting on a stump solemnly, pausing to stand awkwardly as she waited for Yang to notice her; it's not like she wasn't still in the gaudy formal dress from that boring party her father had thrown. She certainly wasn't easy to miss.

And yet, Yang didn't even move, nor glance around. She just stared at her own hand on her knee, and the one that was void of the other hand.

Weiss finally cleared her throat, watching as Yang looked up at her in disinterest, blinking at her as if utterly bored of her already. It sent a chill up her spine to see the once passionate and fiery woman in the midst of such a deep depression.

"H-hey, Yang."

"Hey. Weiss." Was the quiet, despondent reply.

Weiss shuffled anxiously, her heels sinking again. "I umm... I came to see you. I wanted... I thought we could talk."

Yang's gaze seemed to look beyond her, as if she wasn't there. "Sure."

Weiss took another few steps closer. "I hope you got my messages. You never responded. I've been worried about you."

"Oh. Yeah, I did. Thanks. Haven't been responding to anyone. Don't take it personal, you know?" Yang shifted to look away from her again.

"I'm going to go and meet up with Ruby. She and what's left of JNPR are going to fix things. I'm going to help." She stated in a gentle voice. "I was hoping that you would come too."

Yang was looking at the sky blankly. "No, thank you. I'm done fighting. I'm just... Done. Good luck with your trip, though, Weiss. It was... Nice to see you." She replied, clearly dismissing Weiss.

Weiss knew from her vast experience with her cold, formal father just what a dismissal sounded like. She stiffened, nodding softly to herself as she turned and looked at the grass. Just when had Yang turned so cold? So frigid? The Yang she knew was full of boundless warmth, compassion, and determination. The Yang she knew was full of bad puns and firm hugs. The Yang she knew broke down barriers, not built up ones that were insurmountable.

The Yang she knew would kill her for not calling her out on this.

Weiss set her jaw and turned around, walking with firm purpose over to the distant, uncaring Yang, and glared down at her. "Get up."

Yang sat motionless, as if she wasn't there.

Weiss growled and inhaled deeply, her fists tightly balled by her sides. "Get up, you damn big oaf!" She could feel hot rage bubbling inside of her. Was this how Yang had felt when confronting Blake? "I said get up and _do_ something!"

Yang turned at looked at her in confusion, taken aback. "What?"

The smaller girl shoved at her back slightly, then tried to haul up the much stronger woman. "Are you deaf now too?! Get! _Up!_ Blake would hate seeing you like this!"

She felt Yang flinch away at the mention of her partner. "Like I care! She hates me anyways!" Yang snarled back.

Weiss grunted in frustration. "Are you fucking _dense?!_ Blake cares about you more than anyone! And she barely cares about people!" She pulled at Yang again. "Get up, now!"

Yang stood suddenly and faced Weiss, bearing down on the smaller huntress angrily. " _Really?!_ She doesn't give a damn about me! You said it yourself; she fled the moment the medics had me!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "She just... Ran! _She! Left!_ _Me!_ "

Weiss tried to form words for a few moments before she could finally push Yang hard backwards, claiming personal space back. "Did you ever ask about when she brought you to us?! She and you had left a trail of blood, and you both... I was scared both of you would die!" Weiss was crying too now. "She kept apologizing to you, you dolt! She just cried, and cried, and apologized! She refused to even get treated! She just grabbed some gauze and ran like she was being hunted! You didn't see how scared she was!"

Yang seemed to deflate very slightly, still full of anger and hurt. "If... If that's true, then why didn't she stay? Huh? Why would she run if she _cared_ so much?!"

Weiss threw her hands into the air in frustration, trying to stop her own tears. "I don't _know!_ Blake is a secretive person; you should know that better than anyone! But who else ever touched Gambol Shroud aside from Blake?"

"What kind of stupid damn question is that?!"

 _"Yang, answer me!"_ Weiss shrieked in a shrill voice.

Yang made a disgruntled sound in her throat. "Fuck if I know! Fuck if I care!"

" _YOU_ , Yang!" Weiss shoved at Yang hard, making her stumble back a step, and she pushed her again. "She only would let _you_ touch her weapon! She _trusts_ you! She cares about _you,_ you damn oaf!"

Yang was quiet as Weiss seethed, trying to control the emotions that made her small frame tremble. "You lost so much, I understand that, Yang. I _really,_ truly do. You lost your arm, and your partner, and I'm honestly not sure what was worse." Tear-filled blue locked stubbornly with hurt and rage filled lilac. "But we lost people too. Penny, and Pyrrha. We also lost Blake. She was in our team too, you know. All of us lost things. I lost the one place I could actually be myself at. I was ripped away from the only real friends I ever had." She softened her voice slightly. "You're hurting, I get it. We all are. You're not alone."

Weiss drew up her full, meager height, glowering at Yang as her voice turned firm again. "No one has heard from Blake. Did you know that? We've tried calling, messaging, and have heard nothing. No one has seen her, and no one can reach her. We don't even know if she's still alive."

She turned away, but gave Yang one last look over her shoulder. "I'm going to find and help Ruby, and I'm going to find out what happened to Blake. I hope you come too. I hope you get up and do _something._ If not for Ruby, if not for me, if not for the world, or even for yourself... Do it for Blake. Because she needs you too."

Weiss stalked away from her teammate, angrily brushing away tears from her cheeks as she made her way back to the front of the house. She was still so damn angry, but now that it was over, Weiss had no idea if she had done the right thing. What if she had made matters worse?

"Weiss!" A male voice called out from the front door.

Weiss turned to see Taiyang hurrying towards her, and she instantly felt panic surging inside of her heart. "M-mr. Xiao Long! I... I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Her words were cut off as he swept her into a bone-crushing hug that Weiss knew all too well from Yang. "Thank you." He told her in a voice thick with emotion. "That was... The most I have seen her say in months. I could almost see my little girl for a moment."

Awkwardly, Weiss pat his back, wheezing from the firm embrace. "It was... Nothing..." She managed. "Can't breathe, though."

Taiyang quickly released her and stood, giving her a grateful, watery smile. "Maybe she'll come back now." He glanced over his shoulder absently. "Maybe I'll get to see my Yang again soon."

"I hope so too." Weiss motioned towards the car waiting for her at the end of his driveway. "I'm going to meet up with Ruby sometime. Would you like me to give her a message?"

"Yeah. Tell her to take care of herself, and don't forget to eat. And that I love her." He smiled at her gently. "Good luck, and safe travels."

* * *

Yang was seething as she stomped into the house. Just who in the _hell_ did Weiss think she was? How _dare_ she come in here, yelling and demanding her to listen? How _dare_ she bring up Blake? Just _how dare she?_

Yang slammed her bedroom door shut, throwing herself onto her bed while fighting tears back stubbornly. She was still hurting, still dreaming those awful dreams about Adam. Still bitter about losing so damn much in the fall of Beacon. Weiss was wrong to come and say what she did; Blake didn't give a damn about her, and she didn't give a damn about Blake.

She was so tired, and so damn angry. Yang rolled onto her side and buried her head under the pillow to block out light. She wanted to rest, to forget everything again. Closing her eyes, Yang tried to do just that, her heart heavy. But her mind was still buzzing furiously, latching onto what Weiss had said.

_"Blake cared about you more than anyone!"_

Yang knew that she had cared very much for her partner, but Blake was so hard to read at times. The only time she had been totally laid bare with emotions was during the fall of Beacon. The sound of Blake's agonized scream cut through her mind as she flinched, her lost arm aching in a phantom pain. She didn't want to think about that moment of her life; when everything she knew was ripped apart and she was abandoned.

_"She just grabbed some gauze and ran like she was being hunted! You didn't see how scared she was!"_

Yang rolled over, trying to push away the cascade of memories. It hurt her to recall how full of pain and fear Blake's expression had been, and the sight of a sword pinning her to the floor. It had hurt her in ways that she had never dreamed of, as if the blade was piercing her too. Blake had been reaching out to her for help. Blake, who always kept to herself, had reached out for _her._

_"We don't even know if she's still alive."_

Yang turned again, trying to block out the memory of Blake bleeding, and how her own vision was filled with the color red at the wound. How she had been filled with fury when Blake had whimpered at the sword being removed.

But none of that mattered. Blake had left her, abandoned her. Just like her own mother. She had lost her arm and nearly for life for someone who couldn't care less.

_"Yang, please, please don't die... Hang on for me, please, I need you to hang on."_

Yang sat up frowning. She hadn't recalled that being said, but it had been amid faltering footsteps and labored breathing. Could it be something Blake said? It sounded like her. She had sounded so scared, so in pain.

_"Please, I need you to hang on. I need you, Yang... I'm so sorry..."_

Blake had been crying, she could almost feel the guilt in the memory. It made Yang's stomach churn at how weak she had felt when she had come to in the hospital, and how quickly the pain had made her pass out. They had told her that the tourniquet had saved her life by preventing her from bleeding to death.

But she also remembered how she had looked around for Blake's face, only to see her father and Weiss. She had needed to see that Blake was okay, but instead discovered that she was gone. Yang flopped onto the bed angrily as she recalled telling Weiss to leave instead of letting her finish. Of course she was bitter; she had cared so much about her partner, only to be left when she needed Blake most. Why? Why had she run if Weiss said that she cared about her?

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

Yang felt as if her body was on concrete as she heard Blake sob. Blake never sobbed. Blake _never_ liked to show emotion.

Making up her mind, Yang forced herself to stand and walk out of her room, finding her father in the kitchen, cooking. "Dad?" She croaked, watching him spin towards her. "I need you to... Help me learn to fight. I need to learn to fight differently now."

Taiyang walked over and embraced her tightly. "Of course, sweetie. I'd love to."

Yang awkwardly returned the hug, her mind still moving. She would learn to fight again, and she would join up with Weiss and Ruby. She would help them, and find Blake. She would get answers for why she left.

_"I need you, Yang."_

Yang needed to find her, and find out why the one she needed most, loved most, had run from her.


	37. Oh my Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, or angst: Fluff with a light layer of angst?
> 
> lotus063 asked:
> 
> Got a request, Bumblebee Monarch AU where Yang works for the group known as Monarch that studies massive unidentified terrestrial organisms aka MUTO's (Like Godzilla and Kong and other Kaiju's) and is a security guard while Blake works in the pediatric ward where they take care of young MUTO's with Blake taking care of a baby Godzilla with Yang cooing over how cute it looks but Blake reminds her what it can when grows it up.

Yang waved at a few other security guards as she passed, grinning at them cheerily in the brightly lit corridor. It was a pretty quiet Tuesday, and honestly, that's how everyone liked it; quiet. No one wanted to have to deal with another outbreak, and the fact that it had been three weeks without incident was a ground-breaking record for all of Monarch. Hell, they were still cleaning up parts of the facility from when that slug M.U.T.O. got out from the pits. It had been the slowest jailbreak ever, and honestly, they had responded fairly humored to the entire thing, because it was actually kind of entertaining to watch it _sloooowly_ try to escape.

"Xiao Long." A stern voice stated from behind her. "My office, now."

Yang sighed, not even having to turn to know it was Weiss. "Yes Ma'am."

With a deft turn on the heel of her boot, Yang walked into the office, the smaller woman holding the door open for her silently. When both were inside, the door clicked shut as Yang remained standing, Weiss sitting behind her large desk, motioning to the chair close to the blonde. "Have a seat."

Yang didn't move. "No thank you, Ma'am."

Ice cold blue eyes locked with hers as she paused from shuffling around various files and papers. "That wasn't a request. Sit down."

Yang felt her stomach sink as she obeyed, not eager to infuriate the Director. "How long have you been with us, Xiao Long?" She asked, looking at several documents instead of the woman she was addressing.

"About four years now, Ma'am." She was very nervous, one hand tracing the gun on her hip a bit to ease herself. "Maybe coming up on five?"

Weiss nodded. "I see. You were requested to be transferred to the scientific unit in Iceland three times, yet you declined. Why is that?"

Another uncomfortable shuffle. "With all due respect, you know why, Ma'am. I'm more comfortable here as a security officer, than working as a scientist at the main branch." Lilac hues met with blue. "May I ask what this is about?"

Weiss retrieved a pair of glasses from a drawer, placing the silver framed items on her before looking through a file very intently. "This is about knowing if I have placed my trust in the right person, Xiao Long. I have already spoken to Adel as well about this very topic, and rest assured that all of the paired security and medical personnel will also be receiving this very talk." She glanced at the nervous blonde over the top of the papers. "Don't think that you're special by any means."

She turned the file around, allowing Yang to see the contents. Inside the manila folder was all of the information on Blake Belladonna from M.U.T.O. pediatric center, all of the data neatly recorded. Age, height, weight, even about what she was created from; which no one, not even Blake herself, was sure about. "You seem to be very close to your charge, Xiao Long. You spend an awful lot of time in her facility. Care to explain why?"

Yang smiled apologetically. "I actually find the M.U.T.O. very cute. I like spending time there, watching them."

Weiss seemed unimpressed. "And what about your tasks?"

A slight fidget. "Well, Ma'am, if you've been watching me as closely as your documentation suggests, then you also know that aside from my regular patrols, I go there during my free time, and I always leave before lights out."

"Hmph." Weiss grunted. "And, if the need arises, will you be able to do your job?"

Yang felt all humor drain from her body, left with a cold, hollow dread in place of the now gone warmth. "If that time ever comes, then I will do my job. And I think I speak for all of us paired personnel when I say that I pray that it never comes."

Weiss watched her carefully, then shut the file. "Very well. That will be all, Xiao Long. Please return to your regular patrols."

Yang didn't think she could march out of that office fast enough, almost running directly into Coco in her haste. "You got it too, huh?"

Yang exhaled loudly, nodding. "Yeah. Wanted to make sure I wasn't compromised."

Coco smiled, lowering her sunglasses playfully. "Well, I guess with our jobs, you can't be too careful. I mean, we don't just protect this place; we kinda also protect the world."

Nodding, the two women began to walk together down the all too clean hall, waving at Ruby as the younger woman looked up from her clipboard, nudging Nora to get her to see them too. Yang was pretty damn pleased that Ruby had joined as a scientist, and even more so when she had found out that they would be in the same facility together. While she had grown close to her fellow researcher Nora, Yang was perpetually concerned that the ginger would accidentally destroy the entire facility because of some botched cooking attempt. Coco, Emerald, Neo, and herself had used a batch of muffins in place of bowling balls to drop off of the nearby cliff twice to the same effect. Hopefully, Glynda wouldn't let her make anything for the upcoming staff party.

A nudge on her ribs caused Yang to look down, seeing Neo walking next to her with an impish smile. While the mute wasn't her favorite person in the world, she was just as mischievous as the pair of them, her husband being the only being alive that could keep her in line. "Sup Neo. How's Roman doing? I heard he got sick."

Deftly, the smaller woman signed that he was doing better, but was not allowed near the labs he normally worked in yet. It seemed he was getting frustrated with being pent up like an animal. "That must be rough for him." A nod. "We're heading to peds. You wanna tag along?"

She shook her head, quickly explaining that she had a meeting with Cinder in ten minutes and that she didn't feel comfortable there. "Fair enough. Good luck with the meeting."

Neo waved and walked off, the two guards walking in silence the rest of the way to the pediatric center. Silently, Yang and Coco held their wrist badges up to the sensor, the door opening with a beep to allow them into the vestibule before the main center. "So, what do you think had the Director in a tissy?" Coco muttered, looking through the glass at the large room on the other side.

Yang shrugged. "Beats me. She never is one to be warm that I've seen, but I hear the poor bastard who work for her sister in Moscow wish that they had ours there. Maybe they were digging up on that... that accident a few months back."

Soberly, her friend nodded. "Yeah. Maybe they're up her ass about security for the paired employees. I guess that would make anyone crabby."

Yang pressed her face into the glass quite suddenly, clearly excited. "Ohh! Ohh! Look at the tiny M.U.T.O! The one Sun's got!"

A very strong looking male was holding a small creature that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a tiger, talking to it softly as he held it in his arms. They watched as he reached with his tail to lift a small rock with a sample of uranium, holding the radioactive item in his hand like an offering. The creature that looked to be the size of a cat sniffed at the material, finally nibbling on the stone. Sun smiled at the tiny M.U.T.O. infant, turning at the voice of Neon from across the room, casually adjusting the band around his bicep as he tilted his head towards her, Blake also coming over with a small lizard looking creature in her arms.

Monarch had been a very small, single facility long ago, and so very few people were willing to look after the very young monsters, let alone able to do anything similar enough to controlling them. It was expensive to constantly have to shell out millions for hazard pay, and even more so when several dozen employees a year would die from handling the 'food' for the young M.U.T.O.s, not even counting the ones that died when trying to manage them when they hit their angsty adolescent phase. And so, from the eternal wisdom of Ozpin, researchers started working on engineering something that could interact with the infants on a near constant basis without dying from the radiation levels. And so, the Faunus were born. Human-like creatures made from human, animal, and M.U.T.O. strands of DNA for their biological make-up.

The result had taken a few hundred tries, but they finally created something perfect for their needs; able to handle M.U.T.O.s without dying from the radiation that their own bodies could ingest, and even communicate with them and help them possibly form bonds. But Ozpin began to wonder if his experimentation was a bit _too_ perfect. There were rarely any problems with the new creatures he had created, and he worried that something was brewing just below the surface, in their genetics. He instructed both his staff, and the other five facilities to put the Faunus under constant supervision, all of them now given an arm band that monitors the level of M.U.T.O antibodies in their bloodstream. Eventually, he deemed it necessary to take it a step further, forcing every single Faunus to be paired with a human staff member, in case of something unknown occurring. He continued to experiment on them, even on the ones that were working directly with the infant creatures that they cared for. Finally, he had caused the thing he had feared, and no one was quite sure if he had done it on purpose or not.

A young male Faunus, Adam Taurus, had just finished recovering from one of Ozpin's experiments and had returned to the nursery when his body began to violently warp. A hard, metallic exoskeleton began to slowly grow on his skin, his irises almost glowing a faint red as he fell to the floor, screaming in understandable agony. As security and researchers alike scrambled to get into the M.U.T.O pediatric ward, he leapt upon one of the female Faunus that had rushed to his aid, attempting to mate with her. His paired security guard Mercury tried to reason with him, but ultimately, he was no longer the person he had once been, and so the guard had been forced to kill him. All experiments on the Faunus had finally stopped in all facilities nearly thirty years ago, but no one knew if, or when, any of the Faunus would start becoming M.U. like Adam, and several others had ended up doing. A few months ago, a young Faunus had started changing into a M.U.T.O when returning from the mess hall at Yang's facility, his partner unable to kill him. Due to Jaune's inability to execute the now dangerous creature, the infected Faunus killed him, and began to seek out the nearest female Faunus to breed with. A researcher, Pyrrha Nikos, had ended up taking the gun from Jaune's mangled corpse and shooting him dead, saving the facility from a possible outbreak of rogue Faunus.

A tap on the glass pulled Yang from her incredibly depressing thoughts, seeing Velvet standing in front of them on a platform. "You lot want to come in? We're just cleaning up from feeding."

Coco and Yang looked at each other, then back at Velvet and nodded, once again using their badges to enter the restricted area; only essential and paired personnel were allowed into the main pediatric floor. Sun sat at his desk, typing notes as he brought a cup of coffee to his lips with his tail, giving the guards a nod before returning to his work. Yang broke away from the partnered duo in search of her own partner, walking up to Blake from behind as quietly as possible.

"Yang, you know I can hear you sneaking, right?" She stated blandly.

With a chuckle and a rub to the back of her head, Yang halted. "Can't stop a girl from trying."

Blake turned, her ears twitching from time to time to catch various sounds, the tiny M.U.T.O still in her arms. "It's not dinner time yet, is it?"

"Nah. Just making the rounds. And who is this little nugget of scales?" She cooed, leaning down to look at the creature in Blake's arms.

"He's a lizard. Type one, and he's already trying to walk on his hind legs." Blake smiled, looking down at her charge. "I mean, he can't, and he falls into everything, but that doesn't stop him from trying. I'd let you hold him, but he just finished eating radiation. I'd be worried it might kill you."

Yang squealed slightly."But he's so _cuuuute!_ Look at his little stubby legs! And his snoot! Boop the snoot!"

Blake giggled in spite of herself. "You _do_ know that if we're right about this one, then he's descended from the ancient line of protector lizards. Like the one from Japan. He could grow to be over three hundred feet tall, and over five hundred feet in length. Not to mention he could use a devastating blast of atomic energy from his mouth to level islands."

Yang beamed up at Blake. "So, a really bad case of morning breath, huh?"

The Faunus brushed a lock of raven hair behind her human ear shyly, blushing. "Yeah, I guess so. He'll need massive breath mints if he is one of the protector lizards."

With a quiet, cautious look around, Yang checked to see if anyone was looking, or if any of the cameras were facing them before quickly leaning up and kissing Blake on her lips for a brief moment. She felt Blake lean into the kiss for that moment, then it ended, both blushing slightly. "How have you been, though? Any troubles?"

She shook her head. "No, but Neon has been acting... a bit erratic lately. She's scared to tell Flynt." Her amber eyes skirting the floor. "I don't blame her. Could you imagine how frightening it must be? To not know if you'll be lost in your own body? To not even know if your days are numbered, or if you're just a bit sick?"

"Blake..." Yang started.

"It must be nice, to be human. To have parents. To know where and what you come from. To be more than a serial number and a liability." A bitter chuckle escaped her in a huff. "Best I know is that I came from petri dish number seventy four out of ten thousand, and I was one of ten to survive in the artificial womb from my batch."

Yang set her jaw. "I saw your file, Blake. It has everything on you in it. I bet you that we could find answers in there for you."

Blake shook her head. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know what monsters made me. I don't want to know what I was spliced from. I don't want to know the name of the scientist who got a raise when I didn't die. I know who I am now." She looked at the chirping creature in her arms. "I mean, yeah, I envy you, but to know what kind of monster I risk becoming? I don't want to know. Not really. I envy family, a real sense of belonging to something."

With a sigh, Yang nodded. "Alright. But try to get Neon to talk to Flynt. A cold's been going around, and it was really nasty."

Blake nodded, looking at the others in the room. "If... one day, I become infected-"

"Blake. Don't you ask this of me." Yang warned.

Their eyes met, a hollow look in her golden eyes. "I have to ask. We both know it's your job. We both know that it might happen one day. And if it does, make it quick. Please. Kill me before I become a monster. Let me die with dignity, as a Faunus."

Yang didn't want to agree to it. Yes, it was her job. Hell, that was the point of being paired together; to have the Faunus trust the human enough to tell them when something was going wrong so they could be monitored closer, and kill them if needed. But this was the woman she loved, how could she be the one to pull the trigger? "I can't... I love you, I can't do it."

"Because you love me, I'm asking it. I love you, and I trust you. I trust you to make it quick if it happens."

Yang leaned in and kissed Blake hard, not caring if anyone saw this time. After several moments, she pulled away, holding their foreheads together. "If... if you become infected, I'll do it. I'll make it quick, and as painless as possible. I'll try to catch you before you're completely gone, so you don't die a monster."

The M.U.T.O in Blake's arms took a firm hold of Yang's tactical jacket, idly teething on it. The Faunus smiled at Yang sadly, looking into her eyes in relief. "Thank you. I love you."

Yang returned the grin. "I love you too." She then looked down at the infant gnawing on her uniform. "And you're getting my clothes all glow-drooly. But you're so adorable! Yes you are! Yes you are!"


	38. Small Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, or angst: Fluff. Sweet, wholesome, innocent fluff. I may have taken sick a little too literally, and I don't even know if it was a typo.
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Your blog is fantastic. Polite request for some Nora/ Pyrrha sickfic fluff when the RWBY quick fics are next open? If that's not your jam, that's cool and have a great day all the same :)

Nora sat up as she sneezed almost violently, her tissue at her nose in seconds to cover the sneeze. "Ah- _choo!_ "

Pyrrha moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, instantly brushing back the orange locks from the sweat covered brow. She lay her hand on Nora's forehead, frowning at how high the temperature had climbed in the last hour. "You're still really warm, Nora." She remarked softly.

Nora took hold of a glass of water that was lifted to her lips, sipping it slowly. Maybe, in hindsight, it hadn't been such a great idea to go sloth hunting in a hurricane. Even though Ren had forced her to come inside well before the sixth hour had ended, it seemed that she had caught a flu anyways. "Thanks, Pyrrha..." She mumbled, setting the glass down once again.

Pyrrha gave her a gentle smile, easing her back into a laying down position. "Rest, sweetheart." She assured. "I'll be right here if you need me."

When Nora let out a soft squeak instead of settling down for more rest, Pyrrha leaned over her and gave her several light kisses on her cheeks, then nose, then forehead. A soft giggle escaped the smaller teen, and Nora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer still. "Ah, _ah!_ " Pyrrha chided, covering Nora's lips with her hand. "If you get me sick too, then I can't take care of you."

"Awww... But I wanna snuggle!" Nora whined in a piteous voice.

With a sigh and a smile, Pyrrha seemed to give up without much of a fight at all; she really couldn't say no to Nora, could she? Carefully, she crawled in behind Nora, slid under the covers to wrap them both up in them, and pulled the other girl against her body firmly. She kissed Nora's shoulder and jawline, chuckling as they cuddled close in the bed together, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other draped over her shoulders. "Shhhh." She hushed as Nora started wiggling with pent up energy again. "Rest. I'm here."

Slowly, muscle by muscle, Pyrrha could feel her girlfriend relax, cooing soft words to help her drift off to much needed sleep. She knew that she wasn't getting her pinned arm back for the next few hours, but if it helped Nora to rest and recover, then it was worth it.

As the warmth started to make her a bit drowsy too, Pyrrha snuggled even closer to the smaller frame, smiling faintly as she kissed her earlobe. "Sweet dreams, Nora. I love you." She muttered tenderly, joining her in sleep.


	39. Oh my Godzilla part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, or angst: ANGST. ANGST OF THE HIGHEST ORDER.
> 
> WARNING! CAUTION! ATTENTION!: THIS CONTAINS DEATH, SUICIDE, AND SOME GRAPHIC THINGS OF THAT NATURE. PLEASE READ WITH CARE IF THESE TOPICS AFFECT YOU ADVERSELY.
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Would I be able to get some more of the Godzilla au fic with some of your infamous Angst™ thrown in? Love your stuff.

Yang sat in the dining hall, looking over the employees who had been able to crawl out of bed, noting just how utterly miserable most of them looked. It was probably one of the worst cases of the flu that had ever gone around their Monarch facility, hitting most of the security guards, a good amount of researchers, and almost all of the Faunus. The handful of employees who were either cleared to work or had been spared of the virus were working harder than ever to keep everything afloat, but some of them were already starting to show signs of exhaustion.

Blake sat at the table across from her with no lunch tray, flopping her head into the table with a groan. "You finally got it too, huh?" Yang teased.

Very tired amber hues met her own lilac. "How in the flying fuck did you not get it?"

Yang flexed her very defined arms with a grin, "I work out, eat my veggies, and am lucky as shit."

Blake lift her arm from her side to thrust her middle finger at her girlfriend, groaning at how ill she felt. How could Yang be so okay while she felt like she was dying? Damn Neon and Sun for getting her sick. And damn Yang for not being as miserable as her.

Nora sat down with a bowl of broth on her tray, Ruby grinning at the ungodly large plate of cookies on her own; she must have bribed Junior to get him to give her so many. "Just got cleared for work." Nora commented idly, slowly sipping on her broth. "God, I hated being bedridden."

Yang grimaced at her friend apologetically. "Really glad I missed this bug. Seems really nasty."

"Well," Blake grumbled, her ears a bit limp, "when everyone lives and works in one place, everything that goes around has the chance to get worse. Not to mention it has the peds unit to mutate it. Probably why almost all of us got it."

The others nodded a bit blearily, chatting while others sulked at how terrible they felt. Cinder walked by, coughing as her skin glistened with a bit of sweat, nodding at Cardin as he waved at her tiredly, grumbles and coughs erupting at random around the room.

"Yang…" Blake ground out, tugging on her uniform sleeve. "Yang, can you take me back down to peds? Really want to rest up before feeding later."

"Yeah, of course." She stood up, helping to haul Blake to her feet. "Let's go. You look like shit."

"Fuck you."

"When you feel better, sure. Until then, let's go."

Nora made teasing kissing sounds, Ruby pretending to wretch as the pair made their way out past Coco, slowly walking towards the elevator. "Let me know if you need to puke, okay?" Yang whispered kindly, "I'll carry you to a trash can, or something."

"Nnn.." Was the non-committal sound in reply.

Yang grimaced as she hurried towards the door to the elevator, hitting the button a bit more forcefully than was needed; Blake really didn't look good, and she had no intention of being puked on. She loved her, but not enough to be willing to wear her vomit. The doors dinged open, Yang leading the somewhat heaving Faunus into it before pressing the button for basement two.

The doors slid closed, Yang sighing to herself as they began the descent down five floors, looking up at the screen in frustration. If her glare could hasten the machine, they would already be in the Faunus living area by now, Blake being tucked into her bed.

"Almost there…." She muttered soothingly as the screen illuminated basement one.

Blake heaved again, pushing away from Yang as she attempted to vomit twice, bent double. "Hairball?" Yang tried to tease, her tone a little worried.

Suddenly, Blake slammed her hand into the emergency stop button, cracking the plastic button as she trembled. The elevator jarred to a halt caught between floors, both of them swaying slightly.

"Blake, what the hell?"

"Yang…" She whimpered, heaving again. "I'm sorry…."

Yang tried to find a button to restart the elevator, brow furrowed in irritation. "It's fine. You're sick, mistakes happen. Let's get this bucket going so we can get you looked after, sweetie."

The Faunus used the sleeve of her blouse to wipe away the sweat from her brow, shaking her head. "No… Y-yang, it's…. it's time…"

Yang jerked around to look at her in confusion. "Whoa. Did I get you knocked up last week? Time for what? Giving birth?"

Blake's body shook softly, a soft sniffling revealing that she was crying, holding herself tightly, as if afraid. "No…. It's…. Yang, it hurts….." She whimpered, looking up at her girlfriend.

Yang felt her breath catch painfully as her stomach plummeted to her feet. Blake's eyes had a very faint tint of red, small plates growing along her left cheek. She was changing, but for the first time, it wasn't a jarring one; it was a slow, gradual one. A torturous one.

Blake whimpered in pain as another plate forced itself through her skin, this time above her eyebrow, snapping her out of her shock. "Blake! Blake hang on, okay?!" She looked around the elevator frantically for….. she had no idea, but she needed to find something to fix her. "Please, we have to get you to the medics. This….. This isn't like the other mutations. We could reverse it!"

Blake looked up at Yang, silently crying. "No…. It's…. I've felt it…. I knew since I asked you to take me back…" She cried out in pain as another plate burst from her forearm, tearing at her shirt sleeve. "Yang! Yang, please! It hurts!"

Yang took firm hold of Blake, drawing her tightly into her own body, locking her into an embrace. She shook her head, tears burning her eyes. "No, no… I _can't._ I can't, Blake. I can't kill you…. Please, you have to fight it. You have to beat this."

"I'm… _trying."_ She ground out, shrieking when another plate sprouted from her skin, this time her back. "I can't! I can't, Yang!"

"Yes, you can! You _have_ to, Blake!" Yang demanded, her own face streaked with tears. "I can't lose you!"

Blake's body shook violently, trying to push away her lover, the red hue of her eyes growing steadily more apparent. "It's…. I can hear it pulling at my mind…. Yang, it hurts! Yang, please make it stop!"

Yang stood and began frantically beating on the metal doors, screeching, "Help us! Please, someone help us! Somebody, get this thing moving! _Blake needs help!"_

"YANG! Yang, _please make it stop!"_

Yang began to slam her own body into the doors in a blind panic, desperate for someone, anyone, to help them. _"SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS THING MOVING! BLAKE NEEDS HELP, PLEASE!"_

"Yang! _Yang,_ can you hear me?!"

Yang froze at the voice coming through the metal doors, looking upwards for the source. "Yes! I hear you, Director!" She didn't care that the woman wasn't calling her by her last name like usual; the sound of her voice was like a rope to a drowning man.

"Talk to me, Yang! What's going on in there? We've pried open the doors and are trying to manually pull you to our floor!" Weiss shouted, her voice slow, deliberate, and even. "When the emergency stop activated, it blew one of the panels, and we are working to get you out!"

"Blake's hurting! She needs help!" She couldn't say it. She couldn't say the truth; she couldn't bear being told to execute the woman she loved.

"Keep her stable! We're doing everything we can! Blake, hang in there, understand? I _need_ you to hang on for me."

They heard a creak as something forced the cables to slowly move the car upwards, one fraction of an inch at a time. Yang hurried back to Blake, her heart almost exploding with relief; they would be pulled out of the car, and someone would save Blake. Someone had to be able to fix this.

Blake pawed at the band around her arm, hissing in pain. "Arm… Arm hurts…. Why does it– _AAAUUUUGHHH!"_

Another plate burst from her back, tearing a large hole in her shirt. Yang was panicking, not knowing what to do to stop the mutation. _"DIRECTOR, PLEASE HURRY!"_

"We're trying! Yang, keep her calm!"

The voice was a bit closer now, louder, clearer. "Hang on, Blake." She pleaded through a soft sob, cradling the shaking Faunus in her arms. "Just a few more minutes, okay? They'll get us out of here."

"Yang…." Blake croaked out, her glowing red eyes full of a hollow pain, tears pouring from them. "Yang, please…. _Please_ kill me…" She gasped out a sob as a group of plates slid out along her jaw, the sound hoarse from her earlier screams. "Please…. Don't let them see me become a monster."

Yang shook her head, pressing their foreheads together firmly. "No, please. Please don't give up… You can beat this, I know it."

Blake shook her head once, slowly. "No. I can't." She took one of her hands as plates sprouted along it, jerking in pain as she placed it on Yang's gun, whispering weakly, "Please, end it."

Yang tried to take Blake's hand off of it, shaking her head frantically, sobbing hard enough to wrack her body from the force as she looked between Blake's face and their hands on her weapon. "No. No, no, no, please no…." She begged piteously. "Don't make me do this…"

"Yang! Blake! Just a few more minutes, okay?"

 _"HURRY UP, PLEASE!"_ Yang shrieked in desperate fear as she looked at the door, not caring if the whole building heard her crying.

Blake took advantage of Yang's momentary lapse of focus, freeing the gun and putting it in her lover's hand. "Yang, Yang _please._ Let me die as me." Her lower lip quivered harshly, her voice wrought with sorrow and fear, "I don't want to die a monster. I don't want to kill you too. Please, please kill me before I change completely."

Yang could feel Blake guiding her weapon towards her chest, aiming it at her own heart. She was sobbing too hard to fight the pull, barely able to see Blake's face through the fog of tears in her eyes. "I _can't!"_ She squeaked between shuddering breaths.

"You _have_ to, Yang." Blake tried to take a breath in to steady herself, but she could only cry harder. "I'm begging you; let me die as Blake. Let me die as the one you love."

Yang sagged in defeat against Blake, nodding weakly. Her hand was shaking, her face a mess of tears, snot, and her own hair stuck to it all, her vision barely clear enough to see her lover when she pulled back slightly. "I… I l-love you, Blake…. Oh God, I love you. I love you." She whimpered in a choked sob over and over again. Maybe if she told her that she loved her enough, it would save her. Maybe it would give her the strength to stop the impossible.

"I love yuh-you too, Yang." Blake replied with just as much desperation in her words.

Yang leaned in, offering Blake one last passionate kiss as she pulled the trigger, the gun firing directly into her heart with a horrifically loud boom of thunder. The sound lasted a second, Blake gasping against Yang's lips, jerking in shock at being shot as the scent of gunpowder wafted from the weapon. For several moments, Blake's eyes were wide with fear, pain, and a glint of regret, her bucking body locked against Yang's by the crushing grip of the arm wrapped around her shoulders. But then, she wheezed, took three shallow breaths, thrashed only once, and went still as a hushed breath left her body.

Yang remained frozen as she sobbed into Blake's lips, finally pulling away to wail in grief as Weiss shouted at her through the door, rocking Blake's body in her arms.

* * *

"I said get that damn door open this second!" Weiss shouted in desperate fury to Neptune and Scarlet.

The gunfire had caused everyone to freeze before jumping them into double time, and Weiss hated how slow progress had been. Her digital bracer had notified her of the rise of Blake's mutonin levels, and she had managed to grab Pyrrha on her way down to peds, only to have it go off again about the elevator malfunctioning. It had become a race against time, which now she feared they had run out of.

"Yang! Yang, we're going to pry open the door!" Muffled sobs were her only reply from the elevator car. _"YANG, ANSWER ME!"_

When there was still no verbal reply, Weiss tore the crowbar out of Sun's hands, thrusting it between the doors and shoving at it. "Help me, damn you!" She snapped at Neptune, watching him jerk into action hastily.

Together, they slowly pried open the elevator, a gaggle of onlookers gathering curiously. Weiss forced her hands into the gap, wrenching it open with all the might in her small frame, Neptune joining her to fully uncover the terrible scene.

Yang was wrapped around a partially mutated Blake, sobbing and rocking the corpse in sorrow, blood splattered across the floor and Yang's uniform pants from what had to be the bullet wound. Weiss turned abruptly, shoving Neptune away. "Get back! Just get back, all of you!" She commanded to him and the horrified crowd.

Slowly, cautiously, she walked towards Yang, placing a hand on her shoulder very gently. "Yang, let her–" Yang slapped away the hand and released the body, surging to her feet and spinning to face Weiss, her eyes wild, gun still in her hand as she staggered out into the hall. "Yang! Yang, please, look at me."

Yang sniffled, squeaking and whimpering as her eyes darted around, her body twitching. Weiss had to be very careful as she stepped towards her, hands held where Yang could watch them. She moved to put Yang's back to facing the elevator, her voice soft and even as she spoke, "Yang, it's me. It's Weiss Schnee. Tell me what happened, please." Yang started to turn to face the body, Weiss leaning forwards to catch her attention. "Ah, _ah._ Focus on me, Yang. Please focus on _me,_ and tell me what happened."

Yang looked around the floors and walls, clearly in a state of shock. "Blake…. She….. oh _God_ …. She was sick. Flu, she caught the flu." She looked at Weiss' shoes, focusing on them to ground her. "She asked me… asked me to take her back to…. back to peds. She didn't feel good, she s-said."

Weiss moved a fraction of an inch closer, managing to get Yang to walk farther away from the elevator. "Keep going, please. I know it's hard, but I need you to keep going."

Yang nodded absently, her eyes now on Weiss' necklace. "She got worse. Hit the…. She hit the emergency stop button. She started….. _changing_ …." Her heartbroken eyes met Weiss' concerned ones. "She started changing, Director!"

Another slow step. "It took a while, it seemed like. Is that true?"

A slow, shaking nod as a sob left Yang's lips. "It wasn't…. Wasn't like before. Took ages. She was hurting so bad."

"I'm sorry, but did she say anything unusual, Yang?"

"Sh-she could feel it in her head…. She was so scared…. Even her band was hurting her…." She looked at Weiss desperately, trembling from shock and sobs, the gun in her hand clattering vaguely. "I didn't want to! I didn't want to kill her! She kept begging me!"

Weiss' eyes were full of compassion and empathy. "You loved her, I know." Yang started to turn towards the body again, Weiss inclining her head, "Yang, focus on me. That's it. I need you to come with me, okay? I need you to talk to me in my office."

Yang nodded, taking a shuddering breath. She took a step away from the bloody scene, complying with the gentle order.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice chirped from the crowd. "Oh my God….. Blake? _Blake!"_

Weiss inhaled sharply as she watched the barely held together woman turn towards the elevator, looking at the body of her lover once more. Yang went both rigid and limp, taking several shallow, panicked breaths in, not able to truly breathe at the sight before slowly turning towards Weiss again.

She saw the exact moment that all the light fled those lilac eyes, the dead, hollow blankness replacing it.

She saw the exact moment that her breathing seemed to ease; a slow steady exhale replacing the uneasy ones.

She saw the exact moment that Yang made her choice, rooted to the floor helplessly, moving as if in slow motion to raise her arms and stop her.

She saw the exact moment Yang broke, and all will to live had left her.

Yang swung the gun up to her head with a vacant, haunted expression, pressing the muzzle to her temple.

"Yang, _noooo!"_ Weiss screeched, her plea and the screams of the crowd cut off by the mighty crack of gunfire, the bullet exploding through Yang's skull.

The blood, bone, and brain sprayed onto the corridor wall beside Yang, her body dropping to the floor heavily, her eyes still open, staring at nothing from a tear streaked and bloody face.

 _"YANG!"_ Ruby cried out in horror, suddenly rushing forward only to be caught by Weiss. "Yang, _NO!_ Yang, _please_ no! No, no! _YANG NO, NO, NO!"_

Weiss struggled to keep the younger researcher from escaping her grip, looking at the crowd that was watching in horror. "Get out of here! All of you, get _out!_ " She raged, then turned to Pyrrha, "I want them all out of this damn corridor! Seal it off!"

Pyrrha nodded, turning towards the now retreating group. "You heard her! Get out now! I don't care what floor you go to, just go!"

Weiss held Ruby firmly as the woman dropped to her knees from sobbing, whispering softly to her in an attempt to save just one life out of this whole mess.

* * *

Weiss sat at her desk tiredly, a file in front of her as the other directors joined the conference call, her screen showing more and more faces until the company director Ozpin appeared in the center of the ten others.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He stated.

"Good afternoon." They chorused back, all clearly attentive.

"This meeting is in direct response to the incident at facility number five, four days ago. Director Schnee," both Weiss and Winter looked up before the elder woman realized it wasn't for her to reply to. "you say that there was an anomaly in the mutation when one of your Faunus changed. Number 583906; Blake Belladonna, I believe." He read from a paper, likely the report Weiss had sent to him.

Weiss opened the folder in front of her, everyone now watching her via the video feed. "Yes. It appeared that the change had been unusually slow, giving the late Guard Yang Xiao Long time to prevent her from fully changing. The emotional toll did become too much for her, however, and she…. took her own life very shortly after explaining what had happened."

Ozpin waved off the information of the guard. "Yes, yes, very noble and tragic. But did the Faunus have any warning signs?"

"That's nearly impossible to determine, Director. She had the flu, as did most of my facility. Any warning signs that may have arrived were easily covered by the virus. And, as in my report, Yang said that it was a sudden change after no other signs. But, as mentioned, any signs were likely masked by the flu symptoms."

Ozpin nodded sternly, taking a deep breath as he looked up on the screen. "These Faunus gave become an increasing liability. It's too much risk, not enough reward, and frankly, the creation process takes too long. As of this moment, all Monarch facilities are to terminate all of the Faunus, and dispose of all MUTOs. This is a class one directive."

Weiss frowned, tilting her head slightly. "I…. I'm sorry, sir, but I've never fired a Faunus before. Is there a specific form I use?"

Almost all of the other directors chuckled, Winter sighing, "No, Weiss. You don't fire them. You're to dispose of them. They have to be exterminated to protect the facilities, and the world."

Weiss frowned, but nodded slowly. "I… I understand."

"Director Schnee's naivete aside," Ozpin drawled, "I will be going around with the Elder Schnee to personally ensure one hundred percent compliance with the new directive. I will be starting in two days time with facility five. I expect to see everything in order, am I understood?"

"Yes, Director." They all chorused again.

"Very good. Winter, you'll find your itinerary has changed, and you are to catch the six thirty flight to the Richmond facility. You're promoted to my personal assistant effective immediately."

"Thank you, Sir. It's an honor."

Ozpin nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Begin the termination, and I will see Director Schnee in two days time. Good day."

He vanished moments before the directors all logged off in near synchronized timings.

Weiss sat at her desk silently, hands clasped under her chin as she glowered at nothing. For several minutes, she remained like that, until with a heavy sigh, she pulled open a drawer in her desk. Inside lay a silver revolver, intricately decorated with whirling filigree and snowflakes, the mother of pearl handle shimmering innocently at her. For a moment, Weiss looked at the gun blankly, flinching as the sound of Yang's gunfire echoed across her mind. Slowly, as if trying to steel her resolve, she reached in and took a hold of it before looking at the phone on her desk; it took another few minutes before she could bring herself to start the page.

"Attention all security staff; report to my office immediately. All security staff, report to my office."

As she set the phone back onto the cradle, she placed her gun in front of her, resuming her position of her hands clasped under her chin in contemplation. Soon, one by one, security began filing in, standing at attention before her, until there was no one left to wait for.

"We have received a new directive, level one." She stated blandly. "As of this moment, we are to terminate all MUTOs, both creatures and Faunus."

Coco shoved her way to the front, past her clearly also unwilling coworkers. "You're telling us that we gotta kill the Faunus? You want me to kill Velvet?" She snarled in fury, "No fucking way. Take your directive and shove it up your ass."

Weiss locked eyes with Coco. "You will do as I tell you, Coco. Now, quiet."

Coco slammed her hands on Weiss' desk, baring her teeth like a rabid animal. "Quiet? Go fuck yourself. I'm not going to do it, and I won't let you hurt any of the Faunus."

"Adel, I am _warning_ you…" Weiss hissed, looking at Neo. The smaller woman nodded and moved to stand behind Coco, simply waiting.

When the guard surged forwards as if to attack Weiss, Neo lunged as well, grabbing her and wrestling her to her knees. "Torchwick, get her to the cells. She's staying there until she cools off and we're finished."

Neo nodded and began to drag the shouting, struggling Coco from the room, Cardin moving to help her take her to the cells by the incinerator. _"YOU FUCKING MURDERER!"_ The woman screeched before the door shut, cutting off anything else into a muffled yell.

Weiss sat rigidly at her desk, as if her resolve was near breaking point. It was clear that her staff was not happy about what they had been told, but they knew that they had no choice in the matter; her word was law. She took in a slow, steady breath in, releasing it in a measured fashion, and then inhaled again. Finally, she spoke, her voice firm and leaving no room for compromise, "Ozpin and Winter will be coming to ensure one hundred percent compliance in two days. So, we need to get started. These are your orders."


	40. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will NOT be a one time fic, but it will be getting the full fanfiction treatment. If you want to read more, please be sure to follow the standalone of this chapter. It will also be named Powerless. Much love to all of my followers.
> 
> Fluff, smut, or angst: Fluff with a light layer of angst? Or angst with a light layer of fluff? Who knows anymore!
> 
> lotus063 asked:
> 
> Got another request, Bumblebee Power Rangers AU where Blake is the broken black ranger and dropout also outcast who was forced to kill her own team after they fell to there corruption so she guards a dying Zordon with Winter who was the white ranger and Yang is a a highschool senior alongside Ruby and Weiss who stumble upon the place and become the new Power Rangers much to Blake's anger since she has PTSD and is betting bad memories.

Running. Running. Running. Blake couldn't run fast enough in her fear, her helmet catching the debris that sprayed her from the exploding dirt. Her legs burned from how hard and fast she was moving, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. She had to get to the others.

"Coco! Pyrrha!" She shouted through the communications system in her helmet, her voice laced with the panting of growing fatigue. _"GUYS, IT'S AN AMBUSH, PLEASE COME IN!"_

How could she have been so blind? How could she have agreed to split up like this? If anything happened to them, she would never forgive herself.

The monster behind her roared, making the earth below her feet shake, nearly knocking her to the ground. Blake had to fight, but it would cost her precious time to do so. She wanted to keep running, but combat was inevitable; she could do it now, or hope that she wouldn't collapse when she tried to fight later.

Blake turned, standing her ground as she looked up at the creature, her visor already working to scan for weak points, her hand flexing as she started to materialize her weapon.

"Ahhh... Kitty cat." It grinned at her, a toothy smile of fangs greeting her. "Wanna dance?"

Blake sized up the mutated Roman, barely able to recognize his signature hat and blue eye under the hideous changes. What had Cinder done to her own right-hand man? It was unforgivable.

Suddenly, a yowl of a wild cat filled the air, Blake's panther mecha leaping at her foe. She could feel how it wanted her to keep running, and after a nod to her loyal partner, she heeded it. She still needed to find Jaune, Cardin, Pyrrha, and Coco. She needed help.

"Winter! Winter, come in!" She shouted, heading into the woods that her visor could sense the others were in. "Damn it, Winter! Now is _not_ the time to do your fucking brooding, lone-wolf, Batman bullshit! I need your help!"

* * *

"Blake, wake up. Hey, _hey!"_

Blake shot awake, swinging her fists in a panic, already shouting in fear. "Get away from them! Leave them alone!"

Another set of hands struggled to catch the incredibly fast strikes nearly to fast to track. And yet, they were keeping up with her flurry of attacks. "Blake! It's me," the voice urged, slowly becoming less hazy as the fog of nightmare lifted. "Winter. Blake, you're safe. You're safe."

Blake finally stopped fighting, blinking in her half sat up state, finally seeing the older woman in her dimly lit vision. She could hear how wildly she was panting still, feel her heart pounding violently in her ears, but she could still hear the agonized shrieks of the others over it all. She could still feel her blade sinking into them. She could still see them dead before her.

"Get away from me." Blake hissed, her feline ears flat on her head.

"Lights, on." Winter commanded, leaning away from the younger girl slightly.

The lights came on with surge of power, flooding bright light where the emergency lights had barely allowed sight previously. The pile of blankets that Blake had been sleeping in was strewn violently all over what seemed to be a bedroom, six beds filled the room, their color coded fitted sheets exposed from having their matching blankets stolen. The walls had pictures plastered all over them; some from cameras, others that were hand drawn, and some were posters that seemed to be a mix of various tastes. Both Blake and Winter were in the very center of the room, where a large area of formerly open space had been claimed by what seemed to be a nest of clothes and blankets, Blake atop it all.

"Blake, please," Winter began in an imploring voice. "relax. It's me."

Those amber orbs were ice cold, their gaze haunted and full of distrust. "Exactly. Just go away. Don't you have a happy family to go home and play with?"

Blue eyes narrowed in frustration. "That's not fair, Blake."

"Yeah, well look who's talking."

Winter stood, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Blake, would you just stop this? I'm allowed to be concerned about you and check on you. I've told you god knows how many times that you would be more than welcome to live in the mansion with me and my family."

 _"You,"_ Blake spat the word out like venom, "are not my family. I buried my family. I'm guarding my only friend, and he's dying. You lost being able to call yourself my friend, let alone _family_."

No matter how many times she had heard it, Winter always felt those words like a knife in her heart. "Alright, Blake. I'm checking on Zordon, and then I'll go. I'll be back later to check on you again."

She turned and left the room, entering what seemed to be a command room. The panels and monitors seemed to be flickering slightly, their power tied to the slowly fading life source of their guide. Winter halted in front of a tube of milky glass, placing her hand on it and willing it to become clear.

Inside lay a wizened, old figure, his skin a sickly white, his face covered with wrinkles. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, recalling how he used to be strong enough to project an image of his face onto that very tube to help teach them how to save the world, guiding them to become better people.

With a tired sigh, Winter removed her hand, the glass once more that opaque, milky hue. If he could regain consciousness, she knew he would be so disappointed in her. She wondered if like Blake, Zordon would be unable to forgive her. Would he take away the power that had been given to her? Strip her of what made her a ranger?

Winter turned back towards the exit, looking at the old spray paint that shouted names at her in various colors. In yellow was Jaune, pink was Coco, Cardin written in blue, Pyrrha in red, Blake in black, and her own name in white. Closer to where her morpher would teleport her back to the cliffs, all six colors were used to write in various handwriting joined into one message; _We are the Super Dweebs!_

A tiny smirk tugged at her lips like it always did, tinged with a sharp stab of regret. If she could take it all back, she would. She could still remember how Blake looked when she had found her in that cave, crying. She never could forget it, not even after three years of wishing she could.

_-Winter walked in a daze through the trees, her white wolf helmet held loosely in her hand as she blankly stared up at the bright, sunny sky. It was such a beautiful day; so warm, and clear. And it was all a terrible lie. If this was a Hollywood film, it would be a bleak, overcast day, probably with a thunderstorm booming around her. But there was no prophetic fallacy in the real world, no matter how much her life seemed like a drug induced action movie._

_She didn't want to go to the cave, she truly didn't, and yet her feet refused to change their course. And so she marched on like a zombie, staring at the sky, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. What was it going to be like for her now? What would she do? Hell, what could she do? No one would believe the truth, and nothing could ever change it. Silence would remain the best option._

_Her head limply moved to look in front of her, staring at the cave as hot tears finally fell from her blue eyes, leaving trails along her porcelain skin. How she wanted to run from there. Winter wanted nothing more than to flee to her home, and never come out of her room again._

_A sob echoed from the cavern, and without a moment of hesitation, Winter dropped her helmet, running into the shallow cave as quickly as possible. She didn't care if it was a trap; she knew that voice. Her legs refused to stop until she came upon the end of the cavern, light filtering in from a large hole in the ceiling to illuminate the scene before her._

_Blake knelt on the rocky floor, her body bent forward, her entire posture that of a broken spirit. Her armor was gone, revealing her normal clothes covered in dirt and blood, her body shuddering and heaving with sobs. Even her ears were slightly limp in despair. Laying around her in large swatches of their own blood were the other rangers, their bodies twisted, mutated, covered in what seemed to be veins of red that lay under their skin, helmets strewn around the cavern. The source of the corruption seemed to be from stones that were jutting from terrible wounds, as if they had been violently stabbed with them. What Winter found most horrific, were the eyes of the corpses; they were completely black, soulless. Shells of the lively teens they had once been._

_Her boot scuffed the rocks as she took a stumbling step forwards, Blake slowly looking up at her. The tortured, dead seeming amber orbs locked with horrified ice blue, both of the crying teens staring at each other for several seconds. Finally, Blake took in a shuddering breath, her eyes showing just how lost, broken, and utterly betrayed she felt._

_"Winter..." She choked out through sobs, the pain in her voice damning to the older woman.-_

Winter choked on a sob as she covered her mouth, desperately trying to push away the horrible memories. No matter how much it hurt her, how could she blame Blake for hating her? She quickly walked to where the path abruptly ended, her morpher glowing and encasing her in a white light, taking her to the cliff side so she could go to the Schnee Tech headquarters and bury herself in her work.

* * *

Yang walked along her sister and friends, Ruby chattering happily with Weiss as she and Nora debated the finer points of which Mortal Kombat game was a blight to the franchise. While she held fast that it had to be Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Nora was adamant that it had to be Mortal Kombat Special Forces. To be fair, both had been great ideas gone terribly wrong.

 _"Ooooh._ Look, guys." Ruby called out, pointing at an old cavern. "Isn't that the haunted cave?"

Yang followed the finger, frowning. "Eh... Yeah. I think it is." For some reason, it always filled her with a deep dread. "We should go, though. This place always creeped me out."

Weiss nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Yeah. I second that."

However, Nora and Ruby scoffed. "But _Yaaaang_ ," Nora started, "what's so creepy about a cave?"

Weiss grit her teeth. "It's... not what's creepy about it, but what it's associated with. Three years ago, four high schoolers and a middle schooler went missing from our city." A bit of color drained from her face. "My sister, Winter, was friends with them. She came home one day a mess, crying and saying that something had happened in the cave, and that no one could find her friends. Cops found their blood and really weird crystals in the cave, but no bodies. Winter wasn't really ever the same afterwards."

Yang nodded. "The middle schooler was in my art class. Really quiet Faunus girl. I think her foster family didn't even report her missing for like, a week. Apparently, they hadn't noticed she was gone or something; I can't really remember. They lost the ability to foster after that, if I remember right." She grinned playfully. "Guess the feds don't approve of people not noticing that foster kids are missing like that."

Ruby frowned slightly. "I barely remember that."

Yang scruffled her sister's hair. "You were like... eleven or twelve. It was a lot, and Dad tried to keep you from hearing about it."

Nora blinked. "Wow. I never even knew about that." Her gaze went back to the cave. "That sounds... awful. Finding your friends dead. Or even just losing them."

Weiss worried her sleeve absently, nodding. "Yeah. Winter became really buried in school work, and with Grandpa's company when she finally starting being able to be around other people again. She never talks about it with anyone, not even me, really." Her eyes glanced at the cave again. "We should go. It's really creeping me out."

The others all eagerly agreed, walking quickly from the cave, altering their course to the cliff side.

* * *

Blake walked around the command center, her tired eyes looking from monitor to monitor, trying to figure out how to save Zordon. Ever since that day, he had fallen into a coma, and deteriorated steadily over the years. She had to reverse his condition somehow, but she didn't even know what had caused it. How could she save him from an unknown enemy?

Her foot caught on a grate, tripping her slightly. Her mind was filled with images of the cave, hearing the screeches of her team, then grunts of their corrupted bodies as they attacked her. She tried to push herself back up, but she found herself back in the cave, her helmet far from her as her gloved hands shook violently.

Blake turned, seeing Coco walking towards her, the red veins glowing eerily along her neck, face, and her pink armor. Her normally playful brown eyes were black, void of even the whites.

"Coco...?" She whimpered, looking at the others as they started twitching on the ground. This was a horrific nightmare- it had to be.

"No... No, no, please," she begged, backing away from both Coco and Jaune as they drew their weapons on her. "please, guys! It's me! It's Blake! Wake up, _PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

"Wake up... Wake up..." Blake found herself whimpering in a trembling voice, shaking with Gambol Shroud in her hands, the barrel pointed at no one. Once again, she was back at the command center, wild eyed and afraid. "Wake... up..."

She thought she heard something behind her, turning to be met with Cardin as he bared down on her in the cave, the crystal pulsing as it jut out from his throat, his vacant expression making her skin crawl. The blood colored crystal seemed alive, the shifting reds turning to sickly maroon, then to an unsettling greyish purple. It looked like anime blood gone horribly wrong, and like any other normal person, Blake found herself unwilling to hurt her own friends; even if they seemed like they were going to kill her. "Please, don't... Don't come any closer... Cardin, please? Please, don't..." She sobbed, her weapon almost falling from her shaking hands.

Suddenly, Blake felt something clip her shoulder painfully hard, making her stumble. She glanced behind her to see Miló embedded in the rocks, turning back to see a black eyed Pyrrha straightening up from throwing it at her, the crystal's corruption spreading like a virus over the red armor on her body.

In that moment, Blake knew that Winter wasn't coming. No one was going to save her from her own friends; the people she admired, and considered her family. If she was going to survive, she was going to have to save herself, and to do that, she had to do the unthinkable. The unbearable.

"I... I'm so... so sorry..." She sobbed, looking at Pyrrha through the haze of tears. She was fourteen years old, fighting a battle no one knew existed, and now...

Now she would have to kill her own friends.

Her hands were barely able to hold her weapon, turning to face Coco. "Pl-ple-ease... Forg-g-gi-ve me..." She begged as her barrel trained on her, pulling the trigger with a scream of sorrow.

A shot rang out from the command center, Blake snapping out of the flashback in a blind panic. She spun around almost wildly, shaking and crying as she tried to locate her attackers, finding herself utterly alone in the command center. She fell to her knees, curling her body into a ball as she sobbed. How could she go on like this; always not quite sure what was real or in her head?

A soft metallic clinking moved towards her along the grates, not halting until a hard force gently brushed against her shoulder.

Blake reached out a trembling hand to stroke the cool metal of her zord, the once gigantic creature now only the size of a house cat. Ever since she had lost her team, it wouldn't return to it's normal size, and after so long in isolation, it was her only comfort. A metallic mewl escaped it, and Blake pulled it into her arms, holding it close.

How could this go on? How much longer until she well and truly lost her mind?

In her pain, she didn't notice the flicker of color that appeared in Zordon's tube. She didn't see how they glowed faintly. She didn't see the red, pink, yellow, or blue lights that seemed to watch her as they hovered in the frosted tube. She didn't see how they moved upwards and vanished.

* * *

"Yang, just come back, okay? It's really dangerous!" Weiss pleaded, clearly worried.

"She's right, Yang. Just come on!" Ruby called out.

"C'mon, I wanna do it next!" Nora goaded, almost bouncing with energy.

Yang was walking along an old fallen tree, arms stretched for balance as she swayed on the very unsteady wood. It wasn't like she was even using it to go anywhere; the tree just had fallen to lay mostly over the edge of the cliff side, precariously attached to the earth by dead roots, nothing below but the water of the ocean far below.

Yang slowly spun around on the wood, hearing Nora cheer her on while Weiss and Ruby gasped and begged her to come back. Even though there was another few yards of tree left, she felt like she had pushed her luck enough already, slowly making her way back to the cliff. Carefully, she stepped on the creaking timber, halting when her balance left her.

After a deep breath, Yang took three more small steps, and then jumped onto the sturdy cliff, standing up with a grin. "Ta-da!"

"Okay, my turn!" Nora gleefully cackled, scrambling up onto the wood with a wide grin.

Eagerly, perhaps a bit too eagerly, Nora bounced along the wood, not caring how it creaked ominously under her very overly confident footsteps.

"Nora, please stop it!" Ruby pleaded.

Nora turned around and grinned as if she wasn't currently risking a free fall to her own death. "Oh, come on. This thing's been here for-"

"Don't you fucking _dare!"_ Weiss interrupted angrily. "I don't care how long it's been there; it's rotting, and could easily choose today to stop being there for you two assholes to walk on!"

Yang shrugged at Weiss apologetically, "I like the rush." She turned back to Nora. "But seriously, come back. You've done it better than me, okay? You win."

Nora shook her head. "I wanna go a bit further. Just relax, okay?"

"You are walking on a rotting, dead tree that is hanging off the edge of a cliff, pushing your luck against gravity, and the fucking ocean." Weiss snapped, her voice high pitched with fear as her arms gestured wildly. "It's pretty hard to fucking _relax!"_

Nora waved her off absently, taking another bouncing step towards the end of the log, whistling cheerfully.

A sudden cracking sound made all of them freeze, horror choking them before the three on the cliff started screeching at Nora in near unison.

"Nora, _move it!_ "

"Hurry up, you _dolt!"_

 _"Please_ hurry!"

Nora turned and dashed back as fast as her balance would allow, jumping as the log snapped in half, plummeting down into the ocean below. Her feet hit the grass near the edge, and Weiss' hand grabbed her shirt to pull her even further onto land, both of them falling over from how hard Weiss had yanked. For several moments, nobody said anything, until Nora started laughing almost gleefully. "That was fun! I wanna do that _again!_ "

Weiss growled before lunging at her, slapping her arms and shoulders in fury. "You fucking _dolt!_ You could have died, and you want to do it _again?!_ Are you dense, or just have a death wish? Never, ever, ever, _ever_ do that to us _again!"_

"Awww, but I _like_ doing that!"

"What, giving me a damn heart attack?!"

"Okay you two." Yang sighed as she pulled them apart, Nora still giggling. "That's enough insanity for one day. Who wants to go get ice cream?"

Ruby and Nora instantly brightened up. "Ice cream!"

"Awww yeah. Ice cream, baby!"

"Fine." Weiss seethed, giving Nora one last slap on her shoulder.

Nora threw on an overly dramatic look of agony, holding her arm. "She beats me! Domestic aboose!"

"Come on, you two act like an old married couple." Yang teased, watching Weiss use a humorless deadpan glare at her, Nora distracted by something drifting in the air in front of her. Probably a bit of some plant, or a feather. "Last one to town buys the ice cream."

All of them leapt to their feet, racing towards the path that would take them down to the town again. Ruby pushed herself to try to gain a lead against Yang's long legs, finding instead that the distance only grew by the second. Why did her sister have to be the tallest of them?

 _"Gangwaaaaaaay!"_ Nora called, her voice approaching at an unnaturally fast pace.

Everyone looked back to see Nora haphazardly flying through the air, the large half ring of bark flying behind her telling everyone that she had tried to use it to surf her way down the grass. And, it was also clear that she had failed horrifically. Ruby dove out of the way of the bark, Yang watching her friend in dumbfounded shock as Nora flew towards her, arms milling uselessly. When they finally collided, they both hit the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a halt, groaning in pain.

"Yang!" Ruby called, hurrying to her sister.

"You fucking _dumbass!"_ Weiss shouted in exasperation, stumbling over to Nora. "Are you just that _desperate_ to die today?!"

Nora hissed as she sat up, nursing her left arm with a wince. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Not a great idea."

The moment Weiss gingerly touched the injured arm, the other girl flinched and hissed from pain. "Yang, I'm not a doctor, but her arm could be dislocated, or sprained. Or broken."

"Not broken. Done that before. I think I jammed it on the ground from my totally amazing and planned landing."

Yang sat up and glowered at Nora slightly. "That's what you get for being a damn chaotic neutral."

"Better than a neutral good any day."

Ruby sighed irritably. "Okay, this isn't a campaign, guys. Party alignment aside, you need a doctor." Nora booed at the remark. "So ice cream is postponed, I guess."

"Won't _somebody_ think of the children?!" Yang gasped mockingly.

"Uhhh, guys? What's that?" Weiss questioned in a confused tone.

Everyone looked at her before following her line of sight to a strange multi-hued light in the trees. "Ummmm, I got nothing." Yang admitted. "It looks like a ball of Christmas lights, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby nodded.

The lights twinkled at them almost invitingly, then split into four different colored lights quite suddenly, the four girls all very apprehensive at what it could mean. For a moment, all was still, until the lights zipped towards them at an irrational speed, all four of them trying to hide behind their hands or arms from any possible harm.

It took several moments of waiting for any sort of impact before Ruby realized that nothing had happened to her, slowly peeking out behind her arms to see the lights blinking around in front of them at an insane speed. She barely registered the others also growing both bold and curious enough to look as well as she watched the lights. They blinked to life in front of them, each one in front of a different girl for only a moment or two before vanishing again, only to reappear in front of a different girl. It was as if they were appraising each of them for something, trying to find something before moving on to another one.

The red one blinked back in front of Ruby, but this time, it stayed visible, floating in the air quietly as the other lights continued to flit from girl to girl. Finally, the yellow light came to rest in front of Yang, leaving the blue and pink lights to flicker between Weiss and Nora. The blue light paused before Nora one last time, as if deciding on something, before it flashed back to Weiss, the pink one taking its place.

The lights glowed brightly in front of them, hovering in the air before them as if simply waiting, but none of them knew what they were waiting for. Each of them glanced at each other for reassurance, as if trying to double check that they weren't insane.

"I'm gonna touch it." Yang whispered cautiously, as if worried that the yellow light would somehow hear her and attack.

"Yang," Weiss hissed back, "be careful."

Very hesitantly, Yang reached up and gingerly wrapped her hand around the light, exhaling the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She felt it solidifying in her grip, flattening. When she opened her hand again, it was a clear yellow stone disc, edged in gold instead of the bright light. The others followed suit, each perplexed as the orb of light transformed into the discs of stone, looking at them intently.

As Ruby held her red disc up to the sky to look through the jewel like stone, she heard Nora chuckling a bit nervously. "W-well… That was a bit anticlimactic."

Suddenly, a sharp tug hit Nora in the chest, causing her to double over slightly, aggravating her already battered shoulder.

 _"Hnnn!"_ She heard Yang grunt, knowing that it wasn't only her.

A soft glow wrapped around each of them, each light the color of the gem they held, and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Winter sighed in her meeting, listening with only half interest to the members of the board, uncaring of how the company stock value had climbed sharply in the last month. The only thing she cared about hated her, and she was incredibly tired from fighting off several armed robbers the night before as the white ranger. If it wasn't frowned upon, she would be more than content to simply doze off in the meeting room.

A sharp tug hit her chest, causing her to openly flinch. The room went silent as the speaker paused, all eyes on her. "Miss Schnee, are you alright?" She inquired.

Winter frowned, blinking as she fought the pull of her morpher to the command center. It took her a few moments to get control of herself before she gave them a polite smile. "Forgive me, but I feel unwell. I must go. I trust that you have everything in hand?"

They all nodded and assured her valiantly as she collected her paperwork, giving them a final nod before leaving the room, heading to her office. If her morpher was calling her, then it might be Blake. Her blood went ice cold; something could have happened to Blake, and she had to get to her fast. She was always the one that was using it to morph and to quickly get to the base at night when she felt the tug in her soul from Blake having a nightmare; it had been years since she had felt a tug like this.

Winter passed her secretary as she marched sternly to the oak door of her office, watching her perk up. "Melissa, clear my schedule for today, if you don't mind. I'm feeling rather ill, and I just received an urgent message from my sister." She lied calmly.

"Right away, Miss Schnee. Shall I call your driver?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Klein is taking time off, and I can get a taxi. The air might do me some good." Winter smiled kindly, casually ignoring the fact that the city air smelled like hell.

If Melissa also thought of that same point, she never acknowledged it. "Of course. Do feel better, okay?"

Winter didn't answer as she entered her office, closing the door behind her for privacy. Hurriedly, she reached to the back of her skirt for her morpher, the small power coin and holder hidden in plain sight on her belt. She gripped it and gave it a firm pull to remove it, holding it in her hand before lifting it into the air. There was a bright flash of white light, and then Winter was gone.

It took only a few moments before she was in the command center of the ancient craft, frantically looking around. "Blake? Blake? Blake, where are you?"

* * *

Ruby had never been more afraid in her life as she was now, kneeling on what seemed to be metal grates, trembling as she looked around her new surroundings. She could see her sister and their friends also nearby, clearly just as lost as she was at this strange turn of events. There was a huge glass tube amid monitors, control panels that had writing in a very odd language set inside of metal surfaces. She half expected an alien to walk out at any second and demand them to take it to their leader.

It was utterly bizarre to see such movie set like objects around them, and Weiss was half wondering if this wasn't all some incredibly elaborate prank. But who would have the desire, let alone resources, to employ such a prank on them? It wasn't like Vale was a particularly wealthy city, and her family was easily one of the most prominent in at least a four state radius. There was no one that she could even consider being the culprit.

"Guys?" Yang whispered nervously, motioning for the others to come to her location.

Weiss felt like her footsteps were far too loud in the metal grates, ducking behind the control panel by the blonde with her friends. "Where _are_ we?" Her voice was shaking so badly.

"Hey, it's okay." She heard both Nora and Yang reply soothingly. It didn't help her to calm down at all.

"Yang," Ruby hissed, "how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll be okay. I promise."

Weiss knew that Yang had no right to make such a promise, but all that she could do was try to calm them down.

A bright flash of white light lit the far area of the grates before footsteps tapped the surface. All of them hid closer to the panel, scared.

"Blake? Blake?" A voice called out in worry. "Blake, where are you?"

Weiss knew that voice, standing up quickly. "Winter? Winter!"

Winter froze at the voice, jaw slightly agape as her sister came bolting out from behind one of the security panels to hug her tightly. _"Weiss?!"_

"Winter, did you get trapped here too?"

Winter leaned back slightly even though she had her arms wrapped around the smaller frame. "How did you get in here?" Others stepped out from where her sister had come from, the elder girl clearly even more confused. "No one is supposed to be able to get in here."

"These stupid lights brought us here. Well, they're coins now, but they were lights." A voice she recognized as Nora's grudgingly answered.

Winter felt her body go ice cold, shaking her head. "No... That's impossible. The coins were... they're lost. You need to show me them, Weiss."

Weiss pulled away from her sister. "What do you mean? You're familiar with this place?"

Winter held her hand out, her blue eyes full of panic. "The coins, show me! _Now!"_

As Ruby began to hold hers out, a second voice made itself known from the shadows.

"Don't move. I will shoot, and I have _very_ good aim."

A cat Faunus stalked out with a deadly gleam in her amber eyes, her ears flat against her head as the strange gun remained leveled on Weiss. The only one who moved was Winter, planting herself between the girl and the group of frightened teens.

"Winter, move." The girl hissed in a dangerous tone.

"No."

The gun remained fixed in position, though now it was directed at Winter. "Just _move_ , Winter."

"Blake, I will get them out of here as soon as I figure out how they got in. You must have felt the pull like I did."

Yang looked between the two other women, frowning in confusion, her limbs trembling in fear. "What's... what's going on?"

For a moment, the Blake girl looked among the four girls, and she seemed to back down. But her gaze locked onto the coins in their hands, her keen eyes spotting them easily in the low lighting. Her gun was once again locked in place, her expression both dark and hurt. "Where did you get those?"

No one could answer her fast enough and she took a furious step closer, now clearly enraged. _"Where did you get them from?!"_

"They just came to us, we swear it!" Ruby cried out in fear, cowering as the gun jerked in her direction before Weiss openly flinched, spooking the already frazzled Faunus.

They knew that she was going to shoot, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.


End file.
